


The Good Old Days

by Reader88



Series: Michael Jackson and Karen Lincoln [3]
Category: A Different World, Civil Rights Movement - Fandom, Dr. Dolittle, Roots, Smart Guy, That '70s Show, The Wonder Years (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 64,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader88/pseuds/Reader88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is made up of several tales about Karen's childhood during the turbulent days of the 1960s and 1970s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Karen exclaimed, "Tell us a story, Grandpa!"

Grandpa Richard asked, "What kind of story?"

Julian said, "The one about our family roots."

Grandpa Richard sat back in his rocking chair, smoked his pipe, and started the story.

"The story of our family all started with Christopher Watson and Sally Watson. But they weren't always slaves. They came from Africa and lived there as free people. But there were slave catchers in Africa trying to kidnap black people and sell them as slaves in America. The African man and woman were both captured by white slave catchers, put on ships, and the ships dropped anchor in Savannah, Georgia where the African man and woman were sold to a man named Master Watson who had a cotton plantation on Cumberland Island. They worked in his fields and took care of his house. They did whatever he, his family, and his overseer told them to do and their children did the same. If they didn't work hard enough they were whipped by the overseer. They knew Master Watson would never be punished for mistreating them because slaves had no rights. They weren't allowed to learn to read and write. They knew that if they tried to run away Master Watson could kill them. Despite these harsh rules Christopher and Sally did their best to raise their family in love. Some worked in the house but most worked in the fields. Most of Christopher's and Sally's children worked in the cotton fields except for one. Luther showed great skill at being a carpenter and became an apprentice to a carpenter on a neighboring rice plantation. But slaves who knew skills such as carpentry, blacksmithing, leather crafting, cooking, and music were more valuable than regular field slaves. When the slave traders came to Cumberland Island they offered a hefty price for Luther. So Luther was sold to them and had to say goodbye to his family.

"Luther was sold to the Parkers, a family who owned a cotton plantation in Bibb County. When Master Parker learned of Luther's carpentry skills he was given the task of building new slave houses and furniture. Luther created chairs, tables, cupboards, toys, and even slave houses for the white and black folks of Bibb County and neighboring counties. He became a respected slave and even earned money for his work. He married a field slave named Beulah. They had only one son, Benjamin. It was around this time that the Civil War erupted. When it ended it would determine the fate of slavery. Unfortunately, Luther was forced to serve the Confederate soldiers by building beds, tables, chairs, and other pieces of furniture for the soldiers who were stationed in Macon. On January 1st, 1863, President Abraham Lincoln signed the Emancipation Proclamation that declared all slaves were free. Most masters ignored this proclamation and slavery continued. Some slaves left the plantation to fight in the war so that slavery would end. Finally in April 1865 President Lincoln signed the Thirteenth Amendment which abolished slavery forever.

"Freedom sure did taste sweet. But it wasn't going to fill their bellies. The black Americans now had to choose what they wanted to do to get fed. Master Parker suggested that the freed slaves could stay behind and sharecrop, but they all decided to leave, including Luther, Beulah, and Benjamin. The black Parkers went to Twiggs County, where Luther bought thirty acres of land with the money he had saved up from carpentering. He got the land from a former slave owner whose plantation suffered during the Civil War. The Parkers cleared and cultivated the land and Luther set up his carpentry business. As a result, the Parkers prospered. Luther and the other blacks of Jeffersonville became Republicans and they attended Union League club meetings in Macon. The Freedmen's Bureau helped build a school and churches for the blacks of Jeffersonville. My father, grandfather, and grandmother went to Williams Chapel Colored Methodist Episcopal Church, whose first pastor was Reverend Matthias Washington. When Benjamin was a teenager he began to court Vanessa MacGregor. Luther didn't approve of Vanessa because she was high-yellow. Vanessa's mother, Martha MacGregor, was also an emancipated slave but Vanessa's father was Master Ronald MacGregor, a Scottish man who owned a rice plantation in Williamsburg County, South Carolina. Martha moved to Twiggs County after the war because she had traveled to Macon to try and find out where her other children had been sold. When she couldn't get any information, she became the maid for the president of the Jeffersonville bank. During slavery days, light-skinned slaves were the most favored. They worked as maids, butlers, cooks, nannies, and coachmen. They got the best clothes and food. They figured they were better than dark-skinned slaves. Some light-skinned slaves even told the master and the overseer when the other slaves were being unruly. Luther said that when he saw Vanessa he saw his enemy.

"Benjamin told his father that his feelings for Vanessa were true. She couldn't control what color her skin was and Benjamin said he would marry Vanessa with or without his father's blessing. Luther got to know the MacGregors and saw that they were good people. Martha said that she believed Benjamin was a fine young man who would be a dutiful husband and father. She said that Benjamin's ebony skin would ensure that Vanessa's children had color in their skin. Luther finally relented and gave his blessing. Benjamin and Vanessa got married in the summer of 1876. Benjamin and Vanessa had eight children. Four boys and four girls. Samson, Aaron, Lily, Alice, Rachel, Elijah, Freida, and me, Richard. I was born in the year 1900, the first year of the twentieth century. I remember that Mama always made sure we finished our homework before we played outside. Mama said it was important that we learn the three R's: reading, writing, and arithmetic. But my father didn't see much use for an education and neither did the rest of my siblings. So we all dropped out of school. My brother Samson was the first one to leave the farm. He lived in Macon for awhile and then moved North to Pittsburgh to chase work in the steel industry. My other siblings moved to towns and cities across the South and up North. Except for Frieda, she married Alex Calloway, who was well-known in the county for training and riding horses. After I fought in World War One I returned home to help my parents with the farm.

"After I came home from the war in 1919, Cornelia Freeman, the daughter of Reverend Augustus Freeman, always gave me a warm smile at church. I did look good in my military uniform. Now the black folks who lived in town were usually above the farmers but I worked up the courage to ask Cornelia if I could walk her home. She smiled and said yes. We spent most of our free time together. One day I told her my parents named me after a King of England. Cornelia said she was named after her great-grandfather. I became confused as to why a man would be named Cornelia. Cornelia laughed and told me her family history.

"The story of the Freemans all started with Cornelia's great-great-grandparents: Hector and Lucy. Cornelia's great-great-grandfather, Hector Henson, was a slave on a Tennessee plantation to a Chickasaw Indian master. But Hector married a Chickasaw woman and had nine children. But when the Chickasaw were forced to travel west of the Mississippi River to Indian Territory, Hector's Indian master sold his children to white slaveholders. His son Cornelius was sold to a man named Master Rousseau in New Orleans. Cornelius worked as a slave in Master Rousseau's house and learned how to be a butler, a musician, and a bookkeeper. Then when Master Rousseau died, Cornelius decided to make a break for freedom so he talked to a Quaker. The Quaker gave 'maps' to slaves so they could escape North to freedom. Slaves used to travel to the Northern states where slavery was illegal but a new Fugitive Slave Law was passed in 1850. It stated that masters could recapture their property in the Northern states even if the blacks were already free. So 'conductors' on the Underground Railroad brought slaves to Canada, where slavery was illegal. Cornelius ran away from Master Rousseau's house on a Saturday night and followed the directions he was given until he came to a 'station.' The 'stationmasters' hid him for the night and then a 'conductor' led him to the next 'station.' Harriet Tubman helped lead him to the station of Levi Coffin, the 'President' of the Underground Railroad. When he got to Cleveland, he was put in the cargo hold of a boat that sailed across Lake Erie and arrived in Canada in 1851.

"Cornelia's great-grandmother also made it to freedom in Canada. Cornelia's great-great-grandmother, Lucy White, was a slave from Richmond, Virginia who bought her freedom from her master by working as a seamstress. She moved north to Philadelphia and married a Lenape man named William Elkhair. Their only daughter, Octavia, was captured by slave catchers when she was fifteen. Some slave catchers captured free black people and sold them as slaves. She was sold to a Master Malone in Macon County, Alabama and lived there for eight years. Octavia was a field hand but she and her friends escaped to freedom on the Underground Railroad. She had help from Alexander Ross who gave 'maps' to slaves on various plantations. When they got to Battle Creek, Michigan they hid in the house of Sojourner Truth. When Octavia arrived in Canada in 1853 she was able to send a letter to Pennsylvania and her parents moved to Canada and reunited with their daughter.

"The Liberty Bell was rung twenty times for each freed black who made it to Buxton. Buxton is a settlement in Ontario that was comprised of free slaves. It was founded in 1849 by a Presbyterian minister named William King. The four thousand three hundred acres were divided into fifty-acre plots, which were sold exclusively to former slaves and free blacks. The children were required to attend school and help out with the chores. The adults also attended their own classes so that they could be educated.

"The number of blacks in Buxton increased after the Fugitive Slave Law was passed. Buxton relied mostly on agriculture in the beginning. Cornelius changed his surname from Rousseau to Freeman because he was a freedman. He bought fifty acres for two dollars and fifty cent per acre with his own money and gold. But he had big ambitions and wasn't planning on building a farm like most of the other residents. Cornelius built the Buxton Hotel to house and shelter travelers who came through Buxton. The Hotel had a dozen rooms, a kitchen, and a dining area. Cornelius even hired musicians to entertain the guests. As a result, the Buxton Hotel became a very successful business. Soon, Buxton's many businesses included a general store, a blacksmith shop, a shoe factory, a bank, a post office, a brickyard, a potash mill, a grist mill, and a sawmill. When Octavia arrived in Buxton, Cornelius' courtship with her commenced. They got married in 1854 and had twins, Augustus and Julius, in 1855. When the Civil War broke out many black men, including Cornelius Freeman, were eager to join the Union and fight to end slavery. Cornelius went to Detroit to enlist in the late summer of 1863 and was assigned to the 102nd Regiment United States Colored Troops. His wife looked after the hotel until he came home in October 1865; the North had won the war several months earlier and the other soldiers had to serve occupation duty until they were mustered out of service. With slavery over, hundreds of Buxton's residents returned to the United States to search for their families. They used their skills to help the freed slaves during Reconstruction.

"The Freemans stayed, however, but Buxton really shrank after most of their friends and neighbors left. Augustus and Julius were raised in Buxton until they came of age. Since the Freemans had plenty of money, they sent the twins away to college. The Buxton Academy had a high level of education and most of the graduates went on to study at the University of Toronto. But a former Buxton resident, who had helped found Freedmen's Hospital in Washington, D.C., said that D.C.'s black college needed more students to make sure it stayed open. Cornelius and Octavia decided to send the twins to Howard University since the tuition would be cheaper and the twins were guaranteed a quality education. Cornelius warned his sons that the South was very different from Canada and that they should be careful and look out for each other.

"When Augustus and Julius settled in Washington, D.C. they learned that white folks didn't treat blacks as equals. But they focused on their schoolwork and studied hard. Augustus graduated with a degree in law and Julius graduated with a degree in dentistry. Julius immediately moved back to Canada, set up his practice in Buxton, and married Cindy Logan. They had two sons named Atticus and Darius. Augustus married Gwendolyn Reese and then they moved to Charleston, South Carolina. Gwen became a schoolteacher and Augustus worked at the city's black law firm. Augustus and Gwen had four children, three boys and one girl. Their eldest son was named Augustus Freeman, Jr. Augustus Jr. studied at Atlanta A&T University where he received his Master of Divinity and married a woman named Cecile Moore. They had twins whom Augustus named after his grandparents: Cornelia and Octavius. Then he was offered the position of deacon at Williams Chapel CME Church, so he moved to Jeffersonville. When Reverend Curtis died he became the new reverend.

"Augustus Freeman didn't approve of me falling in love with his daughter but he let us get married and officiated the ceremony. Cornelia moved to the farm and helped me keep the place in order. We had six kids: Joseph, Donovan, Christopher, Isaiah, Mabel, and Victoria. Joseph dropped out of school when he was fifteen; despite how high the unemployment rate was during the Great Depression, Joseph got a job as a Pullman porter and moved to Atlanta. Isaiah wanted to go to college so we all scrimped and saved to pay for his tuition at A&T when Joseph came home after World War Two he used his G.I. Bill to pay for Isaiah's graduate studies. By 1950, Isaiah had a master's degree in journalism and then moved north to Harlem. Don stayed here to help with the farm. Chris moved to Roxbury, Boston where he got work as a construction worker. Mabel and Victoria also moved to Atlanta.

"I remember we came to visit Atlanta whenever Joseph, Mabel, or Victoria had a baby. I remember we stayed in Joseph's bungalow and from there we walked the streets of Sweet Auburn. I remember when I stopped by Victoria's house but she was already at work so Issac was in charge. We asked for some tea. You had tea but no cream. Cornelia said, 'How am I supposed to have tea with no cream?' Then Karen piped up, clear as day, 'Why don't you go to the store and buy some cream?' Isaac exclaimed, 'She finally said her first words!' Julian said, 'You mean her first sentence.' But Cornelia was not pleased. She was ready to skin Karen alive. She was upset that Karen hadn't called her 'ma'am.' Isaac said, 'But she's talking in complete sentences at the age of three. Isn't that amazing?' Cornelia said, 'She watches everything like a spy. She has a real smart-mouth, disrespectful streak in her. If _I_ was raising her I would whip that clean out of her.' Julian picked Karen up, held her tightly, and said, 'If you beat her you'll have to beat me, too.' I just laughed and said, 'You forgot to say ma'am.' Cornelia humphed and said, 'A child like Karen will be the ruin of this family. Just wait and see.'


	2. Chapter 2

"Where do clouds come from?" asked four-year-old Karen.

Isaac said, "I don't know."

Karen asked, "Who invented the traffic light?"

Julian said, "I don't know."

Karen was the girl who asked a thousand questions. When nobody could answer her questions she got upset. Isaac said, "Why don't you go to the library to get some answers?"

Isaac and Julian walked Karen to the Auburn Branch of the Carnegie Library of Atlanta. The one-story red-brick building, located at 333 Auburn Avenue, was only a few blocks from their small house. The librarian asked Karen, "Do you want me to get you a book that has lots of pictures?"

Karen replied politely, "No thanks, I think I can manage." In a few months Karen had finished all the children's books and wandered the library for more. But the library didn't have any other books for children so Karen scrolled through the Yellow Pages to find another library. Karen was a very skilled reader because her brothers had taught her to spell words using magnet letters on their refrigerator.

When Karen arrived at the library all the people stared at her. Karen saw that this library was much bigger than the one in Sweet Auburn. She went to the children's section and saw mountains of book. While she was busy reading a woman walked up to her and said, "I'm sorry, girl, but you have to leave."

Karen asked, "Why? I'm reading this book. Can I please get a library card so that I can check out more books, ma'am?"

The woman shook her head and explained, "You're a Negro and we don't allow your kind in the white library."

Karen said, "But this library has more books than the one in Sweet Auburn. I'm smart enough to read them. Can't I stay?"

The woman picked Karen up and took her outside. A voice yelled, "That's right, you little pickaninny! Waltz on back to Nigger Town!"

When Karen told Isaac and Julian what happened they discussed what they should do. Isaac's fists were swinging like Cassius Clay and he exclaimed, "Let's go down there and bash a few heads! That'll show those crackers!"

Julian said, "Reverend King told us to use nonviolence to get our civil rights."

Isaac said, "Malcolm X says we should get our civil rights by any means necessary. That includes fighting white folks to get what we want."

Julian said sarcastically, "Okay. The three of us will get baseball bats and beat those white people at the library until they give Karen a library card."

Karen said, "Why don't we ask Mr. Small to help us? Maybe he can get the NAACP to help us." Then Joshua started crying in his crib and Julian went to tend to him.

Isaac, Julian, and Karen along with toddler Lisa and baby Joshua walked to the Smalls' house which was in a nicer section of Sweet Auburn. The Lincolns lived in a small one-story house with two bedrooms and one bathroom. Victoria Lincoln slept in the master bedroom that had a crib for any newborn babies. Isaac and Julian slept in the second bedroom. Karen and Lisa slept in the living room on a bed that came out of the sofa. They also had a small black-and-white television set. They had a small kitchen with a table for eating together. Their neighbors were maids, butlers, gardeners, janitors, waiters, mechanics, sanitation engineers (which is just a fancy name for garbagemen), redcaps, Pullman porters, street-sweepers, postal workers, construction workers, and factory workers. But the Smalls' neighbors were doctors, dentists, veterinarians, lawyers, architects, accountants, preachers, teachers, professors, journalists, bankers, and insurance agents. Their houses were huge! The Smalls' house had two stories and four bedrooms. The house had a kitchen, a big dining area, and a living room comprised of a sofa, wooden chairs, family pictures, and a black-and-white television set. Since Mr. Small was a leader in the Civil Rights Movement there were lots of framed pictures of him with other civil rights leaders. Underneath each picture was a plaque explaining who was in the picture with Mr. Small and what they were doing. There was a picture of Mr. Small and Reverend Shuttlesworth planning the Birmingham Children's Crusade. There was a picture of Mr. Small and Medgar Evers participating at a sit-in in Jackson, Mississippi. There was a picture of Mr. Small shaking Dr. King's hand on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial. That picture was taken last year in August when Dr. King had given his "I Have a Dream" speech.

Jordan Small, a boy who was Isaac's age, exclaimed, "Hey, it's nice to see y'all. Whaddaya need?" The Lincoln siblings explained Karen's predicament at the library.

Then Ruth Small, Jordan's sister who was Julian's age, came in and exclaimed, "Quick, we're gonna miss it!" Ruth turned on the TV and adjusted the antennae. They all plopped on the couch to watch President Lyndon Johnson take his seat at a desk with people all around him.

The TV man announced, "Today, July second, 1964, the President of the United States signed the Civil Rights Act into law in the East Room of the White House..."

Jordan exclaimed, "Finally!" Karen and her siblings didn't believe this would ever happen, especially after President John F. Kennedy was assassinated last year.

Julian exclaimed, "Alright! Looks like things are gonna change around here."

Mr. Steven Small and Dr. Cynthia Small arrived home an hour later. Jordan had warmed up some leftovers for dinner. Isaac, Julian, and Karen told Mr. Small what happened. Karen asked, "Since the President signed that new law does that mean I can get a library card?"

Mr. Small replied, "We'll see. The Atlanta Public Library gave Miz Irene Jackson a library card back in 1959. It's hard to believe that some libraries in the Atlanta-Fulton Public Library System still won't give cards to black readers."

Mr. Small was a lawyer, a member of the NAACP, and a leader in the Civil Rights Movement. Mr. and Dr. Small had met each other when they went to college. Mr. Small was studying at Morehouse College and Dr. Small was studying at Spelman College. After they had received their bachelor's degrees they had gotten married. Then they continued their studies at New York University. Mr. Small received his Juris Doctor and Dr. Small received her Doctor of Medicine. When Karen saw the Smalls she saw what hard work and a good education could get black people. Maybe one day she would attend college.

The Lincoln siblings got in touch with SNCC and they were able to round up other kids who wanted to participate in the sit-in at the white library. Mr. Small explained that they were to go into the library, ask for a library card, and then just sit and read. Obviously when the librarian said no the kids just sat throughout the library. Then they heard sirens and knew the police were here.

A girl asked Isaac, "Do you think the cops will sic their dogs on us? I remember watching on the news a few years back that the cops in Jackson, Mississippi sicced their German Shepherds on colored folks who were trying to integrate the library."

Isaac replied, "Good thing this is Atlanta, Georgia, not Jackson, Mississippi."

The Lincolns' cousin, Charlene Parker, said, "When I participated in the sit-ins at the lunch counters, parks, and pools the cops intimidated us with their dogs. Just make sure the dogs don't get near your face or any vital organs and you'll be fine."

When the cops arrived they asked the kids to leave. Julian stated, "Not until we get our library cards, sir."

Another cop said, "We'll have to arrest you kids."

Karen said, "Okay, sir," and stuck out her wrists. All the kids were arrested and sent to the nearest police station. All twenty kids were jammed into two cells.

The cops said, "You niggers are gonna regret causing trouble."

Karen had been taught to always say "sir" to a white man. But she didn't see the point of calling a white man "sir" if he didn't bother to call her by her name. To most whites she was "girl" or "nigra." But if you didn't "sir" a white man or "ma'am" a white woman that would give the white folks enough incentive to get the Klan on a black person. Karen once asked her brothers why the Atlanta Police Department didn't stop the Klan from terrorizing the black folks of Sweet Auburn. Isaac explained, "'Cause most of the Klan are made up of police officers. I bet the chief of police is head of the Atlanta chapter."

Jordan asked the cops, "Can we receive our one phone call?"

The cops said, "No phone calls."

Jordan said, "Okay," and Julian started singing:

_"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves,_

_Everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves,_

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves,_

_and this is how it goes._

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves,_

_Everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves,_

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves,_

_and this is how it goes."_

The other kids started singing "The Song that Gets on Everybody's Nerves" until the cops couldn't take it anymore. A cop exclaimed, "Alright! Enough, enough, please!"

Another cop said, "If we give you one phone call will you please shut up?"

Jordan said, "Yes, sir. We promise."

Jordan was let out of his cell and called his father. Mr. Small brought along friends of his who worked at Atlanta Life Insurance and Citizens Trust Bank and they paid the kids' bail.

The library sit-in was featured on the front page of the  _Atlanta Daily World_ , Atlanta's black daily newspaper. Mr. Small also helped bring the case to court. Since President Johnson signed the Civil Rights Act the A-FPLS could no longer deny black readers. The judge deemed segregation of public libraries unconstitutional. Every library in the A-FPLS was forced to integrate which meant Karen finally received her library card. But the Lincoln siblings' small victory was outweighed by the other events of the summer. Ever since President Johnson signed that act it was like someone tore the seams in American life. An integration parade in St. Augustine, Florida led by Martin Luther King, Jr. was attacked by white supremacists. Three civil rights workers were reported missing in Mississippi. Black college students were chased with axe handles. Black men in Mississippi and Alabama were killed when they tried to register to vote. Malcolm X founded the Organization of Afro-American Unity (OAAU) to give the Ku Klux Klan a run for their money. Mr. Fitzpatrick, a black banker who was a prominent member of the NAACP, was killed in a drive-by shooting. He was shot only a few blocks from the Lincolns' house. Julian put on his favorite record, "A Change Is Gonna Come" by Sam Cooke. The Lincolns listened to Sam Cooke's soulful voice and wondered if one day a change would come...


	3. Chapter 3

The church was an important part of Karen's childhood. The Boatwrights attended service at St. Philip AME Church and the Parkers attended service at Butler Street CME Church. Every Sunday the Lincoln siblings put on their suits and dresses and then walked to Big Bethel African Methodist Episcopal Church. Julian had to get there early since he was a singer in the children's choir. If Victoria had been working hard the previous night she would sleep in and miss the morning service but would go to the afternoon one. Big Bethel is the oldest predominantly African-American congregation in the Metropolitan Atlanta area. It was founded in 1847 so it was over a hundred years old. Karen loved Big Bethel. The church building was an architectural marvel. The stained glass windows in the balcony featured the church founders: Bishop Richard Allen, Bishop Henry McNeal Turner, and Bishop Joseph S. Flipper. Karen thought they always looked so distinguished and important on the windows.

The current head pastor of Big Bethel AME was Reverend Sylvester Thompson. Other members of the clergy included Deacon Winslow and Preacher Hopper. Reverend Thompson, Deacon Winslow, and Preacher Hopper were men who you had to listen to because of their strong voices. Black preachers' voices had a strong melody so it was almost like they were singing while they preached. When a pastor preached a sentence the congregation would answer verbally at every opportunity. Ministers could get the whole church on their feet shouting to Jesus. Reverend Thompson was also a leader in the Civil Rights Movement and was a prominent member of the SCLC. The church was used for community gatherings because it was the largest meeting space in Atlanta's black community.

Mr. Small was organizing a march in Atlanta. Hundreds of Georgian blacks from Augusta to Macon to Savannah were marching to Atlanta to convince the governor to enforce the Civil Rights Act. When the Lincoln siblings went to their Aunt Madea's house they saw her writing her name on a sheet of paper: _Mabel Boatwright._ "I'm going to register myself to vote," she explained to her nieces and nephews.

Julian said, "On the news I heard black men in Jackson, Mississippi and Birmingham, Alabama were killed for going down to the voting station."

Madea said, "We don't live in Alabama or Mississippi."

Madea's husband, Winston Boatwright, came downstairs in his Sunday suit and hat. Uncle Winston told the Lincoln siblings in his heavy Jamaican accent, "We're going down to the voters' rally at Big Bethel. I asked one of the guys to look after things at the auto shop."Uncle Winston had moved to Atlanta from Montego Bay and used some money he had saved to open his own auto shop called Winston's Auto Detail. The Boatwrights also lived in a one-story house but Uncle Winston had built a third bedroom so that his four kids wouldn't be overcrowded in one bedroom.

Madea told the Lincoln siblings and her children, Morris, Horace, Boris, and Delores, "Stay in this house until we get back. There might be a boiling pot of trouble cooking at that rally." The Lincoln siblings knew that "rally" meant "protest" and that "protest" could mean "riot."

Karen asked her cousin Delores, who was almost a year older than she was, "Do you think if he were still alive Great-grandpa Augustus would be leading black voters from Jeffersonville to Atlanta for the voters' rally?"

Delores said, "I think so. A chopped off leg wouldn't stop Great-grandpa Augustus from marching."

Isaac snorted and said, "If everyone thinks that this new law will make whites accept us as equals then you're all crazy. All whites are devils and they'll always see us as non-humans."

Julian said, "But the  _Atlanta Daily World_ says that Malcolm X changed his opinion of white folks after he took that trip to Mecca. He saw blue-eyed, blond-haired Muslims who treated him like a brother."

Karen said, "That means Muslims aren't as bad as Grandma Cornelia said. Maybe she won't be so hard on Uncle Chris and his family. She's always looking down on the Black Muslims."

Isaac's prediction was correct. The Lincoln siblings and their cousins the Boatwrights; and the Parker twins, Clarence and Charlene Parker; all participated in the march on the state capitol. Mr. Small organized meetings at Big Bethel which the Lincoln, Boatwright, and Parker siblings attended. Mr. Small and Reverend Thompson talked about the importance of nonviolence and to always have faith in tomorrow. They helped color in signs at Big Bethel AME Church and marched with the adults in the Georgia heat. All the protesters were thrown in prison. Even though Mr. Small brought the case to court white Americans, still refused to let black Americans integrate into mainstream society so Southern blacks were still blocked from the voting polls.

When Uncle Isaiah visited Atlanta he said that even Northern blacks were fed up with the slow progress of the Civil Rights Movement and told about the six days of race riots that occurred in his neighborhood. Uncle Isaiah told them, "It was just crazy. The cops shot a black kid and all the black students of Harlem just went crazy. There was one dead rioter, one hundred eighteen injured, and four hundred sixty-five arrested. But I had to venture into the fray to get the full story for the _New York Amsterdam News_."

Grandma Cornelia, who had come to Atlanta to see about her grandkids, snorted and said, "Just a pot of boiling trouble cooking. There's nothing but trouble in the ghettos of the North. Told you there'd be nothin' but trouble if you left home."

Uncle Isaiah told his mother, "Mama, I moved to the Big Apple because that's where writers are supposed to be. I write down what's happening to black folks to try and raise awareness. I wanna make a difference like Grandpa Augustus did."

Grandma Cornelia said, "There's a right way to do things and a wrong way to do them. The wrong way will get fools like the Nation of Islam and that Malcolm X all killed."

Uncle Isaiah said, "Mama, Malcolm X is one of my closest friends."

Karen spoke up and said, "Malcolm X is cool. I like him."

Grandma Cornelia twisted her ear and exclaimed, "Don't interrupt your elders! And what in God's name are you wearing?"

Karen stated, "Overalls."

Grandma Cornelia said, "You should be in a dress. What is wrong with my Victoria?"

Julian explained, "She outgrew her old dress so I gave her my old overalls, pants, and shirts. By the end of August we should have enough money saved up to get new clothes at The Salvation Army."

Grandma Cornelia snorted and said, "If that no-good father of yours didn't run off then your mama would have time to raise y'all properly."

Karen wasn't interested in what other little girls liked. This was mostly because of her brothers' influence. Issac and Julian refused to play dolls, tea party, and dress-up. They told her she could either watch them while they played ball and boxed, or she could join in. Karen decided to join her brothers in their games. Isaac and Julian taught Karen how to play football, basketball, and baseball. They watched sports on TV and Karen soon selected her favorite players and teams. Isaac also taught her how to box. He told her, "I don't want you turning into some damsel in distress. You gotta learn how to defend yourself because Julian and I won't always be around to protect you. Understand?" Karen nodded.

The autumn saw the start of the sixth grade for Isaac and the start of the fourth grade for Julian at David T. Howard Elementary School. Karen, Lisa, and Joshua were still too young to go to school so they stayed at Madea's house. Madea had plenty of books, puzzles, and games to keep them busy. In the evening Karen watched sitcoms and the news with her brothers. That new band, The Beatles, refused to play to a segregated audience in Jacksonville, Florida. Karen's love of the Fab Four grew even more when she saw John Lennon and heard him say that The Beatles would only perform when their fans could sit wherever they wanted. In September a new show called _The Addams Family_ premiered on ABC and a new show called  _The Munsters_ premiered on CBS. Both shows featured ghoulish families and Karen loved them because they were so unlike the ordinary families she knew in her everyday life. Julian rolled his eyes and said, "I'd rather have Dennis the Menace and The Beaver over Eddie Munster and Wednesday and Pugsley Addams."

In November Lyndon B. Johnson defeated Republican challenger Barry Goldwater in the federal election with over sixty percent of the vote. Most white Georgians had voted for Republican Barry Goldwater because Democratic President Lyndon B. Johnson had passed the Civil Rights Act. In December Dr. King was awarded the Nobel Peace Prize. December was also the month when the U.S. Supreme Court ruled that, in accordance with the Civil Rights Act of 1964, establishments providing public accommodation must refrain from racial discrimination. This was all thanks to the _Heart of Atlanta Motel Inc. v. United States_ case, when Morton Rolleston, the owner of the Heart of Atlanta Motel, filed suit in federal court against the Civil Rights Act. Mr. Small was an attorney who was involved with the case.

Julian tried to make his siblings forget their troubles by putting on records or turning on the radio. They listened to new songs by The Impressions, Marvin Gaye, Mary Wells, The Supremes, The Temptations, and The Beatles. The Beatles had become an overnight sensation and their records were selling like hotcakes in a blizzard. But the Lincoln siblings also enjoyed listening to black artists, who were achieving crossover success. The most successful crossover stars were Motown acts. Their music brought people together in a manner that politicians and civil rights leaders couldn't. The goal of the Civil Rights Movement was to bring all people together, no matter what the color of their skin was.


	4. Chapter 4

Shortly after the New Year President Lyndon B. Johnson was sworn in for his own full term as President of the United States. A month later Malcolm X was assassinated in New York City. Uncle Isaiah witnessed it and told Madea on the telephone that Malcolm X had suffered twenty-one gunshot wounds to the chest, left shoulder, arms, and legs. Uncle Isaiah had attended the funeral on February 27 to write an article for the _New York Amsterdam News_.

Isaac, Julian, and Karen couldn't believe that Malcolm X was gone. Even though he was Dr. King's exact opposite they all admired him, especially Isaac. Malcolm X was the Nation of Islam's most famous spokesperson. It was because of Malcolm X's sermons that Uncle Chris and his family had converted to Islam. Thanks to Malcolm X there were over 40'000 Black Muslims and Muslim temples had been constructed in many major cities, including Atlanta. Malcolm X told black people that they should use armed force to achieve equal rights. They should create their own society instead of trying to integrate with mainstream white society. Malcolm X told blacks to be proud of their heritage and taught them about how great African civilizations had been for centuries until the white man came and stripped blacks of their identity. Malcolm X's birth name was Malcolm Little but Malcolm X told them that Little was the slave name that was forced on his ancestors. Karen couldn't help feeling that all the black family names she knew-Parker, Boatwright, Calloway, Grayson-were all surnames that were forced on by white slave masters. There were exceptions, such as Freeman, a name freedmen gave themselves, and surnames that were the same as Presidents, like her surname Lincoln.

Kids in the neighborhood often asked, "How come when your daddy left you still kept the Lincoln name?"

Issac said, "Our father's family named themselves after Abraham Lincoln because he freed the slaves. When our daddy left us Mama decided to keep her married name and so did we. Not because we owe anything to that no-good, dirty-rotten man who abandoned us but to honor the President that set us all free."

Malcolm X had preached at the Atlanta Muslim Temple a few months ago and told everyone about his trip to Africa. When Malcolm X met the Lincoln siblings he asked, "What's that smoky smell?"

Karen explained, "Mama made Julian pull the hot comb through my knotty hair so that I would look pretty when I met you."

Malcolm X frowned and said, "Your hair isn't being naughty. It isn't misbehaving. It's doing what Allah told it to do. I used to put lye in my hair to conk it. Make it straight like those white racists who make fun of our faces, lips, feet, and hair. Your hair is beautiful without help from a hot comb or curling iron. Everything about you is perfect." Karen smiled. 

The Atlanta Muslim Temple flew its flag at half-staff to honor Malcolm X, even though Malcolm had left the Nation of Islam on not-so-friendly terms to found Muslim Mosque, Inc. and the Organization of Afro-American Unity. Raheem Shabazz, who owned a restaurant called Shabazz where he and his family fried fish and baked bean pies, also flew the NOI flag at half-staff. In light of Malcolm X's death, the Dean of Atlanta A&T University decided to incorporate more Afrocentric courses in the curriculum. Afrocentrism is the history of Africans and the African diaspora. Atlanta A&T already had black American history courses and black literature courses. Since Dr. Black, a professor of medicine, had studied in England and befriended some African students, the Dean instructed him to visit his African friends and convince them to help start an African Studies program at A&T. Dr. Black's friends from Sierra Leone, Nigeria, Ethiopia, and Uganda agreed to start teaching at Atlanta A&T in the fall.

In March the USA started an aerial bombardment campaign of North Vietnam. Issac said, "The government should be spending money here in the black community, not in a foreign country that hasn't done us harm."

Julian added, "The Bible says it ain't right to kill people. We should be working towards peace."

Dr. King was also leading a march from Selma to Montgomery, Alabama. The march finally ended on March 25 after several arrests, beatings, and murders. In May Issac cheered louder than loud after Cassius Clay, now calling himself Muhammad Ali, knocked out Sonny Liston in the first round of their championship rematch with the "Phantom Punch."

June was a month of firsts. June was the first time Karen saw people protesting against the Vietnam War. A planned anti-Vietnam War protest at The Pentagon became a teach-in, with demonstrators distributing 50,000 leaflets in and around the building. In June, Ronald Yancey became the first black man to graduate from Georgia Tech. He was the only black face among three hundred graduates but the picture in the  _Atlanta Daily World_ showed him walking with dignity during commencement to accept his diploma. In June, Grace Towns Hamilton became the first black woman elected to the Georgia General Assembly. That was Karen's favorite first; a black woman with political power was an important accomplishment.

At the end of July President Lyndon B. Johnson signed the Social Security Act of 1965 into law, establishing Medicare and Medicaid to help him battle his War on Poverty. When Karen's mother watched the news she snorted and said, "Only thing that will lift this family out of poverty is if that White Lady will pay me ten dollars an hour for cleaning her house, cooking her food, and raising her kids. But she only pays me a dollar and ten cents a hour. That's not even minimum wage!"

On August 6 President Johnson signed the Voting Rights Act into law. Negroes would finally have the power to vote people like Governor George C. Wallace and Governor Ross Barnett out of office. Madea and Winston finally finished registering themselves to vote. Victoria snorted and said, "I ain't voting."

Julian asked, "Why not, Mama?"

Victoria said, "Life ain't gonna get better or worse for colored folks just 'cause a white man sitting in a fancy office says so. Life will go on as we see fit."

A few days after that a black neighborhood called Watts in Los Angeles erupted in a terrible riot. Isaac explained, "Blacks in that 'hood have no jobs, no money, no food, no nothing!"

Julian added, "Riots have erupted in Sweet Auburn but the rest of the world doesn't seem to care." A riot had erupted in Atlanta and other cities across the USA. Blacks were mad about the inadequate housing, low pay they received at jobs, and police brutality. Plenty of people were venting their anger with their fists.

Despite the progress the Civil Rights Movement was gaining Victoria was not impressed. It was most likely because even though the "Whites Only" and "Colored Only" signs had been taken down, she still had to wake up at 6:00 AM, catch the bus by 7:15, and be at work by 8:00. If she was one minute late her pay would be docked. She worked for the Carsons six days a week. Mr. Carson owned a real estate business and his wife occupied her day by going to the country club or helping with fundraisers. Victoria cleaned the house, cooked the food, washed the laundry, did the grocery shopping, and raised the Carsons' three children. She finished work by 4:00 PM and had to catch the bus by 4:20. She got home in time to cook dinner, watch the news, read the Bible, and went to bed at 9:00 PM. Unfortunately Victoria was only paid one dollar and ten cents an hour. That came up to $52.80 every week. There were also welfare checks that usually came once a month but sometimes it would be over three months before the Lincolns received a check. Big Bethel gave away bags of food to needy families but there were so many needy families in Sweet Auburn that Victoria didn't walk away from the church with a lot of food. Victoria would unwind by smoking Viceroys in the backyard. Nothing the Civil Rights Movement did would make the Carsons pay her a decent wage. Nothing the Civil Rights Movement did would make the Carsons respect her. Nothing the Civil Rights Movement did would stop the Carson children from turning out like their parents. Nothing the Civil Rights Movement did would make her husband come home so that raising her kids would be easier. Nothing the Civil Rights Movement did would make life any easier for a black woman.


	5. Chapter 5

September 7th, 1965, was Karen's first day of kindergarten. Karen had always looked forward to school because she loved to learn. Her brothers used to play "School" with her and taught her the alphabet, numbers, and names of the states. Victoria took her children shopping and was able to buy Karen some new dresses for school. Karen always disliked dresses; they were probably invented by men to limit women's movements and actions. As soon as school was over she would change back into her overalls.

David T. Howard Elementary School was a rundown old building. Most of the kids had to walk long distances to school because there were no school buses. Karen was glad that the walk to and from school wasn't very far. When Karen stepped into her classroom she thought she saw a rat in the corner. When she sat in her chair it wobbled and she saw that it was missing a piece of its leg. The desk was scratched with names and pictures. Then a black woman walked into the room and said, "Hello, class, my name is Miss Goodman and I'll be your teacher for the school year."

When Karen immediately showed that she knew her alphabet and could count up to five hundred, her teacher told her, "My, my, my! You're a very bright little girl!" When the boys and girls were given their new grammar books for the year Karen saw that they had pencil marks and drawings inside them.

Karen raised her hand and asked, "How come we have these old books? Can't we have some new ones?"

Miss Goodman explained, "This school isn't given a lot of money so we can't get new books. We get old books from white schools."

At lunchtime Karen ate a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a banana, and drank blue Kool-Aid from her thermos. Some of the kids didn't have any lunches. They claimed their parents forgot to pack their lunches but Karen knew money was probably tight for some of the other kids. Victoria had to leave early in the morning for work so Isaac and Julian packed Karen's lunch for her. They alternated between PB&J, tuna, and ham sandwiches; fruits, cookies, and chips; Kool-Aid and lemonade. A refrigerator is more important than a car or a color TV set in the black community. Having a place to store your Salvation Army groceries so that the food doesn't expire before you get a chance to eat it was important to the Lincolns.

After she returned home from her first day of school Karen told her siblings and her mother about the old books David T. Howard Elementary was given. Victoria said, "We had the same thing in Jeffersonville. The Twiggs County School District doesn't give a lot of money to the colored schools. The Atlanta Board of Education doesn't give a lot of money to colored schools, either. Most of the money for colored schools comes from our churches."

Karen asked, "Is there enough money from offerings to get a school bus for kids who have to walk long distances?"

Victoria said, "No. When I was a kid the walk from the farm to school wasn't very far since we lived near the edge of town. But colored kids who had to walk to school from farms located farther in the county definitely had it the worst. There's a school bus for white kids who live on farms far from town but not one for the colored kids. When my brothers, sister, and I walked to school white kids would pass us in their school bus and throw garbage at us. Sometimes when it rained the bus driver would drive through puddles and splash us. Joseph and Chris always got mad whenever their clothes got dirty and wet. We also had to leave school in March to help Mama and Papa start the planting. Mama Lincoln had to leave after she completed the sixth grade to help her family sharecrop."

Julian asked, "What about the lessons?"

Victoria said, "The work wasn't very stimulating. Who am I kidding? The work was boring. It didn't challenge our minds. That, plus the long walk to school, caused Madea, your uncles, and I to drop out. Except for Isaiah; after he finished the ninth grade he went to high school here in Atlanta. He stayed with Joseph in his apartment even though Grandpa Augustus said that his brother, Great Uncle Peter, could provide better accommodations. Great Uncle Peter worked at Citizens Trust Bank, drove a Buick, and lived in a big house but Papa said that he and Joseph could provide for Isaiah's educational needs. The Sweet Auburn schools are much better than the country schools. The buildings are old but solid. The books are old but still legible. The teachers care about their work and their students. Plenty of students who graduate go on to college. So remember that even though you think you have it rough there are other people who have it even worse."

The children only received homework once a week so there was plenty of time for Karen to play outside, watch TV, and borrow new books from the library. Karen read  _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_ ; _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ ; _The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe_ ; _Peter Pan_ ; science books; history books; and much more. But when Karen brought a jar of bugs to school to teach the children about insects they pointed, laughed, and called her names such as, "Weirdo," "Freak," and "Bug Girl." Karen got back at them by punching them all in the face. She was sent to the principal's office and had to bring a note home.

Karen always cherished any time she could spend with her brothers since they were busy with their own activities. Isaac had joined the junior high school football team and showed great skill at the sport. Julian was made a soloist of the Big Bethel's children's choir and people always stopped and listened to him sing. Karen wondered if she would ever display any particular talent like her brothers.

In February supporters of the Vietnam War held a prayer rally at the Atlanta-Fulton County Stadium. The US Secretary of State, Dean Rusk, was a keynote speaker. The Lincoln siblings watched the recap of the rally on the news at the Smalls' house. Mr. Small shook his head and said, "Millions of US dollars are being used to fund an unjust war when it should be used to help Negroes achieve their equal rights."

Dr. Small said, "I never liked Dean Rusk. He believes in using military force to fight communism. If fighting communism means going to a foreign country and murdering poor people then democracy is the style of government that needs fixing." Plenty of anti-war protestors, especially hippies, agreed with Dr. Small.

Karen turned six on April 1st, 1966, and lost her first tooth. In May, when the school year was almost over, Karen brought a note home to her mother. Victoria asked, "Did you get in trouble again?"

Karen replied, "No, ma'am. The principal didn't say much except that I had to give you this note."

Victoria read the note and explained, "The principal wants to come over and talk me. I have to call him to arrange a time." The principal, Mr. Small, and Mr. Berry, a member of CORE, came over to Karen's home that Sunday afternoon. Principal Rock explained, "Mrs. Lincoln, the kids at David T. Howard were given special tests to examine their intellectual level. Your daughter Karen scored higher than any other kindergartner in the school and even higher than some first graders."

Mrs. Lincoln smiled and said, "Karen, my Karen? I always knew she was special."

Mr. Small explained, "Segregation in the Atlanta schools was deemed unconstitutional seven years ago but enforcing the Supreme Court's  _Brown v. Board_ case hasn't been easy. We've had to integrate the schools in stages and now another elementary school has agreed to integrate."

Mrs. Lincoln made a face like she had tasted lemon juice. Principal Rock added, "I know that you've seen on the news what Negro students have gone through when they go to predominantly white schools. But the NAACP and CORE have been overlooking this whole project to make sure nothing goes wrong."

Mr. Small explained, "But we have to make sure that Karen is brave enough to undertake this great opportunity."

Mr. Berry asked, "Karen, what do you think?"

Karen put on a brave face and stated, "I'll be like the Lion in  _The Wizard of Oz_. I'll find the courage I need to walk into that white school. White folks have been calling me names for as long as I can remember, but schoolwork will help me take my mind off their hateful words."

Principal Rock smiled and said, "What about you, Mrs. Lincoln? The final decision is in your hands."

Victoria took in a deep breath, let it out, and said, "I want my children to have a better life than what they got. A good education will make that possible. But I want to make sure Julian is enrolled at the white elementary school in September, so he can keep an eye on Karen."

Mr. Berry said, "We'll look at his academic records and inform you about our decision."

Summertime meant Family Reunion. The last Parker Family Reunion was in 1963 so Karen didn't remember much about it. Isaac said that their cousins from the North complained about how they couldn't stay in motels. They said state policemen always stopped their cars and asked what a pack of niggers were doing driving on country roads in the middle of the night. Since the Civil Rights Act was being enforced that meant their relatives could stay in motels so there probably wouldn't be as much complaining. The Family Reunion was held in Jeffersonville where Grandpa Richard and Great Aunt Freida lived. When Karen, her siblings, and her mother arrived at the Parker farm they met relatives who came from exotic-sounding places: St. Louis, Missouri; Baton Rouge, Louisiana; Pine Bluff, Arkansas; Marshall, Texas; Tuscaloosa, Alabama; Vicksburg, Mississippi; Jacksonville, Florida; Harlem, Manhattan; Roxbury, Boston; North Philly, Pennsylvania; Jersey City, New Jersey; Bronzeville, Chicago; Cleveland, Ohio; Oakland, California; et cetera. The world was a lot bigger than Sweet Auburn. The family was divided between the Eight Heads of the Clan: Samson, Aaron, Lily, Alice, Rachel, Elijah, Freida, and Richard, the eight children of Benjamin and Vanessa Parker. By 1966 Grandpa Richard and Great Aunt Frieda were the only two of the eight siblings who were still alive.

Every relative had their own stories and complaints about what was happening in their hometowns. Marvin Parker, Samson Parker's great-grandson, said, "Reverend King came to Chicago in January and says he'll change things like he did here. But Bronzeville is different from the South. My dad is working double shifts at the steel mill to make ends meet. Gangs are shooting at each other every night. The cops shoot and kill any Negroes that look at them the wrong way. Reverend King has no idea what we're up against in Chi-town."

Karen had read about the Chicago Freedom Movement. Since most Jim Crow signs were gone in the South, Dr. King and other leaders had gone up North. Mr. Small had packed his bags and left for Chicago but returned home after recovering from a stab wound. He had been speaking to a crowd about creating affordable and decent housing for the blacks of Chicago. Then a white man went up and stabbed him in the chest. And the police had let him walk away. The  _Atlanta Daily World_ had an article about the Chicago campaign but Isaac read about most of the details in the _Chicago Defender_. Uncle Joseph and his co-workers had been able to deliver copies of the black Chicago newspaper to the black citizens of Atlanta. Uncle Joseph was a Pullman porter; he took care of rich white people in Pullman Company trains. Uncle Joseph was also a member of the Brotherhood of Sleeping Car Porters, the first all-black union in American history. Even though the salary was low, Uncle Joseph did exceptionally well because he received most of his money from tips. As a result, Uncle Joseph, Aunt Ophelia, Clarence, and Charlene lived in a two-story, three-bedroom bungalow. Since Uncle Joseph traveled on trains across the country, he and his co-workers were able to learn about events happening outside Atlanta and they became conduits of new information and ideas.

According to the newspapers, Dr. King preached in Chicago churches, spoke to gangs about putting down their weapons, and led rallies for affordable housing. But the mayor of Chicago and the black people themselves weren't totally in agreement with Dr. King's nonviolent campaign.

Julian said, "I wish those Negroes would listen to Reverend King. If he could change things down here he could do it up there."

Karen stated, "But there are other black ghettos besides the ones in Chicago. There's Harlem, Roxbury, Watts, and lots more. Most blacks in the ghettos are struggling to pay the bills like Mama or trying hard to stay alive like we do everyday."

Isaac said, "Well you can't fix the world in one day. I'm sure things will get better soon."

Percy Brown, Rachel Parker's grandson, said, "I'm more in touch with Brother Malcolm's philosophy. He was the North's true black leader and he was chosen by Northern blacks. Dr. King is considered the leader of the Civil Rights Movement because he was voted in by white liberals. All the blacks in Oakland know it. We gotta fix our problems ourselves. We don't need whites' permission to be free."

Grandma Cornelia said, "This whole scheme is dangerous. Nothing but a pot of trouble that's gonna boil over. The white people won't just let you waltz into their schools. They're always watching and got their eye on you. There's a right way to do things and a wrong way to do them. The wrong way will get these kids strung up and tossed in the river."

Charlene Parker said, "The Little Rock Nine weren't lynched. Ruby Bridges wasn't lynched. Ronald Yancey wasn't lynched. We wanna do what they did. We wanna change things."


	6. Chapter 6

September 5th, 1966 was Karen's first day of first grade. She was more nervous about her first day of school than last year because she and her siblings would be attending the white schools of Atlanta. The _Brown v. Board of Education of Topeka_ case of 1954 should have paved the way for greater integration laws but change isn't always easy to create. It had taken the black civil rights leaders of Atlanta seven years to convince the Atlanta Public Schools to integrate and then only certain schools agreed to cooperate. Karen was chosen to go to Mount Vernon Elementary School because of her excellent grades. Her brother Julian would also be attending the sixth grade at the same school. Isaac was attending eighth grade at John Fitzgerald Kennedy Junior High School.

Jordan Small had gone over to the Lincoln siblings' house to explain what they were supposed to do. Jordan stated, "Remember we're going to these schools to get a better education. There will probably be a mob of angry white folks threatening to lynch us but the National Guard will be there to protect us. Now we've been called 'nigger,' 'pickaninny,' and other names by whites for as long as we can remember. The students will taunt us and try to get under our skin. Just ignore them and concentrate on your work. Be polite and courteous to the teachers and staff. Got it?"

Isaac, Julian, and Karen said, "Got it!"

Karen thought, _Wow, those whites look really angry! Lord, give me strength!_ Victoria had told Julian to look out for Karen and she told Isaac to control his temper. Then she told them to hurry up or they'd be late for school. Karen and Julian held hands as they walked behind the Georgia National Guard who were blocking the angry protesters who were shouting threats at the children. The white adults yelled, "Two, four, six, eight, we don't wanna integrate!"

When Karen and Julian got inside Julian led her to her first grade classroom. Julian said, "Now make sure you're on your best behavior. If you need anything I'll be in the sixth grade section. Okay?"

Karen hugged him and said, "Okay."

Karen walked in and the room fell silent. The white teacher coldly asked, "Who are you?"

Karen replied, "My name is Karen Vanessa Lincoln."

The teacher said, "I'm Miss Rawley. Now take a seat." Karen took a quick count, out of habit, of how many other blacks were there. Her heart sank when she saw she was the only Negro child. She sat at the front near the window. Miss Rawley happily said, "Good morning, boys and girls! I'm Miss Rawley and we're going to have a fun year!" The class started with basic grammar and math problems. When Karen raised her hand Miss Rawley never called on her.

At lunch Karen saw the blacks were sitting on one side while the whites were sitting on the other side. Karen thought, _So much for integration._ Karen found Julian and they ate lunch together. At recess the black kids kept to themselves while they played. Karen went to the swing set, sat on a swing, and started pushing herself. A voice then said, "I was gonna use the swing." Karen turned and saw a white girl frowning and giving her a death glare.

Karen said, "Well, I was here first. When I'm done you can use it. Or you can push me."

The white girl said, "My parents told me that I can't play with Negroes because you're niggers."

Karen said, "Okay."

When Julian and Karen walked home together, Karen saw her neighbors carrying pistols and shotguns. Karen knew that her neighbors were on the alert in case any whites came into the neighborhood and tried to hurt the children. Karen knew whites weren't above killing black children. A fourteen-year-old black boy named Emmett Till who lived in Chicago visited his relatives in Mississippi in the summer of 1955. Since he had no knowledge of Jim Crow he boldly spoke to a white woman. Several nights later Emmett Till was taken from his great-uncle's house, beaten, had one of his eyes gouged out, was shot through the head, and was thrown into the Tallahatchie River. When Emmett Till's body was found his corpse was sent back to Chicago where his mother insisted on a public funeral service with an open casket. On September 15, 1963, a bomb went off at the Sixteenth Street Baptist Church in Birmingham, Alabama, which killed four little girls named Addie Mae Collins, Denise McNair, Carole Robertson, and Cynthia Wesley. Blacks rioted in the streets of Birmingham until Dr. King flew in to preach peace and forgiveness.

When they walked into the house they started working on their homework. Soon Isaac came in. Julian asked, "How was school?"

Isaac said, "Terrible. I can't believe I have to go to school with those crackers." After they finished their homework they watched some TV.

The next day the Lincoln siblings came to school with words of their own. On their backs and fronts were large pieces of paper with slogans on them. Karen's sign said, **Say It Loud, I'm Black And I'm Proud!** which would later become a popular black empowerment song recorded by James Brown. Julian's sign said, **Jim Crow Must Go!** and Isaac's sign said, **Down With Segregation, Up With Integration!** On that same day, there was a riot started in Summerhill that lasted four days. SNCC and its leader Stokely Carmichael were accused of inciting the riot following an alleged incident of police brutality. The riots resulted in one death and twenty injuries, and revealed the frustrations still present in lower-income black communities despite two decades of growing black political influence. **  
**

The rest of the school year wasn't any easier. Isaac said that students spat at him and tripped him in the hallway. Julian said some sixth graders threw spitballs at him in the hallway. Charlene, who was integrating Northside High School, said someone put dog feces in her locker and another person tried to burn her face with acid in chemistry class even though they said it was an accident. Karen said that none of the kids in her class would work with her and that her teacher never called on her unless her hand was the only one in the air. One day when Karen walked into the classroom she saw a black doll hanging from the top of the blackboard on a piece of rope around her neck. Karen got the message, took the doll down, and donated it to The Salvation Army after school. But they had ways to escape the prejudice and bigotry that plagued their lives. Isaac played football, basketball, and baseball and soon became the junior high school's star athlete. Julian sang at school dances and parties and gained popularity. Karen read books nonstop and studied plants and animals around her neighborhood. But when she tried to share her scientific findings with her class they called her "the world's weirdest nigger!" But Karen received excellent grades which always brought a frown to her teacher's face.

In December when most black people in Sweet Auburn were celebrating Christmas some other blacks, such as the Smalls, were trying out a new holiday called Kwanzaa. Jordan explained how a man named Maulana Karenga had invented the holiday for black people so that they could honor their African heritage and not become involved in the mindless consumerism of Christmas. Jordan said that his family would be celebrating Kwanzaa for seven days after Christmas Day. The _Atlanta Daily World_ published an article about Kwanzaa and its principles:

  * _Umoja_ (Unity): To strive for and to maintain unity in the family, community, nation, and race.
  * _Kujichagulia_ (Self-Determination): To define ourselves, name ourselves, create for ourselves, and speak for ourselves.
  * _Ujima_ (Collective Work and Responsibility): To build and maintain our community together and make our brothers' and sisters' problems our problems, and to solve them together.
  * _Ujamaa_ ( Cooperative Economics): To build and maintain our own stores, shops, and other businesses and to profit from them together.
  * _Nia_ (Purpose): To make our collective vocation the building and developing of our community in order to restore our people to their traditional greatness.
  * _Kuumba_ (Creativity): To do always as much as we can, in the way we can, in order to leave our community more beautiful and beneficial than we inherited it.
  * _Imani_ (Faith): To believe with all our hearts in our people, our parents, our teachers, our leaders, and the righteousness and victory of our struggle.



As cool as Kwanzaa sounded Victoria didn't have much use for any "Unga Bunga" holidays. Most of the other parents in the neighborhood felt the same way.

On December 15, Walt Disney died from lung cancer. All the Lincolns cried as they wondered what would become of The Walt Disney Company. Karen asked, "Does this mean there won't be any new animated movies?"

Lisa asked, "What will happen to _Walt_ _Disney's Wonderful World of Color_?"

Isaac explained, "I'm sure Mr. Disney's friends in California can carry on their work without him. They have to, to keep his legacy alive."

After the New Year 1967 started. President JFK's body was moved to a permanent burial place at Arlington National Cemetery. There were larger demonstrations against the Vietnam War in New York City and San Francisco. But the most famous protest against the Vietnam War was made by Muhammad Ali. On April 28, 1967, Muhammad Ali refused to join the army and fight in Vietnam. He was stripped of his boxing title and told that he couldn't fight for three years. Karen was glad that there were plenty of people like her who wanted this war stopped. The army needed more young men to fight so as soon as a boy turned eighteen there was a high chance that they would be drafted. Karen was nervous about the draft because her cousin, Clarence Parker, would be turning eighteen next year. He could be drafted and sent to Vietnam. And there was a good chance that he wouldn't come back alive.

A month after Muhammad Ali's arrest the evening news stated that the Ibo people of southeast Nigeria had seceded and created their own country: the Republic of Biafra. Karen asked her brothers, "Can the Iboes do that? Leave a country they're already a part of?"

Isaac said, "Probably. The state of Georgia did it during the Civil War."

Julian added, "The Iboes' secession could lead to a war, too."

Soon the school year ended and it was summer vacation. Plans for a community center were announced and it was estimated that it would be completed by next spring. In early July Julian's prediction was proven correct when Nigerian troops started to attack the Iboes in Biafra. The Lincolns were at the Smalls' house and Karen asked, "Why did the Iboes secede in the first place?"

Jordan explained, "Professor Otiono said that the British colonizers favored the Ibo people. The Ibo converted to Christianity so they were educated and given better privileges. When the British left, the Hausa decided to take revenge on the Ibo. Professor Otiono said that the Hausa started to murder Ibo people, so they decided to form their own country to escape persecution."

A few weeks later another riot broke out in Atlanta but it paled in comparison to the riot that broke out in Detroit a few days later. According to the _Atlanta Daily World_ it was the most destructive riot in the history of the United States. Madea called her cousin Matthias Calloway in Detroit to find out if he was okay. Matthias said his used car dealership suffered some damage but there was nothing that couldn't be fixed. Julian said, "I hope Berry Gordy, the Motown Family, and Hitsville USA are okay."

Even though the kids were on vacation the adults still had to work. Clarence and Charlene's father, Uncle Joseph, was still working on the rails. When he came home he gave his family, Madea's family, and Victoria's family, copies of a new newspaper called _The_ _Black Panther._ The only other Black Panther Karen had seen in print was the Black Panther who had appeared in _Fantastic Four_ issue #52. This was a very important issue because the Black Panther was the first black superhero that Karen had ever seen in a comic book. But this _Black Panther_ had pictures of black men in black combat boots, black pants, black leather jackets, and black berets carrying rifles. Isaac read out the Black Panther Party's ten-point platform, the list of things they planned to demand from the government:

  1. We want freedom. We want power to determine the destiny of our Black Community.
  2. We want full employment for our people.
  3. We want an end to the robbery by the white men of our Black Community.
  4. We want decent housing, fit for shelter of human beings.
  5. We want education for our people that exposes the true nature of this decadent American society. We want education that teaches us our true history and our role in the present day society.
  6. We want all Black men to be exempt from military service.
  7. We want an immediate end to police brutality and murder of Black people.
  8. We want freedom for all Black men held in federal, state, county, and city prisons and jails.
  9. We want all Black people when brought to trial to be tried in court by a jury of their peer group or people from their Black Communities, as defined by the Constitution of the United States.
  10. We want land, bread, housing, education, clothing, justice and peace.



Isaac read about the Black Panthers' founders Huey Newton and Bobby Seale. Huey Newton had been convicted on murder charges and protesters held "Free Huey" rallies daily at the courthouse. The articles talked about a revolution with guns. The Panthers were asking for a real war, saying it was the only way. Isaac said, "If I lived in Oakland I'd join the Black Panthers. I wonder if Percy has joined the Party."

Julian said, "You know how Dr. King and Mr. Small feel about violence."

Isaac said, "This nonviolence isn't working and you know it. And look at this platform. These are the things we all want. Let's look at each point more closely."

Julian said, "Point one means that we should take charge of our own future. Most kids on our street don't think they have a future. The adults tell us not to cross whites or the Klan will come after us. It's just crazy how our destinies are still controlled by white people."

Isaac said, "Point two means that all black people should have jobs."

Karen added, "It also means that black people should have equal pay. Mama doesn't get paid minimum wage, remember?"

Julian said, "If point three comes true we won't have to worry about whites breaking into the stores and houses of Sweet Auburn. If a white man steals from black folks the cops look the other way. But if a black man steals from white folks the Klan will get him."

Karen said, "Point four means we deserve a house with another bedroom and bathroom."

Isaac said, "Point five states that we need more classes on black history."

Karen said, "But we have Negro History Week every February of every year."

Julian said, "We need more than one week to learn about our true heritage. Like Grandpa Richard's stories on our family's history. Half the kids on our block don't know a thing about slavery."

Karen said, "Point six means that Clarence wouldn't have to go to Vietnam." Next year Clarence would turn eighteen. His name would go into the draft and if his number came up he'd have to go fight.

Isaac said, "I agree with point seven. If a black guy so much as looks at a cop the wrong way he's beaten up with nightsticks or shot ten times."

Julian said, "I'm not sure I agree with number eight. There are some pretty bad black men who deserve to be in prison."

Isaac said, "What about George Gaither's father? He didn't deserve to go to jail. His basketball accidentally broke that store window but the cops accused him of breaking and entering. Our legal system is so messed up. Then Mr. Gaither gets killed while he's in the slammer thanks to a prison riot."

Karen said, "If his jury had some colored faces instead of all white people he would have been set free. Point nine has a point about how black people are always sent to jail by all-white juries."

Isaac said, "Point ten sums up the whole platform. If the Black Panthers ever come to Atlanta I'll give them a warm welcome."

Black Power had already started to take root in Atlanta. Last year The Atlanta Project was headed by SNCC activist Bill Ware. The Atlanta Project, unlike SNCC, questioned the roles of whites in the movement. Vine City, a black neighborhood with well-to-do residents, was the organization's proving ground. Student and neighborhood leaders would first assess the problems in the community-which might range from inadequate governmental services, poor educational opportunities, a need for economic development, and issues with the police-and then the community would be organized. Unfortunately, the separatist orientation of the Atlanta Project repeatedly ran counter to the national SNCC leadership. Finally, national director Stokely Carmichael fired or suspended the entire Atlanta Project staff. But Stokely Carmichael had picked up Atlantan Willie Ricks' call for Black Power during the March Against Fear. Radicalization initiated in the Atlanta branch of SNCC and, according to the evening news, was spreading to other chapters across the nation. 

At the end of July Karen's family traveled to New Orleans for the Freeman Family Reunion. The Freemans were Grandma Cornelia's side of the family. Karen could tell by the size of Great Uncle Octavius' house, the new suits and dresses the Freemans wore, and the big plans they had for college that the Freemans had more money than the Parkers, Boatwrights, and Lincolns combined. Karen thought they were a little stuck-up since they always frowned when Victoria talked about her job as a maid and Uncle Joseph talked about his job as a Pullman porter. But Karen respected them since they firmly believed in education. Great Uncle Octavius got his bachelor's degree at Atlanta A&T University and then he got his master's and PhD at Boston University. He was now Bishop of the Eighth District and preached at St. James AME Church. Great Uncle Octavius' son Maximus, or Max for short, had received his bachelor's degree at Howard University and his law degree at Louisiana State University, making him the second black man to graduate from LSU's law school. He now resided in Nashville and was hoping to become Tennessee's first black district attorney. Great Uncle Octavius' youngest son Coriolanus, or Cory for short, had gotten his bachelor's degree at Freeman University and his MBA at Ohio State University. He then moved to Durham, North Carolina and worked as an insurance agent for the North Carolina Mutual Life Insurance Company. But Karen liked Aunt Aurelia, Great Uncle Octavius' eldest daughter, the best since she believed that anything a man can do a woman can do better. She had gotten her bachelor's degree at Howard University, her Master of Divinity at the Union Theological Seminary in New York City, and her Doctor of Philosophy at the University of Chicago Divinity School. She was now a theology professor at Howard University and hoped to become the first female dean of the Howard University School of Divinity.

While Augustus Freeman had been the patriarch of the American Freemans, Julius Freeman had been the patriarch of the Canadian Freemans. Julius' son Atticus got his bachelor's degree at Howard University, his veterinary science degree at Freeman University, and set up his practice in Buxton. Julius' other son, Darius Freeman, had graduated from Howard University with an English degree and started his own newspaper in Toronto called the _Afro-Canadian_ after he fought in World War One with the No. 2 Construction Battalion. Atticus Freeman had a son named Jonathon Freeman who had received his bachelor's degree and his Doctor of Medicine from the University of Toronto and then moved to Halifax, Nova Scotia. He built a small hospital for the blacks who resided in the impoverished community of Africville. He had four children and two of them still resided in Nova Scotia with their families; they were all active members of the Nova Scotia Association for the Advancement of Colored People. Darius Freeman had a son named David who received his bachelor's degree from Wilberforce University and then received his master's and PhD in architecture from Cornell University. He moved to Ottawa to start his own business. His twin brother Marcus received his law degree at the University of Toronto and was now a leader in Canada's Civil Rights Movement.

The Family Reunion allowed Karen to sample Louisiana Creole cuisine. Chefs in New Orleans blend French, Spanish, West African, Amerindian, German, Italian, and Irish influences to create savory dishes. There was gumbo, jambalaya, red beans and rice, oxtail soup, crawfish étouffée, beignets, blackberry cobbler, chocolate pie, and banana pudding; just to name a few dishes. The Canadian Freemans talked about how Dr. King's arrival at the University of Toronto in the fall was a great treat for Canada's Bicentennial Celebrations. Uncle Marcus' children looked forward to meeting Dr. King and insinuated that it was better that Dr. King associate with the Freemans instead of their "poor, country cousins."

New Orleans is also home to four historically black colleges and universities: Dillard University, which was founded in 1869; Freeman University, which was founded in 1882; Xavier University, founded in 1925 and the only historically black Catholic university in the United States; and Southern University at New Orleans, which was founded in 1956. Freeman University was considered the best out of New Orleans' black colleges because it had schools for divinity, medicine, veterinary science, and law among other concentrations. The other colleges only had schools for arts and science, business, pharmacy, and education. 

At the end of August Thurgood Marshall became the first African-American Justice for the Supreme Court. In the fall Dr. King delivered what would be known as the CBC Massey Lectures in Toronto. Dr. King told the Canadians that during the era of slavery Canada was referred to as Heaven because blacks knew that if they followed the North Star to Canada via the Underground Railroad they would gain freedom. Canada helped light the fire of freedom in blacks and that fire was being used to fuel the will of black activists in the United States and Canada.

The Lincoln siblings' cousin, Percy Brown, moved to Sweet Auburn from Oakland in October to start up a chapter of the Black Panther Party in Atlanta. Percy put the Parkers, Boatwrights, and Lincolns to work by designing posters with black, red, yellow, and green paint; printing them; and posting them across Atlanta. Some places, such as the Atlanta Muslim Temple, Big Bethel AME Church, and Atlanta A&T University, had the posters on their windows. Other places, such as Ebenezer Baptist Church, Morris Brown College, and Citizens Trust Bank, didn't have posters because they didn't want to associate with black militants. Percy held the first meeting at Booker T. Washington High but only about thirty black teenagers and college students showed up. Karen saw some familiar faces at the meeting. There was Lester Harvey, a Morehouse student who was planning to get a doctorate in political science. Since the Black Panthers chanted, "All power to the people," Lester knew that the Black Panthers would support black politicians. There was Salim Shabazz, Raheem Shabazz' sixteen-year-old son. Since Malcolm X had said, "By any means necessary," Karen knew that the Shabazzes would immediately support the Black Panthers' militant platform. There was Henry Broadman, a man who had just been released from prison for beating a white man; he was defending his sister from being raped. Since Henry thought the legal system was messed up he would definitely join. Most of the others were members of SNCC who believed that nonviolent resistance was bringing very little change to Atlanta. Some of them had even worked on The Atlanta Project. Twenty of them signed up, including Lester and Henry. The rest of 1967 was full of riots and more news and protests on the Vietnam War. Soon 1967 ended and one of the most tumultuous years in American history was about to begin.


	7. Chapter 7

1968 seemed to take all the hardships of the rest of the decade and combine it into one crazy year. One day the Lincoln siblings heard a knock at their door early in the morning and saw their cousin, Clarence Parker, at the door. It was winter and in Georgia winter can either be cold, warm, or hot. This year winter was cold, but not cold enough for snow to fall.

After Isaac opened the door Clarence explained, "Percy finally got The Breakfast started."

Julian asked, "What's The Breakfast?"

Clarence said, "Y'all come down to Washington High and I'll show you."

The Lincoln siblings put on their coats and walked the few blocks to Booker T. Washington High School. Four-year-old Joshua piped up, "I smell oatmeal!" He wrinkled his nose and exclaimed, "With fruit and brown sugar!" Clarence led the Lincolns to the gymnasium where long tables were set up. Karen saw black teenagers in black leather jackets dishing out oatmeal and orange juice to black kids. The black kids then took their food to one of the tables and started eating. Isaac spotted Percy who was dressed in a black leather jacket, a black shirt, black combat boots, and a black beret over a shaved head. Some of the other Black Panthers were growing Afros but not Percy Brown.

Isaac exclaimed, "Percy! How're you doing?"

Percy replied, "Real good. I got plenty of volunteers who want to make this city a better place for black folks."

Five-year-old Lisa said, "I don't like oatmeal. Why can't we eat at home?"

Karen told her little sister, "Don't be rude."

Julian explained, "If we eat breakfast here everyday it'll save Ma money in groceries." The Lincoln siblings each received a bowl of oatmeal and some juice. Then they found seats with Charlene and Clarence.

Karen saw Charlene was reading a textbook and asked, "Whatcha reading?"

Charlene explained, "History. I've got a test today. I need good grades to get into A&T."

Clarence said, "All work and no play makes Charlene a dull girl."

Charlene stated, "All play and no work makes Clarence a fool."

Charlene was very intelligent and dreamed of going to college and becoming a lawyer. The only other black female lawyer Karen knew of was Rebecca Taylor. She was a law professor at Atlanta A&T and occasionally showed up in court rooms. Karen thought the low number of black female doctors and lawyers was a wrong that needed to righted. Karen wondered what she would be when she grew up. A lawyer? She read books nonstop and loved words. A doctor? There was no nobler job than caring for the sick and injured. A scientist? The most famous black scientists Karen could think of were George Washington Carver and Garrett Morgan. But coming up with new agricultural methods and inventing the traffic light and the gas mask didn't help solidify Carver or Morgan's place in history since the white kids in Karen's class drew blank faces when she read her report on who she admired.

After breakfast Isaac, Julian, and Karen dropped Lisa at David T. Howard, Joshua at Madea's house, and then they walked to their own schools. The white kids weren't as hostile towards them as they used to be. Isaac got along better with his teammates and Julian had befriended some white kids. He even brought them over to the Lincoln siblings' house in Sweet Auburn. It was the first time that a white person had been inside Karen's house. Karen hadn't been able to make any friends because of her strange hobbies. She collected bugs, climbed trees, and read books all day. The other girls called her a tomboy and the boys called her "Crazy Karen." Karen got in trouble for punching Lionel Gaither in the face after he teased her. Victoria told her daughter, "You must control your temper. Just walk away if someone teases you. If they laugh at you because of who you are they aren't good friends."

In March students at Howard University protested against the Vietnam War, the ROTC program, and the draft. The Howard students also demanded a more Afrocentric curriculum. The Howard students staged rallies, protests, and a five-day sit-in; laying siege to the administration building, shutting down the university in the process. Aunt Aurelia told a reporter in the _Afro-American_ that she always told her students to speak their minds and make their demands known. She even agreed with their protests and said that now the university faculty would have to come up with a compromise. A lot of professors were afraid that if these militant protests could happen at Howard they could happen at any black college in Atlanta. But the black students of Atlanta helped create change by organizing and participating in sit-ins, marches, and other protests. They emerged as leaders and role models during the Civil Rights Movement. Kids, teens, and young adults hadn't built up a callous to racism like their parents so they were more radical in their protests.

Soon springtime came to Atlanta and the weather warmed up. But when the Lincoln siblings watched the evening news in early April, three days after Karen turned eight years old, it wasn't pretty. Walter Cronkite said, "Dr. Martin Luther King, the apostle of nonviolence in the Civil Rights Movement, has been shot to death in Memphis, Tennessee." Walter Cronkite explained that Dr. King was standing on the balcony of a second-floor hotel room when a bullet exploded in his face. Isaac, Julian, and Karen were dumbstruck. Dr. King couldn't die. He was the leader of the Civil Rights Movement. What would they do without him? Isaac got up from the couch and walked out the door into the night.

Julian asked, "Isaac, where ya going?" Karen ran out the door after him. As she searched for Isaac she saw the black residents of Sweet Auburn burning and looting in their own neighborhood. Karen saw two black boys break open a store and carry out some goods.

She saw a black man smashing a car with a crowbar. He yelled, "I hate this goddamn country!"

She saw a man light a cloth on fire, throw it on a store door, and then he threw a bottle of liquor at the door. Soon the whole store was up in flames. Karen found a brick and threw it at the window of a barber shop. Karen was angry at a country that didn't care about the fates of her, her family, or her neighbors. Karen thought it was too dangerous to be out on the streets so she decided to head home. Karen asked Julian, "Is Isaac home?" Julian wiped tears from his eyes and shook his head. The next morning Julian and Karen saw Isaac at the kitchen table. Karen asked, "Are you alright?"

Isaac looked up and said, "Sure."

Julian exclaimed, "You've got a cut on your forehead!" There was a long gash that went through Isaac's right eyebrow. Karen got the first aid kit and put some Mercurochrome on the cut. Then she wrapped it in white gauze.

Isaac said, "I'm so sick and tired of this shit."

Karen said, "Me, too."

Julian said, "Me, three."


	8. Chapter 8

Dr. King's body was flown back to Atlanta for his funeral service. Mr. Small and Reverend Thompson were both invited to the private service and the public service. The private service was held at Ebenezer Baptist Church for Dr. King's family and his close friends. The Lincoln siblings sat outside Ebenezer Baptist Church until Dr. King's casket was loaded onto a simple wooden farm wagon pulled by two local mules. The Lincoln siblings followed the procession to Morehouse College, where Dr. King had been inspired to become a preacher. They listened to the public service through speakers. Mr. Small said Dr. King was a great leader but, more importantly, he was a great friend. Reverend Thompson didn't sing while he preached about Dr. King, probably because he was so sad.

Karen remembered that Reverend Thompson had held a special sermon on Sunday to honor the life of Reverend Doctor Martin Luther King, Jr. Reverend Thompson said, "Even though Dr. King has passed his spirit lives on. We will not only mourn his death but celebrate his remarkable life. We must continue on the path of nonviolence to ensure peace between the white and black races." It seemed that every place Karen went to reminded her of Dr. King: Ebenezer Baptist Church, where Dr. King had preached; Dr. King's boyhood home at 501 Auburn Avenue; Dr. King's alma mater, Morehouse College; SCLC Headquarters, the organization that Dr. King used to be the president of but Ralph Abernathy had succeeded him. They had shot Medgar Evers, Malcolm X, and JFK. Dr. King's death was what Karen had been expecting even though she didn't realize it.

A few days later President Johnson signed the Fair Housing Act which outlawed discrimination in the sale and rental of housing. Karen asked her mother, "Mama, does this new law mean black folks can live in the same neighborhood as white folks?"

Victoria replied, "It'll start snowing in July before Mr. Carson sells a house to a Negro. In 1962 the city barricades along Peyton Road were removed and the barricades were there to stop Negro residential expansion into the white neighborhoods. But the white people started moving out while the Negroes started moving in. Isaiah says that's how Harlem became a colored neighborhood. Whites don't want to live in the same places as us because they believe we're diseased."

Then Isaac, Julian, and Karen walked to Uncle Joseph's house just so that they could get out of their own house and walk around. When they got there Clarence immediately said, "Hiya, y'all. Come in, you're always welcome." Karen sensed that something was wrong. Clarence was usually a jolly boy but when he was extra jolly and put too much cheer in his speech then something was wrong. Most likely he got in trouble at school and was trying to figure out a way to cover it up.

Isaac immediately asked, "What did you do this time?"

Clarence said, "I turned eighteen two months ago, that's what happened."

Julian asked, "What's wrong with being eighteen?"

Clarence picked up a letter and said, "I've been drafted."

Karen said incredulously, "You're going to Vietnam?"

Clarence said, "Yep. As soon as I graduate I report for basic training."

Karen didn't like the war and wanted it to end. But was fighting the only way to end the war? In school her teachers always asked students if they were for the war or against it. Were you a hawk or were you a dove? Isaac, Julian, and Charlene were doves who didn't want the USA to back one unjust government over another. Most of the adults were hawks because of the simple fact that the government said the war was right. When Karen saw news segments shot from Vietnam she was glad her family didn't have a color TV set. Dead soldiers, prisoners of war, wailing kids, broken old people, looting, and blood. The Vietnam War was almost as old as Julian. Would it ever end?

Isaac, Julian, and Karen began spending more time with the Black Panthers. They went to a political education class held at the Martin Luther King, Jr. Recreation Center. They found seats in the front row and waited for Percy to come out and start the lesson. A hand-lettered poster that read **ALL POWER TO THE PEOPLE!** was at the front of the room. To the right of a poster was the Black Panther leader, Huey Newton, sitting in a chair. Huey Newton was holding a rifle in his right hand and a spear in his left hand. Karen had seen him in the Black Panther newspaper and on the news and he always looked intimidating. To the left of the hand-lettered poster was an insignia of a black panther and underneath it was the words, "Come out fighting." Karen knew that was the insignia and motto of the 761st Tank Battalion, the military unit Uncle Joseph was part of in Word War II. The 761st Tank Battalion were nicknamed the "Black Panthers" and Karen figured the Black Panther Party wanted blacks to become proper soldiers of the movement. Pictures of black people decorated the room. The only faces Karen could name were Malcolm X, Muhammad Ali, Harriet Tubman, Toussaint Louverture, and Marcus Garvey. Clarence had done his Negro History Week report on Toussaint Louverture last year. Toussaint Louverture had led a successful slave revolt and helped found the nation of Haiti, the world's oldest black republic. Karen knew another place she could find a photograph of Marcus Garvey: the living room in the Boatwrights' house. Marcus Garvey was Uncle Winston's hero. Uncle Winston explained that Marcus Garvey believed in Pan-Africanism, the belief that all black people worldwide have a common heritage. Marcus Garvey told blacks in Jamaica and North America to pack their bags and move back to Africa because that was where their true home was. Karen wasn't sure she liked the idea of moving back to Africa and living in the jungle. The first slaves in the family, Christopher and Sally Watson, were both from Africa but no one in the family had any idea which part of Africa they came from.

Soon Percy walked to the front of the room and said, "Thank you for coming here tonight, ladies and gentlemen. That means my Panthers are spreading the word throughout Sweet Auburn. We're going to talk about how we can make Atlanta a better city for black folks. We've been where we're at for too long. It's time for a change." People murmured agreement and then Percy continued, "White folks teach their children to be proud of their history and claim their future. The same white folks teach black children to be ashamed of their past, and that they have no future. The result is the black man is trapped in the ghetto and his black children live in fear."

Karen thought about the teachers at Mount Vernon. They always had a disgusted look on their face when Karen mentioned famous black people such as George Washington Carver or Booker T. Washington. They didn't observe Negro History Week so most of the whites were oblivious to the many contributions that blacks had made. When Karen wrote that she wanted to be a doctor for her homework assignment Mrs. Dunn had written,  _Good job. See me._ Karen saw her after class when everyone went to lunch. Mrs. Dunn asked, "What makes you think you can be a doctor?"

Karen said, "Lots of people say I'm smart. My cousin Charlene wants to be a lawyer. If _she_ can be a lawyer then _I_ can be a doctor."

Mrs. Dunn said, "Doctor isn't a suitable job for a girl of your background. Why don't you be a teacher or a nurse?"

Karen stated, "I don't  _want_ to be a teacher or a nurse. I want to be a  _doctor_. Dr. Small is a black woman and she's a great doctor. Atlanta A &T University has a medical school and lots of students graduate from it every year. I  _know_ what I'm capable of becoming."

Percy continued, "It's been a hundred years since slavery but we don't have anything to show for it. We don't need anyone's permission to be free."

A woman yelled, "That's right, my man!"

Percy stated, "The students at Howard University said that America is the black man's battleground. You all know we are fighting a war on the streets of Atlanta. Blacks are also fighting the war in Vietnam and that is also a very important issue to the Black Panthers. We support our brothers who are fighting for a country that hates them." Karen thought about Clarence, who would soon be shipped to Vietnam. Black Americans have participated in every war fought by or within the USA. But Grandpa Richard and Uncle Joseph said that when they came home from the wars their uniforms and medals didn't make a big impression on white folks. White people just saw niggers in fancy monkey suits and didn't show any respect to black veterans. There isn't much point in fighting for a country that doesn't respect you.

Then Percy exclaimed, "Cops beat our brothers simply because they are black. Businesses won't hire black folks or give them equal pay. The jails are full of black men unjustly incarcerated by the Man." Everyone started clapping and cheering. Henry handed Percy a rifle and the room fell silent. Percy said, "The revolution isn't here," holding the gun aloft. "It's here," then Percy tapped his temple. "We will ensure our freedom by any means necessary, but before we can go here," he shook the rifle and then said, "That freedom has to live in our minds and hearts." Percy explained the Panthers' ten-point plan and gave out a list of books that they should read.

Percy closed the meeting by explaining what happened in Oakland about a week ago. Percy said, "Bobby Hutton was the first member of the Black Panthers after the founders. The Panthers made sure Bobby got his mother's permission before he joined since he was so young. The Oakland police raided our Oakland headquarters and ambushed the Panthers while they were in a car. This forced the Panthers to flee inside a house for shelter. There was a shoot-out between the police and the Panthers. The cops then tear-gassed the building. Then Little Bobby went outside to surrender. He even took off all his clothes except his underwear to show the cops he was unarmed. But the cops shot him twelve times. A seventeen-year-old, unarmed black boy." Karen thought, _Just like Emmett Till and those four little girls from Birmingham._ Percy explained, "Bobby may be the first Panther to die in this fight, but he's not the first casualty of the race war. We must all be prepared to fight for freedom!" Everyone cheered!

Percy raised his fist in the air and yelled, "All power to the people!"

Everyone else raised their fist and yelled, "All power to the people!"

Isaac said, "We should leave, it's getting late." Karen saw Salim Shabazz. She had heard that Salim's mother had forbade him from joining the Panthers because she wanted him to focus on his schoolwork. However, she compromised with Salim and allowed him to attend the Panthers' political education and black history classes. Karen also saw George Gaither. Even though George was sixteen years old, he had dropped out of school. He worked at Uncle Winston's auto shop so that he could help his mom with the bills. Then Karen saw Jordan Small. Mr. Small was a pacifist so he definitely wouldn't approve of his son getting involved with militants. Karen could tell from the look Jordan got on his face when he saw the clock that his father had no idea that he was here. Jordan ran out the door so that he could get home before his parents knew that he was gone.

When the Lincoln siblings got home and were tucked in bed Karen thought about how crazy life was. But no matter how bad the world gets you have to keep on going. Somehow, someway.


	9. Chapter 9

On the second to last day of school tragedy struck the nation again. On the morning of June 6 the anchorman on the morning news told Atlanta, "Tragedy has struck the nation. Robert F. Kennedy was shot as he walked through the the kitchen of the Ambassador Hotel in Los Angeles, California. He suffered three gunshot wounds and was rushed to the Good Samaritan Hospital where he was reported dead early this morning. Senator Kennedy intended to join the Presidential campaign and win the nomination for the Democratic Party..."

First Dr. King, now Bobby Kennedy. Reverend Thompson gave a sermon for Bobby Kennedy but reminded everyone that they had to continue the fight for civil rights. The Black Panthers saw this as more proof of how nonviolence wouldn't help blacks achieve their civil rights. Not everyone agreed with the Panthers' methods, including Grandma Cornelia who had once again come to Atlanta to check on her grandbabies. She also came to console Uncle Joseph and Aunt Ophelia since their son had reported for basic army training at Fort McPherson four days after his graduation. Uncle Joseph said, "I fought in the army during the Second World War. I even got a medal. The army helped make me a man. Maybe Vietnam will force Clarence to grow up."

Karen wasn't so sure. Karen remembered seeing Clarence in a green army uniform with a green hat on his shaved head, standing with other men who looked straight out of high school. They all carried green bags and rifles. Before Clarence left he had given his family a warm smile. Karen knew she was supposed to feel pride but she just felt scared for Clarence. When Grandpa Richard was shipped to France with the 93rd Infantry Division and Uncle Joseph was shipped to England with the 761st Tank Battalion, the family had also been scared for them. Karen hoped that when Clarence came home he wouldn't look like a ghost. Everybody waved as the army band played a marching tune. But Aunt Ophelia, Lisa, Delores, and Charlene just cried and cried.

Percy went over to Uncle Joseph and Aunt Ophelia's place to check on them. When Grandma Cornelia answered the door she said, "Percy Brown, do you want to get arrested? Get shot up in the street? Take that nonsense off right now."

Percy smiled, hugged Grandma Cornelia and said, "It's nice to see you too, Aunt Cornelia."

Karen said, "I think you look very handsome in your black leather jacket and black beret."

Percy said, "Thank you, Karen. The blacker, the better."

Charlene walked in and said, "Hi, Percy."

Percy said, "Hello. Whatcha up to?"

Charlene said, "I have to pick courses for my first semester at Atlanta A&T. Since I'm pre-law I have to pick courses that will get me into law school."

Grandma Cornelia said, "What's all this nonsense? Becoming a lawyer when you know you could be a great teacher."

Charlene stated, "The only way we're gonna make this country better for black people is by changing the laws. And what better way to study the laws than by becoming a lawyer?"

Karen said, "Maybe you could get into politics, like the Kennedys."

Grandma Cornelia said, "Don't be ridiculous. Women don't have no business in politics."

Karen said, "Women have no business in pants either but I'm wearing them." Karen also had several pairs of secondhand jeans along with her collection of overalls. She wore nothing but pants in the summertime. Grandma Cornelia shook her head as if she didn't know what would become of her odd granddaughter.

It seemed that all Karen could do was disappoint her grandmother. When Grandma Cornelia was at Karen's house she answered the phone on the first call. When she hung up she yelled, "Karen!"

Karen came into the living room and asked, "Yes, Grandma?"

Grandma Cornelia said, "Mrs. Myers just called and said that you punched her boy in the face."

Karen thought, _Oh snap!_ Most of the boys she beat up never tattled because the last thing they needed was for everyone in Sweet Auburn to know that they got beat up by a girl. Karen explained, "Jason Myers said that women don't make good scientists or doctors. I reminded him that Dr. Small is a doctor and that Marie Curie was the first woman to win a Nobel Prize. When he still said a woman can't do anything but cook and clean, I punched him in the face. It's not my fault he can't take a beating from a girl."

Grandma Cornelia said, "Go and cut me a switch."

Karen said, "No! I was sticking up for the female gender."

Grandma Cornelia tried to grab Karen but Karen bit her on the hand! Grandma Cornelia screamed and Karen refused to let go. Then Victoria walked in and asked, "What's going on?" Victoria pulled Karen off Grandma Cornelia.

Grandma Cornelia nursed her bloody hand while she said, "This savage you have for a daughter got into a fight with a boy."

Victoria asked, "What did he do?"

Karen said, "He said girls can't be doctors and scientists."

Victoria said, "Karen, watch your temper."

Karen said, "I'll try."

Grandma Cornelia said, "What kind of mother are you?! If Karen keeps running around like a savage she'll never be a good wife or mother!"

Victoria said, "She's only eight. She should be focusing on schoolwork and playing."

Grandma Cornelia said, "All that nonsense they're teaching in school will lead to the ruin of this family. Karen isn't gonna be no doctor or scientist."

Victoria got a hard look on her face and told her mother, "My daughter will be whatever she wants to be. She's my child and I'm raising her my way." Karen often forgot her mother was someone else's child. When Grandma Cornelia visited Atlanta and tried to give her children orders, they often pretended they didn't hear her but they did mind her. Karen was glad her mother stood up to Grandma Cornelia. Karen didn't want anyone to be over her mother. 

Then the Lincoln siblings decided to visit Percy's "Panther Pad." Percy shared the apartment with a young black man named Gideon Baker. Percy said it wasn't safe for him to stay with his cousins so he roomed with other Black Panthers. The fourth and fifth floors of the building were all "Panther Pads." The “Panther Pads” had round-the-clock security and a list of rotating responsibilities. There were always Black Panthers guarding the hallways outside the apartments and Panthers took turns cooking, cleaning, shopping, and running the community programs. Percy's apartment had a small kitchen with a table, a living room, and two bedrooms. The Lincolns noticed that there wasn't a TV set.

Lisa immediately asked, "Where's the TV?"

Percy replied, "At the shop. I had to get it fixed."

Julian asked, "How are you gonna survive without a TV set?"

Percy said, "No one  _needs_ a television set. Television is a liar and a story. Besides there are hardly any black faces on the small screen since the white devil doesn't want blacks to succeed in anything, including the world of TV."

Karen said, "You need to learn to keep your eyes peeled for black faces."

Isaac added, "And your ears open for all the words they say."

Even though there were black faces on TV they usually didn't say much. For instance, it was easy to count the number of words the black engineer on _Mission Impossible_ spoke as well as the black POW on  _Hogan's Heroes_. Lieutenant Uhura worked alongside a multiracial, multi-gender lineup on the USS _Enterprise_ on the sci-fi show, _Star Trek_. There was also a show called  _I Spy_ which featured Bill Cosby in a lead role. Unfortunately, the show was blocked by TV stations in Georgia until Mr. Small brought the case to court and informed the TV stations that they couldn't block the show just because a black man was the star. The show was unblocked and became a favorite for the Lincolns. The Lincoln siblings also saw black folks in commercials. The black folks would often talk about deodorant, wash powder, and food products in dead, expressionless voices. But the Lincoln siblings would always glue themselves to the TV set when a variety show like _American Bandstand_ , _The Mike Douglas Show_ , and _The Ed Sullivan Show_ came on. They saw black musicians such as James Brown, Jackie Wilson, Aretha Franklin, Sammy Davis Jr., Sly & The Family Stone, and Motown acts. Magazines like _Ebony_ and _Jet_ featured famous black entertainers so the Lincoln siblings were able to catch up on their favorite celebrities.

Isaac almost got in serious trouble. When Isaac and Karen found Grandma Cornelia walking aimlessly in the neighborhood they tried to apologize on behalf of their mother. Then Isaac slipped on a skateboard someone left lying around. He rolled right into a car and then two cops came. The first cop said, "Well, well, nigger, looks like we caught you in the nick of time."

Isaac said, "Whoa, I didn't try to steal the car."

Karen said, "Yes, it's true. He just slipped on that skateboard."

Grandma Cornelia put on a forced smile and said, "Sirs, my grandson is a good boy. He wasn't trying to cause trouble."

The second cop said, "Shut your face, granny. We'll decide whether or not he's causing trouble."

Grandma Cornelia's smile faded and she said, "Yes, sir."

Then someone tapped the second cop on the shoulder and asked, "Did I just hear you pigs tell this sweet lady to shut up?"

The cop turned around and saw Percy and Gideon holding rifles. The first cop said, "Whoa, son, put the gun down and we'll talk."

Percy said, "Well, I heard you talking. You're planning to arrest my man Isaac for a crime he didn't commit. False arrest means you could be facing quite a bit of jail time."

The second cop said, "Who's going to believe you two niggers?"

Gideon said, "I think it's best you get outta my face, pig. Word travels fast in Sweet Auburn and I'm sure the last thing you need is every Negro in the 'hood tearing down your police station."

The first cop said, "Fine, we're going. The whole thing was a big misunderstanding."

The cops left and Karen let out her breath. She didn't even know she was holding it. Isaac said, "Thanks, Percy."

Percy said, "No problem."

Gideon said, "Black folks gotta stick together."

Grandma Cornelia said, "We were handling things just fine until you two showed up."

Percy said, "Yes, ma'am. No, ma'am. Yes, sir. No, sir. You sound like a country mule stating words that belong back in slavery days."

Grandma Cornelia said, "I doubt those two cops will let this sleeping dog lie. They'll have us all strung up and tossed into the nearest river. It happens in Twiggs County and it can happen here."

Percy said, "Let's _all_ talk at the office."

On the way to the Panthers' office Grandma Cornelia swore that Percy and Gideon had stepped on the known and unknown graves of every Parker, MacGregor, Freeman, Lincoln, and Brown who had to bow and scrape before the white man to keep from getting strung up in an oak tree or drowned in the river. Soon they arrived at the Black Panthers' new office. It was a three-story building made of red brick. To the right of the double-doors was a glass window with the words **THE BLACK PANTHER PARTY** painted in black. Next to that was a painted picture of the Black Panther logo. When they stepped inside they saw African-print cloths, the Panthers' Ten-Point Program, the 761st Tank Battalion insignia, and a huge poster of Huey Newton hanging on the walls.

Percy pointed to the chairs and sofa and said, "Y'all can sit wherever you want. I've got to finish licking and sticking these stamps."

Grandma Cornelia saw the envelopes stuffed with letters on Percy's desk. She asked, "Do a lot of folks send in money?"

Gideon explained, "Something's gotta pay for all the food the kids eat everyday. Plus the new health and dental clinic we'll be building in the neighborhood."

Karen asked, "Did you say free?"

Gideon replied, "Yes, my sister. A lot of folks never visit a doctor or a dentist because they cost too much."

Grandma Cornelia said, "You Black Panthers talk about changing things in every ghetto in America even though you're just kids."

Percy said, "Sometimes kids can make the greatest difference. There's more to being a Panther than holding a gun."

Grandma Cornelia said, "Such as?"

Percy said, "People are afraid of the Panthers' _ideas_. Not our guns. We're saying that black people can fix our problems ourselves. That we don't have to wait to be accepted into the white mainstream to have our day come."

Gideon said, "It's the difference between demonstrating and organizing. Between waiting for handouts that aren't coming or taking care of each other the way we have to. It's about safer streets, food for hungry kids, free medicine, a clothing exchange, a brighter future for all black people."

Grandma Cornelia said, "You certainly have a way with words."

Percy asked, "Like your father, Reverend Augustus Freeman?"

Grandma Cornelia didn't reply quickly. Isaac said, "Whenever someone mentions Great-grandpa's name you fall silent."

Grandma Cornelia said, "My father was a respected leader in Twiggs County. He helped the farmers receive equal pay for their produce and got new books for the schools. He was even the first colored registered voter in Twiggs County."

Karen said, "How come you don't wanna do the same thing?"

Grandma Cornelia flustered, "I'm not like my father. I can't change things. I'm too focused on making sure my family survives."

Percy said, "Survival and living are two very different things. If you don't wanna move forward, fine by me. Just don't stop those who want to."


	10. Chapter 10

Madea talked to each member of her family to make sure things weren't falling apart. Madea sat her mother down in the living room and told her, "Ma, ever since me and my brothers and sister were kids you've been trying to spoil and bind us to you until it's a wonder that we grew up at all. You wanna know why Joseph hopped on a train, Isaiah moved to New York, Chris moved to Boston, and me and Victoria moved to Atlanta?" Grandma Cornelia fell silent so Madea continued, "Your well-intended but overbearing sympathy is what drove us to move. Except for Donnie but he's always been your baby boy."

Grandma Cornelia said, "I just want to make sure my children and grandchildren are alright."

Madea said, "That's all well and good but remember that me, Victoria, and Joseph aren't kids anymore. We're adults and we can raise our own kids."

Grandma Cornelia said, "If Victoria got married again then maybe her children wouldn't turn into savages."

Madea said, "Karen is not a savage, she's a girl. A girl who is as steady as a rock and can be called upon to do what is required. Let her be a kid. Childhood doesn't last forever."

Madea told Charlene, "Study hard at school because I expect you to become a lawyer. We need more women making noise in politics. I don't care if James Brown said 'It's a Man's World.' The status of women in American society has to change." Madea told Karen, "You can be a doctor, a scientist, or anything you wanna be. Don't let anyone lower your limits because of who you are, what you are, and where you come from. Uncle Isaiah was born a farm boy but he's now one of the top journalists for the  _New York Amsterdam News_. Cornelius Freeman was born a slave but he grew up to run a fine hotel. Do great things, Karen. Be the miracle."

Karen went to the third grade in the fall of 1968. But school was a bore since the work was much too easy for Karen. Unfortunately the teachers refused to give Karen any tougher work. So Karen buried herself in books. She read _Animal Farm_ , _Oliver Tw_ _ist_ , _The Hobbit_ , et cetera. The biggest hullabaloo of that fall was the presidential election. It was between Hubert H. Humphrey of the Democratic Party and Richard M. Nixon of the Republican Party. The Democratic National Convention had been held that August in Chicago. Uncle Joseph brought home copies of _The Chicago Defender_. Since President Johnson wasn't seeking reelection, the purpose of the Convention was to pick a new presidential nominee to run as the Democratic Party's candidate for the office. Hippies arrived to protest against the Vietnam War and the Chicago chapter of the Black Panther Party arrived to show black solidarity. Unfortunately there was a riot that was started by the police but was blamed on the Black Panthers. Seven people were charged with conspiracy, inciting to riot, et cetera. 

The Nigerian Civil War raged on and reporters stated that military blockades weren't allowing food, medicine, or any kind of aid to reach the Biafrans. The news showed Karen pictures and video shots of malnourished children, sick and injured refugees, and people who had been shot dead. The Biafran government reported that Nigeria was using hunger and genocide to win the war. Senator Ted Kennedy was attempting to provide aid to the Biafrans even though the US government supported Nigeria. The Nigerian Civil War was as bad as the Vietnam War.

One day after school Karen checked out the Martin Luther King, Jr. Center for Nonviolent Social Change. Coretta Scott King had started the Center in the basement of her home so that she could educate people on the Civil Rights Movement and keep her husband's nonviolent ideologies alive. Even though Karen and her siblings already knew plenty about the Civil Rights Movement they let Mrs. King educate them. They figured that running the Center helped soothe Mrs. King's heart.

In mid-October the Black Panther Party received the best promotional tool for their platform. The 1968 Olympic Games were being held in Mexico City, Mexico. Tommie Smith and John Carlos won the gold and bronze medal, respectively, in the 200 meter race. When the two black athletes were at the medal ceremony they each raised a black-gloved fist and kept them raised until "The Star-Spangled Banner" had finished playing.

Karen exclaimed, "It's the Black Power salute!"

Julian asked, "Are they allowed to do that on international television?"

Isaac laughed and said, "Well if someone tries to stop them the whole world will see what the USA really is."

That same week, the Lincolns' next-door neighbor, Keith Carter, arrived home from Vietnam. He had dropped out of school like George Gaither to help his parents with the bill. He worked as a waiter in a restaurant until he got drafted. He was usually patient, cool as a cucumber, and helped calm down hot-headed Isaac. But Karen saw he had a harder, older look on his face. He walked down the street to say hello to neighbors. Most people thanked him for his service but Tahj Khan, a Black Muslim, said, "I told you not to go a foreign country to shoot poor people. What you've done in that army will live you for the rest of your life."

Mr. Khan had fought in the Korean War but he felt that what the soldiers were doing in North Korea wasn't right. Mr. Khan knew that all the war propaganda the US government fed people during wartime shouldn't be eaten up. So he strongly spoke out against the Vietnam War at the Atlanta Muslim Temple. Karen also heard on the news that US soldiers harmed Vietnam civilians. Keith kept his head down, walked home, and lay in bed until his next shift at the restaurant.

The next day when Isaac asked Keith, "Keith, wanna shoot some hoops?" Keith just said no and kept staring intensely across the street. Karen didn't see anything particularly interesting across the street but she realized that Keith wasn't really seeing Sweet Auburn. He was somewhere deep inside himself and it didn't look like he was coming out anytime soon. Karen was afraid that Clarence would look like a ghost when he came back from Vietnam.

Charlene, Isaac, and Julian were now sporting symbols of the black struggle: Afros, dashikis, and peace medallions. Charlene started her freshman year of college and said she loved Atlanta A&T University. Atlanta, Georgia is home to the Atlanta University Center, the largest contiguous consortium of historically black colleges and universities in the United States. The colleges and universities included in the consortium are Morehouse College, Spelman College, Morris Brown College, the Interdenominational Theological Center, Clark Atlanta University, and Atlanta A&T University. The consortium structure allows for students to cross-register at the other institutions in order to attain a broader collegiate experience. Morehouse College is an all-male college and Spelman College is an all-female college. Morehouse College was originally founded as the Augusta Institute in 1867, moved to Atlanta in 1879, and was given its current name in 1913. Spelman College was founded in 1881. The other schools in the consortium are co-ed. Morris Brown was also founded in 1881. Clark Atlanta University was originally two separate colleges, Clark College and Atlanta University. Atlanta University was founded in 1865 and Clark College was founded in 1869 but they merged in 1872 to increase student enrollment. The Interdenominational Theological Center was established in 1958 and is the largest Afro-American theological school in the United States. The Atlanta University Center was established in 1929. Atlanta Agricultural and Technical University was founded in 1875 as a land-grant university when Lawrence Murphy made a plea at the state capitol for the new school to receive the benefits of the Morrill Act of 1862. The university started out with a teacher's college, a seminary, a school of agricultural, a medical school, and a law school. During the course of almost a century A&T had grown to become one of the best HBCUs in the USA. Atlanta A&T had schools for arts and sciences, engineering and architecture, music, education, divinity, business, medicine, law, dentistry, and veterinary science. Atlanta A&T is a home to all nine National Pan-Hellenic Council organizations; the fraternities and sororities had their own houses on campus. The school colors, purple and gold, could be seen on students' jackets, sweaters, and caps. The school mascot was the Atlanta A&T Griffin. The Griffin is a legendary creature with the body of a lion and the head and wings of an eagle. Since the Griffin combines the attributes of the King of the Beasts and the King of the Birds, it symbolized the need for leaders in the black community. The school's motto is "Education is the key that unlocks the future."

At A&T issues of race, gender, and discrimination were openly discussed. Charlene said she had joined the debate team since verbal persuasion was a skill all lawyers needed. Professor Taylor was the woman in charge of the debate team. One day she substituted Charlene's political studies class and said, "The presidential election is coming soon. I want you to break into groups of four and discuss any issues we can debate."

Charlene sat with Sarah Cartwright, Ameer Shabazz, and Delroy Waller. Charlene didn't really like Delroy because he always used to tease her. But as they got older he kept staring at her in a funny way and stuttered whenever he talked to her. Clarence told his sister that Delroy probably liked her.  _Liked_ her, liked her. Charlene was five feet ten inches so she was taller than all the girls and most of the boys in her neighborhood. Except Delroy, who was taller than her by a full inch. Clarence had told her, "Look Charlene, if you won't date Delroy then there's only one other guy you can date."

Charlene asked, "Who?"

Clarence said, "Wilt Chamberlain!" Charlene had thrown her Bible at him.

Sarah said, "We can debate which person would make life better for black Americans. Richard Nixon or Hubert Humphrey."

Ameer said, "Everyone knows the Democrats are the ones who will help us. Republicans don't care about us."

Charlene said, "Abraham Lincoln was a Republican and he freed the slaves."

Delroy added, "And they shot him. Just like they shot JFK and RFK. Everyone knows that when a white man stands up for a black man they get shot down. I doubt Nixon or Humphrey would want to help us. It would just put their lives in danger."

Charlene said, "When you're the leader of a nation your life is always in danger."

Professor Taylor walked to the foursome and asked, "Do you have a topic?"

Sarah said, "Yes, ma'am. Who will make life better for black Americans? Nixon or Humphrey?" Professor Taylor nodded her approval.

When Charlene told her cousins about her political studies class Karen spoke her mind and said, "If Bobby Kennedy had lived to run for the presidency and won, he could have made life better for all black Americans. Imagine what would have happened if Abe Lincoln didn't run for the presidency. We'd still be slaves." Mr. Small, Reverend Thompson, and Uncle Isaiah had hoped that Robert F. Kennedy would become the Democratic representative for the presidency because he had looked out for black Americans, just like his brothers John F. Kennedy and Ted Kennedy. He was a friend of Mr. Small's and helped the black Americans with their protests. Mr. Small said that if RFK hadn't sent a force of U.S. Marshals and the National Guard, the Freedom Riders might have been killed by an angry mob at First Baptist Church in Montgomery, Alabama. Bobby Kennedy remained adamant about letting blacks receive equal schooling when James Meredith attempted to integrate the University of Mississippi. He had collaborated with his brother and President Johnson to create the Civil Rights Act. In the spring Uncle Joseph had come home with a copy of the  _New York Amsterdam News_ which featured an article about Bobby Kennedy written by Uncle Isaiah. Senator Kennedy had met with local leaders in Bed-Stuy, Brooklyn at Shiloh Baptist Church a few months before he was assassinated. Bobby Kennedy had attempted to bring economic, education, and housing solutions to combat the urban blight in Bed-Stuy.

However, Grandma Cornelia said she wouldn't vote for RFK. Grandma Cornelia explained, "His hair is too long, like a hippie's. He lets people call him Bobby, not Robert. He's too young, talking about changing things for every Negro in every ghetto. Even though people cheer for him, Bobby Kennedy is still a rich, young Catholic boy whose daddy makes millions selling liquor." Grandma Cornelia hadn't wanted a Catholic president but was as mad and sad as anyone when JFK was assassinated. Even though Ted Kennedy was providing aid to the Ibo people of Biafra, Grandma Cornelia believed that the USA shouldn't waste time on "that Unga Bunga country." She loved keeping up with the Kennedys in the supermarket gossip papers but also loved wagging her finger at them.

Grandma Cornelia and Aunt Ophelia planned to vote Republican for Richard Nixon. Grandma Cornelia and Aunt Ophelia said that Richard Nixon was more suited to be president. Uncle Joseph, Uncle Winston, and Madea argued back and forth about that. Grandma Cornelia and Aunt Ophelia told their relatives not to waste their votes on the Democrats. Instead of fixing things for black Americans, Richard Nixon would win the war in Vietnam; clean up the country of its long-haired, drug-smoking hippies; and get the Black Muslims, Black Panthers, and other black militants in line. He would make America great. Ending the war in Vietnam meant that black people wouldn't be drafted into a pointless war. But getting rid of the Black Muslims and Black Panthers would definitely demoralize the black community. Karen also bet that Richard Nixon wouldn't be caught in Big Bethel AME Church on Auburn Avenue advising the blacks on ways they could improve their community. If a group of black kids attempted to integrate a school and had to a face a mob of angry white people, Richard Nixon probably wouldn't send the U.S. Marshals and National Guard to help them.

Victoria was the only adult who wasn't planning on voting for anybody. She refused to believe that life could get better or worse for black folks just because of who the president was. Victoria said, "I saw Ella Fitzgerald perform at the Peacock Club. The _Atlanta Daily World_ is brave enough to publish articles about lynchings. Dr. King preached at Ebenezer Baptist Church and rallied volunteers for the sit-ins. Last time I checked we are a people who helped ourselves. No one ever gave us nothing. We earned it! It's not up to the mayor, the congressmen, or the President of the United States to change things in Sweet Auburn, it's up to us!"


	11. Chapter 11

On November 5 Richard Nixon was elected President of the United States. Uncle Joseph, Uncle Winston, and Madea said that no black person should have voted for "Tricky Dick" Nixon. Uncle Joseph also came home a week later with a copy of the _New York Amsterdam News_. The people of New York had elected Shirley Chisholm to represent  New York's 12th Congressional District in the US House of Representatives. Aunt Keisha had worked on the campaign committee, Uncle Isaiah had interviewed Miss Chisholm, and there was also a picture of hundreds of people at the campaign headquarters cheering for the first black Congresswoman. Karen was happy that black women were having a say in politics.

Soon the holidays came. Uncle Joseph came home for Christmas but looked very sad and angry as well. Charlene asked her father, "Daddy, what's wrong?"

Uncle Joseph explained, "When the New Year starts I'll need to find a new job."

Aunt Ophelia asked, "You got fired?"

Uncle Joseph nodded. Charlene asked, "Why?"

Uncle Joseph explained, "Most people are using airplanes to get around. Since we have very few customers left there isn't enough money to run the company, let alone pay the porters. On December thirty-first The Pullman Company will officially be out of business."

Charlene asked, "What are we gonna do?"

Uncle Joseph said, "We'll be okay. I'll find a new job. Don't worry."

After the New Year 1969 started. Karen turned nine on April 1 and started novels that were very mature for her age, such as _Catcher in the_ _Rye, Moby Dick,_ and _To Kill a Mockingbird_. The harder a book was the more Karen enjoyed it. Karen was an extraordinary child whose intelligence exceeded her years but no one took much notice. On April 2, the day after Karen's ninth birthday, twenty-one members of the New York chapter of the Black Panther Party were arrested and charged with conspiracy to blow up four police stations, five department stores, and the Bronx Botanical Gardens. The men were facing up to 360 years in prison and an extortionate bail amount of $100'000. But community members in Harlem, Bed-Stuy, and other black neighborhoods were working together to raise money for legal fees. Karen read about it in _The Black Panther_.

In May, when Karen was reading a book while sitting in the tree in her backyard, she heard someone say, "I told you to get seeds."

"I did."

"Those are the wrong kind!" Karen looked around and then looked up. The robins were the ones arguing. Karen thought, _Wait, birds don't talk._ But the robins kept having a full conversation.

When Julian arrived home for dinner he told his family, "I saw Quincy Alexander talking to a cop near Booker T. Washington High. I didn't hear what they said but the cop nodded his head in satisfaction and gave Quincy a wad of bills."

Karen asked, "Why would Quincy talk to a cop? He's a Panther."

Isaac said, "You know Quincy has to support a wife and a kid. The Black Panther Party doesn't pay a lot of cash to its members. When a cop says he wants a little detail about the Panthers' plans and waves a stack of bills that is a strong temptation."

Julian said, "Well I went to Percy's apartment to tell him what happened."

Karen asked, "What will he do to Quincy?"

Victoria said, "He'll most likely fire him. Now eat your food." But Karen had heard on the news that BPP members of the New Haven chapter tortured and murdered a young man named Alex Rackley because they suspected he was an informant. But Percy wouldn't kill any Panther in the Atlanta chapter. He couldn't.

May was also when Aunt Ophelia received the letter. Charlene came home from class when she saw her mother holding a long, brownish-yellow envelope. The address in the corner said **DEPARTMENT OF THE UNITED STATES ARMY**. It had come special delivery and was addressed to **THE FAMILY OF PFC CLARENCE HAMMOND PARKER**. Charlene took it from her mother and said, "Alright, Mama. Alright." Charlene yanked it open and Aunt Ophelia yelped like a piece of her heart had been ripped out. Charlene read the letter and said, "Clarence was killed in action."

Ophelia cried out, "NO! NOT MY BABY!!!"

Charlene held her mother and said, "I'm here, Mama, I'm here." Charlene called her cousins to tell them the sad news. She also called her father, who had found work as a waiter at a restaurant.

Clarence's funeral was held a few weeks later. Clarence had instructed Charlene, "If I get shot and killed in Vietnam make sure I'm buried in my best Sunday suit. Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I can't look good." Grandpa Richard, Grandma Cornelia, and Uncle Don drove the family to Atlanta from Jeffersonville. Uncle Isaiah's family took a plane from JFK International Airport. Uncle Chris' family drove in their Buick from Boston.

The reverend of Butler Street CME Church gave an uplifting sermon. "Even though Clarence Hammond Parker is gone his spirit lives on. Up in Heaven he will meet family members who will welcome him with open arms. They will all look down and watch over the family down here." A military officer then posthumously awarded Clarence the Purple Heart. The Parkers, Boatwrights, and Lincolns were then asked to say a few words about Clarence. The reverend called on Charlene Harriet Parker last.

Charlene said, "Even though Clarence and I were twins we were exact opposites. I concentrated on my schoolwork while he concentrated on wild antics with his friends. But he always knew when I was in trouble even when I didn't say a word. If he needed help I sensed it rather than saw it. It's comforting to have someone who knows you like that. Who understands your mind, body, and soul. Clarence, life won't be the same without you." The cousins tried to comfort Charlene but she seemed unreachable. Charlene had lost her twin and, therefore, a part of herself. She would never be the same.

Charlene passed her final exams with flying colors but she usually stayed inside the house with her mother. Her father did extra shifts at the restaurant and found a second job cleaning office buildings at night since work distracted him from his sorrow.

In late June Uncle Isaiah mailed them a copy of the  _New York Amsterdam News_. The newspaper stated that a riot erupted in New York City at the Stonewall Inn. The newspaper stated that gay people hung out at the Stonewall Inn but she didn't know what to think about homosexuals. Grandma Cornelia said that all homosexuals would burn in Hell and that she would immediately disown any of her grandkids who started thinking such unholy thoughts. Victoria said, "Matthew Carson's first words were 'Mama.' He was looking at me when he said it. But soon he called everybody he saw, even his father, 'Mama.' No one worried about it. But when Matthew was six I caught him wearing lipstick, spraying Chanel Number Five, and playing dress-up in his mama's skirt. I cleaned him up and told him not to act like a girl. But he kept on getting into his mama's make-up bag and soon his daddy caught him. His daddy took his son to the carport and beat him with a hose pipe. After those beatings I told Matthew he wasn't a sideshow freak. I told him he wasn't going to Hell because he liked boys."

Grandpa Richard offered to let Charlene, Isaac, Julian, Karen, Lisa, and Joshua visit Jeffersonville for a summer of fun. Madea's family was headed to Jamaica to visit Uncle Winston's family. Uncle Joseph would be working as a chef for a rich white man in Augusta because the white man's regular chef had to take time off due to illness. Victoria offered to stay with Aunt Ophelia while their kids were away.

An entire summer on a farm? Sounded boring but there was plenty in store for the Lincoln siblings.


	12. Chapter 12

"Now remember to look out for each other."

Isaac replied, "Yes, ma'am."

"Twiggs County is very different from Atlanta."

Julian said, "We know, Ma."

"You kids have some mouths on you so don't start spouting all those Black Power slogans the Panthers taught you."

Karen said, "We know how to deal with racist oppressors."

Lisa added, "Who are trying to keep the black man down."

Victoria shook her head and said, "That's exactly what I mean. Panthers may be loud and proud in Sweet Auburn but it's different in Jeffersonville."

Isaac said, "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on everyone." Victoria nodded her approval.

Isaac, Julian, Karen, Lisa, Joshua, and Charlene had packed their bags and Madea dropped them off at the Greyhound bus station. Even though the ride would only be about an hour and twenty minutes Isaac made sure his siblings had packed comics, books, candy, and games to keep themselves occupied. Madea dropped them off at the station and said, "Have fun on the farm. Don't let Mama's tight rules stop you from enjoying your summer."

The six of them got on the bus and found seats in the back. Bumps were always more enjoyable in the back. Isaac told his siblings, "Remember, when we get to Macon Uncle Noah will drive us to Jeffersonville in his pickup truck."

Karen said, "I know. It's old and rusty."

Charlene added, "And it's red." Charlene hadn't really said much since the army sent her family that envelope. Karen hoped that Charlene would find her voice since she was the best there was at verbal arguments.

Isaac and Julian read their favorite comic books. Karen read _Moby Dick_. Lisa and Joshua played Snakes and Ladders. Charlene just looked out the window for over an hour and watched Georgia zoom by. Then the bus stopped in Macon and they all got off. Julian asked, "Does anyone see a red pickup?"

Charlene saw it first and said, "There it is."

Isaac was six feet tall and saw it too. Uncle Noah got out of the pickup and said, "Howdy, y'all. How are my nieces and nephews?" Great Aunt Freida's daughter Naomi had married Noah Grayson and Victoria had told her children to call any older adults in their family "Aunt" or "Uncle." Any relatives their age were their cousins. They all got into Uncle Noah's pickup and he drove them to Jeffersonville.

Uncle Noah let them snack on salted and sugared pecans while they waved to everyone they saw. Soon Karen saw it. Grandpa Richard's house. When Uncle Noah stopped the truck Lisa got out first and yelled as loud as Fred Flintstone, "WE'RE HERE!"

Isaac said, "Not so loud, the neighbors will hear."

Then Grandpa Richard came out and exclaimed, "My grandkids are here!"

They all rushed to give Uncle Richard a hug except for Charlene. She said, "Hi, Grandpa," and walked into the house with her suitcase.

Uncle Richard said, "Let's get you situated inside." The house looked the way it did three years ago. Two stories. A living room and kitchen. Three bathrooms. Four bedrooms. Luther Parker had built the house himself when he and his family were emancipated over one hundred years ago.

Grandma Cornelia said, "Well, looks like y'all are here. Lou, show them where they can put their things."

Louis Parker had just turned fifteen and was the same height as Charlene. But that meant he was two inches shorter than Isaac. Isaac said, "Well, cuz, looks like you finally grew out of that munchkin body."

Lou said, "Hardy har har. Come on, I'll show you where you're sleeping." Grandpa Richard and Grandma Cornelia had their own room and bathroom. When Grandpa Richard built the house he built two other bedrooms for his children. Now Uncle Donovan and his wife, Aunt Lizzy, slept in the second bedroom. Lou and his brother, Timothy, shared the third bedroom. Grandpa Richard had built the fourth bedroom as a guestroom but it was now Kathleen's bedroom. Isaac, Julian, and Joshua would sleep on cots in Lou and Timmy's room while Karen, Lisa, and Charlene slept on cots in Kathy's room. When Karen stepped into the room she saw Charlene was already unpacking. 

After they unpacked they went downstairs to the dining room for lunch. Fried ham sandwiches with cool lemonade and walnut brownies for dessert. Julian volunteered to say the blessing since he was the most religious. Karen asked, "Where's Timmy?"

Lou explained, "Tending the sheep."

Lisa asked, "Why do the sheep need tending?"

Lou explained, "To make sure they don't wander off and get into trouble."

Isaac asked, "Tim's taking care of the sheep now?"

Grandpa Richard said, "Yep. Lou helps me and Don in the fields. Kathy looks after the chickens and milks the cows."

Joshua asked, "Doesn't he eat?" The thought of skipping a meal was unthinkable to Joshua.

Grandma Cornelia said, "I bring him lunch out where he's tending the sheep. At dusk he'll bring the sheep into the barn and join us for dinner."

After lunch the Lincoln siblings went out to explore the farm. Karen talked Charlene into coming with them instead of going back to Kathy's room and sulking. Lou showed them the fields; the Parkers used to grow only cotton but it depleted the soil, forcing them to switch to different crops and use new methods of planting before the land was completely worn out. The Lincoln siblings and Charlene saw half-ripe tomatoes, cabbages, lettuce, collard greens, black-eyed peas, bell peppers, carrots, okra, soybeans, and vidalia onions. Uncle Don said, "It looks like we'll have a bumper crop this year."

Fifteen acres of the farm were for the vegetables. The other fifteen acres was grazing ground for the animals. The Lincoln siblings and Charlene all walked over to the walnut trees where four cows were grazing. Kathy led two of them back to the barn so that she could milk them. Kathy was twelve but she knew what she was doing. She took a rag covered with soap and used it to clean the udders. Kathy explained, "We don't want dirty milk." She then took two of the udders and squeezed them. Soon there were two buckets of milk. Kathy said, "Annabelle's done. Now on to Bessie."

Karen asked, "Does that hurt the cows?"

Kathy said, "Of course not."

Then Bessie said, "I'd kicked her in the rear if we weren't friends."

Karen asked, "Did y'all hear that?"

Charlene asked, "Hear what, the mooing? Cows moo."

Karen said, "Never mind."

Lisa asked, "What about the other cows in the field?" There was another black-and-white cow grazing and a black cow with long horns sitting in the shade of the walnut trees.

Kathy explained, "Julia is getting ready to drop her calf any day so she's dry. She'll have plenty of milk when her baby is born. The other one is Brutus, our champion bull. Only female cows have udders so he can't be milked."

Joshua asked, "Do you use him in bullfights like Spanish people do?"

Kathy laughed and said, "No, cuz. We take him to the county fair where they judge the bulls based on the color of their hide, their horns, and their strength. Brutus has won the blue ribbon three years in a row and we're counting on a fourth."

Isaac said, "You also need a bull to make calves."

Kathy said, "That's right, Isaac."

Lisa asked, "How do bulls and cows make calves?"

Karen said, "That's another question for another day."

When Kathy left the cows to graze in their patch she took them to where her brother was tending the sheep. Kathy explained that when Timmy turned thirteen tending sheep became his main chore on the farm. Timmy was just sitting in the shade of the magnolia trees watching the sheep. When Isaac tapped him on the shoulder Timmy exclaimed, "Alright, y'all arrived! Grandpa has been talking nonstop about your visit for weeks."

Joshua asked, "Do you just sit and watch the sheep all day?"

Timmy said, "Yeah, pretty much, when I'm not working in the fields."

Lisa asked, "Doesn't it get boring?"

Timmy said, "Nah, besides I have Duke and Dixie to keep me company."

Timmy whistled and two Border Collies herded the sheep to another area of the pasture. Karen had almost forgotten about Duke and Dixie. They were champion sheepdogs who had a lot of comments about the sheep. Duke said, "Come on, you lazy mutton chops, move it!"

Dixie said, "This is all the thanks we get for protecting you from wolves and foxes."

Karen looked at the others but they didn't seem to understand what Duke and Dixie had said. Charlene said, "I don't care what Grandma Cornelia says about living here. if I was stuck on this farm I'd try harder than ever to get into law school."

Timmy said, "Grandma says you becoming a lawyer is an impossible dream."

Charlene stated, "I don't care what anyone else says. Professor Taylor is a lawyer and I can become one too. Clarence always said that I was the smartest girl he knew." The Lincoln siblings held their breath since this was the first time they had heard Charlene speak her brother's name out loud since the funeral.

Kathy said teasingly, "Timmy wants to fly like a bird."

Isaac asked, "You wanna be a bird?"

Timmy explained, "I wanna fly planes. I wanna fly fighter jets."

Charlene got angry and yelled, "Don't talk about joining the army! My brother got killed in a pointless war and I don't want to hear about anybody else getting killed in the white man's army!" Charlene stomped angrily back to the house.

Grandma Cornelia asked, "What set Charlene off?"

Joshua said, "Timmy saying he wants to fly planes in the army."

Grandma Cornelia said, "Now, Timmy, you know they don't let colored people fly planes."

Julian said, "Yes, they do. Preacher Hopper said that Tuskegee University used to educate the Tuskegee Airmen, the first black men to fly planes in the US Armed Forces."

Grandma Cornelia said, "A colored man can be a great many things. A farmer. A doctor. A religious minister. But he can't start thinking that he can do everything all at once. What if Timmy made a mistake in the air while everyone was watching? Then he'd shame the entire Negro race."

Karen couldn't believe that Timmy sat at the dinner table and said nothing. _Nothing._ Grandma Cornelia was the perfect example of what Malcolm X called "a brainwashed Christian." Isaac said, "Don't listen to her, Timmy. You can fly planes if you want to."

Grandma Cornelia asked, "Don't listen to your elders? Children are going to stop minding their parents and the Negro race will go to ruin."

Julian stated, "The _black_ race is always moving forward. If elders are going to stomp on the dreams of their own family then maybe we should stop listening to them."

Karen said, "The hippies are right. You can't trust anyone over thirty."

Grandma Cornelia said, "You're asking for the switch."

Karen went out, snapped a branch off a tree, and gave it to her grandma. Karen said, "Alright, go ahead," even though it was clear she had outgrown her fear of Grandma Cornelia and could easily take her in a fight.

Grandpa Richard, Uncle Don, and Cousin Lou all came in from the fields. Grandpa Richard asked, "What's all this?"

They all explained what happened. Uncle Don said, "Ma, the world is changing and we have to learn to change with it."

Grandma Cornelia said, "We don't need change."

Charlene stepped in and said, "If things didn't change we'd all still be be slaves. If things didn't change we'd still be sitting at the back of the bus." Charlene had that fire in her eyes and that passion in her voice. That's how Karen knew her cousin was still in there.      


	13. Chapter 13

The hot Georgia sun woke Karen up the next morning. Lisa was still sleeping. Karen brushed her teeth, took a bath, got dressed in some overalls, and went downstairs. Charlene was eating some cornflakes with milk. Karen asked, "Where's Kathy?"

Charlene replied, "Outside getting eggs."

Karen went outside to see the chicken coop which was inside the wired chicken run. She walked in and saw Kathy picking eggs out of the nest without disturbing the birds. Kathy asked without turning around, "You're finally awake?"

Karen explained, "It was the sun. I'd sleep all day if I could."

Kathy turned around, smiled, and said, "You're a country girl at heart."

Karen shrugged and said, "Maybe when I'm grown up I'll buy myself a place in the country."

Kathy gave Karen a basket and they gathered the remaining eggs. Kathy said, "You're a natural at this. When Isaac and Julian did this three years ago they always upset the hens."

Karen asked, "Do you always get up this early?"

Kathy explained, "I get up at five every morning to milk the cows. Then I get eggs from the hens."

Karen asked, "Doesn't the rooster wake everyone up?"

Kathy said, "We don't have a rooster. Roosters cause hens to lay eggs with chicks instead of yolk. If we need more hens, we go to the chicken and feed store in town for replacements. We use alarm clocks instead of roosters; this is the twentieth century, after all. Farm folk have to wake up early to get our chores done."

Karen thought, _You won't see me getting up at five every morning. No sirree._

Grandma Cornelia wanted Karen to stay indoors and help with the knitting and the sewing. Karen said, "I hate sewing." Grandma Cornelia wondered why she bothered to ask a tomboy to help her sew.

Lisa said, "I like sewing! I'll help you, Grandma."

Karen knew that Lisa was working hard to be Grandma Cornelia's favorite. That was fine with Karen. If Grandma Cornelia doted on Lisa then Karen would be free to be herself. Karen went out to the pasture where Timmy was tending the sheep. She saw him holding a razor and asked, "What are you doing?"

Timmy explained, "It's time to shear the sheep. This summer sun will roast those sheep unless they get a wool cut."

Karen watched in fascination while Timmy sheared the sheep without any help. Since there were fourteen sheep Timmy taught Karen how to shear so that she would help him. Karen got the hang of it and soon there was a large pile of wool. Karen asked, "What do you do with it?"

Timmy said, "We take it into the textile mill in town and have it turned into yarn. We keep some yarn and sell the rest."

After lunch Timmy got a large knife from the kitchen drawer. Karen asked, "What are you doing with that?"

Timmy said, "Grandma wants to make mutton chops for dinner. So we'll soon have thirteen sheep instead of fourteen."

Karen realized what Timmy was going to do and said, "Oh no, you can't murder an innocent sheep. What did they ever do to you?"

Timmy said, "Whoa, cuz, what do you think sheep, cows, and chickens are raised for? Ya think we're running a petting zoo?"

Karen watched as Timmy led a sheep away from the herd and led it into a small black hut. When Timmy came out Karen saw the blood on the knife. Timmy said, "I could use some help cutting the meat." They drained the blood. Then Timmy showed Karen how to slice through the sheep's bones, which was difficult. It was easier to cut through the sheep's joints and cartilage, similar to slicing butter. As they cut the sheep into sections, Karen couldn't get past the fact that the bloody meat slabs were a living, breathing creature thirty minutes ago.

At dinner Karen ate her vegetables but refused to eat her mutton chops. Charlene asked, "What's wrong, Karen?"

Timmy said, "Karen's just sensitive about the animals. She just realized that we ain't running a petting zoo."

Isaac said, "If you won't eat it, I will."

Grandma Cornelia said, "If you don't eat all your dinner you don't get dessert. There are children starving in Africa, India, and China. Be grateful for the bounty God has given us."

Karen said, "God also tells us not to kill."

Charlene said, "Grandma, Professor Okello teaches African Studies at A&T. He's from Uganda in East Africa. His father was a wealthy landowner so I know he never starved to death during his childhood. I hate cultural stereotypes." Everyone else ate sweet potato pie for dessert while Karen read a book in Kathy's room. But Charlene was able to sneak away a piece of pie.

The next day Isaac and Julian helped Grandpa Richard, Uncle Don, and Cousin Lou gather vegetables that had ripened. They soon had baskets of okra, yams, tomatoes, and black-eyed peas. Grandma Cornelia made fried okra and black-eyed peas soup for dinner and dessert was banana cream pie. When they went to bed Karen heard the sound of hooves outside. She looked out the window and saw men in white sheets riding horses. The KKK was riding tonight. Probably planning to lynch someone for an unjust reason. Grandpa Richard kept a double-barrel shotgun under his bed. He said if a Klansman tried to harm his family he'd shoot the first one who came through the door.

The next day Grandma Cornelia said, "I want to make peach cobbler for dinner. I'll need fresh peaches."

Julian said, "We can get some, Grandma!"

Isaac and Julian led Karen, Lisa, Joshua, and Charlene down the road. After ten minutes they were at Uncle Noah's farm. They knocked at the door but a voice said, "Over here, fellas!" The voice belonged to their cousin Daisy Mae Grayson. Daisy Mae was up in a tree collecting peaches. Uncle Noah had an orchard on his thirty acres of land. There were pecan, peach, apple, and lemon trees. Aunt Naomi was the best cook in Twiggs County and was always baking cakes, pies, crumbles, and cobblers. Daisy Mae said, "Y'all get some baskets and help me out!"

They all got baskets and started gathering fruit. Isaac, Julian, Karen, and Charlene climbed the trees and picked the ripest peaches, pecans, and lemons. Lisa and Joshua picked fruit off the ground. Julian asked, "Where's Austin?"

Daisy Mae said, "Austin's hanging with his friends." Daisy Mae's older brother Austin was studying agricultural science at North Carolina A&T State University but he always came home during the summer. Soon they had six baskets of fruit. Daisy Mae said, "Alright, y'all, I'll show you around."

Uncle Noah and Aunt Naomi kept a small vegetable garden. Out in the fields were rows of peanuts, watermelons, blueberries, and strawberries. Karen asked, "Do you have any animals?"

Daisy Mae said, "Of course." Daisy Mae showed them the pig pen where a bunch of pink and black pigs were rolling in the mud trying to cool off.

Lisa said, "They're really fat!"

Daisy Mae said, "The fatter the better!"

Karen said, "Some of these pigs are black. I thought pigs were pink."

Daisy Mae said, "Pigs come in different colors." Daisy Mae showed them the chicken coop, which was about the same size as the Parkers'. Karen counted a dozen hens. The Parkers had sixteen hens plus the rooster. Then Daisy Mae opened the barn door and a herd of goats came out. Daisy Mae whistled and two German Shepherds came barking at the goat herd. Daisy Mae said, "Ralph, Ruby, lead the herd to the pasture." Ralph and Ruby herded the goats and watched them while they were grazing.

Then Aunt Naomi yelled out, "Lunchtime!"

As they were all heading toward the house Karen asked, "You leave the goats out in the pasture all alone?"

Daisy Mae explained, "Ralph and Ruby can look after the herd while I'm gone. If trouble shows up Ruby runs back to the house barking like the Dickens."

Aunt Naomi said, "Welcome, y'all. We have a real treat. Roasted goat meat with mac and cheese." Karen still felt uncomfortable about eating something that was once a living, breathing creature. Julian ate her goat meat for her. For dessert was lemon meringue pie.

Joshua exclaimed, "This is the best pie I ever tasted!"

Aunt Naomi laughed and said, "I'm glad someone appreciates my cooking!"

Charlene said, "Don't mind Karen, she's a little sensitive about animals." Karen befriended the Graysons' orange tabby cat, Rollie. He was pretty fat but he was a great mouser. Grandpa Richard had a black cat called Midnight but she spent most of her time napping in the barn.

Isaac talked with Daisy Mae who was his age. She asked him, "You got a girlfriend?"

Isaac said, "Nope."

Daisy Mae said, "A big, strong chap like you is single? Aren't the girls pretty in Atlanta?"

Isaac said, "They're pretty but I'm looking for more than just beauty in a girl. I'm still looking for Miss Right." Daisy Mae stayed silent until Isaac asked her, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Daisy Mae said, "I did, but it just wouldn't work out."

Isaac asked, "Why? Was he ugly?"

Daisy Mae said, "Of course not! He was so handsome. He had broad shoulders, muscular arms, brown hair, and blue eyes. He had these freckles on his nose."

Isaac said, "Blue eyes and freckles? He doesn't sound like a black boy."

Daisy Mae said, "He was white but he was one of the most beautiful people I've ever met. He said that we shouldn't have to keep our romance a secret. That we should make an announcement to all of Twiggs County. I thought he sounded crazy so I walked out on him."

Isaac said, "You're in love with a white boy?" Daisy Mae nodded yes. Isaac said, "I think it's sweet. You should talk to him and agree to bring your romance out in the open."

Daisy Mae said, "This isn't Atlanta. There are consequences for what we'd we be doing."

Isaac said, "You shouldn't be punished for loving a boy. What do you think all the marches and protests were for?"

Daisy Mae asked, "What about the Klan?"

Isaac said, "Take a stand. Show the county you're not afraid of loving a white boy."

Daisy Mae said, "Sweet Auburn really messes up black folks!" Isaac and Daisy laughed out loud.   


	14. Chapter 14

The next day three girls came to Grandpa Richard's farm. Lou exclaimed, "Hey, it's the Vandellas come to stir up trouble!" The three girls were Matthias Calloway's daughters, Samantha, Judith, and Cassandra. They went by Sam, Judy, and Cassie. They were also visiting their grandparents that summer.

Grandpa Richard said, "Figures. I tell my big sister that my grandkids are visiting and she has to do the same thing. She did it last year and I knew she'd do it again this year!" Last summer Uncle Isaiah's kids had visited Grandpa Richard. Great Aunt Frieda had also allowed her daughter Caroline's kids to come and visit. Grandpa Richard and Great Aunt Frieda had a friendly rivalry. Eleven-year-old Sam said, "Grandpa Alex said we should stretch our legs and check out the county."

Nine-year-old Judy said, "We came to see the sheep."

"And the cows and chickens," said seven-year-old Cassie.

Grandpa Richard pointed to the pasture and said, "Go see your livestock."

Timmy was stroking a sheep who was lying on her side. Judy asked, "What are you doing?"

Timmy said, "This ewe is ready to give birth. I told Karen to go to the house and call the town vet. He should be here soon."

Karen came running and said, "Dr. Hopkins should be here in ten minutes."

Timmy stroked the ewe until a black man in a suit came. The black man said, "The ewe's ready?"

Timmy replied, "Yes, Doc."

Dr. Hopkins sanitized his hand and helped pull the lamb out while the ewe pushed. The Doc got a cloth to clean the lamb and said, "This little gal looks healthy." He then let the lamb drink its mother milk. Dr. Hopkins said, "How about I check the cows? Julia could be expecting any day now." Dr. Hopkins analyzed Julia and said, "She's healthy so the calf should be healthy too. Call me when she's ready to drop it."

Kathy then showed the Calloway sisters the chicken coop. Judy said, "PU! This place stinks!"

Sam punched her sister in the arm and said, "Chickens can't help the way they smell."

Kathy took a hen and said, "There'll be one less chicken stinking up the place. Grandma Cornelia is making her famous baked chicken."

Cassie exclaimed, "You can't kill a chicken! What did it ever do to you?"

Karen said, "You don't have to eat chicken if you don't want to." The Calloway sisters went back to Great Aunt Freida's place for dinner. Karen refused to eat her drumstick at dinner so Joshua ate it.

The next day Isaac, Julian, Karen, Lisa, Joshua, and Charlene trekked through the meadow, across a stream, and through some woods to get to Great Aunt Frieda's place. The first thing they saw was cotton. Cotton as far as the eye could see. The Calloways used their twenty acres of land to plant the South's number one cash crop. Joshua said, "That looks like snow."

Isaac said, "It's the Calloways' cotton plants. But some snow would help cool us down."

They walked around the cotton stalks and soon saw the back of the house. They saw Aunt Denise, Great Aunt Freida's daughter-in-law, fanning herself with a copy of  _Ebony_ magazine. She said, "Hiya, y'all. If you wanna play with my boys you'll have to wait until they're finished their work." Aunt Denise was a schoolteacher at Twiggs Middle School and had a reputation for being firm but fair. She made her sons do homework over the summer to make sure they stayed ahead.

The Lincoln siblings and Charlene walked through the back door and saw Great Aunt Frieda who exclaimed, "Well, lookee here! My brother's precious grandkids have come to my doorstep. I knew all those animals would drive you crazy!"

Karen said, "We like the animals. We just wanted to visit you."

Great Aunt Frieda said, "Come in, y'all. Otis, Benji, come entertain your cousins!"

Otis came down first and said, "Wassup, cousins?"

Otis was eighteen and would be leaving for Vanderbilt University in the fall. The Calloway sisters said that Otis couldn't wait to leave the farm. Sam said, "He's a city boy trapped in a farm boy's body."

Judy said, "I can't imagine not living in a city like Detroit."

Cassie added, "Away from Woodward Avenue, the Fox Theater, and Hitsville USA."

Benji came down next. He was a year younger than his brother and would start his senior year of high school in the fall. Benji said, "Hiya, y'all! What do you wanna do?"

Karen asked, "What do you have that's fun?"

Otis said, "We've got horses."

Charlene said, "Good enough for me!"

The Calloway brothers led the Lincoln siblings and Charlene to the barn. Karen noticed a peach tree and a pecan tree. She knew that three years ago Uncle Noah had planted two saplings so that the Calloways would have shade and their own supply of peaches and pecans. She also saw a small garden but she didn't recognize the plants. She asked Otis and Benji, "What kind of garden is that?"

Otis explained, "It's Grandmama's herb garden. She uses herbs to spice up our food and for her medicinals." Otis and Benji opened the barn doors and led four horses out, two black and two brown. Otis rubbed the first black horse's mane and said, "This guy is called Sparkplug."

Benji said, "His mate is Breeze. They're Friesians."

Otis pointed at the first brown horse and said, "That's Dizzy."

Benji said, "His mate is Rosebud. They're Thoroughbreds."

Lisa asked, "Can we ride them?"

Otis said, "I'll get out the saddles and give you some free lessons. But its best for y'all to ride Sparkplug and Breeze. Thoroughbreds are hot-blooded so they can be pretty rough on beginners."

A few acres of land on the Calloway farm was used to train the horses for races and rodeos. Lisa loved riding around on Breeze and Karen liked riding on Sparkplug. Soon it was lunchtime. Denise served them fried rabbit meat with cabbage and boiled potato. Karen refused to eat the meat. She asked, "You get rabbit meat at the store?"

Benji explained, "Papa goes out hunting with Caleb. His twenty-two rifle can take down any animal."

Otis continued, "He mostly shoots rabbits, squirrels, possums, raccoons, ducks, and deer. He also fishes in the river."

Karen ate her vegetables and Benji ate her meat. For dessert was strawberry fudge straight from a bakery box. The Calloways' rules about food were different than the Parkers' and Graysons'. They purchased groceries from the store and hunted their meat instead of raising it themselves.

While Lisa was riding the horses Karen noticed that Uncle Gabriel was walking toward them with a bloodhound at his side and a deer over his shoulder. He exclaimed, "Hey, everybody, Caleb and I brought down a buck! We'll be eating roast venison tonight!" Uncle Gabriel gave some roast venison for Isaac to carry back to Grandpa Richard's. Grandma Cornelia made black-eyed peas soup for dinner and everyone ate the soup with the venison. But Karen refused to eat one bite of the roast venison.

On Wednesday morning everyone gathered in front of Grandpa Richard's new color TV set to watch Apollo 11. Grandma Cornelia said, "Humanity has done it this time. Trying to build a rocket ship to trespass on God's domain. Well, a rocket ship can't reach Heaven. It may pierce the stars but it won't reach God's Holy Place."

Grandpa Richard said, "Cornelia, they're flying to the Moon, not Heaven."

Lisa sang "You Can't Get to Heaven on Roller Skates" to reassure her grandmother that God had protected heaven from prying rocket ships. Timmy said, "Apollo Eleven isn't a rocket ship. It's a space shuttle. There is a difference."

Grandma Cornelia wasn't the only one who was displeased with Apollo 11. Ralph Abernathy and fellow activists challenged the worthiness of the space program. Shouldn't the federal government be spending more money on improving the lives of disenfranchised blacks than on reaching the stars? Wouldn't the billions of dollars invested in the space program be better off invested in projects that improved ghettos across America? But Karen had read in a book that over the course of a century Earth may not be able to support its growing population. If that happened then they would need to find another planet to live on; NASA might be tasked with saving humanity. At about half an hour past one o'clock everyone counted down and watched Apollo 11 leave Earth's atmosphere. Karen said, "According to a textbook on physics I read, it should take the astronauts a few days to reach the Moon's surface."

Julian asked, "Since when do you understand physics?"

Karen said, "Since I needed more challenging science questions. Bring me a physics problem and I'll solve it."

On Sunday night the Parkers and Lincolns gathered in front of the TV set to watch the lunar module _Eagle_ land safely on the Moon. Even though Grandma Cornelia wasn't amused that Deacon James had cancelled the Sunday evening service so that people could watch Apollo 11 she still kept her eyes glued to the TV set. Neil Armstrong took the first historic steps on the Moon and said to an audience of over 500 million people, "That's one small step for man, one giant leap for mankind."

Timmy exclaimed, "We won the space race!"

Everyone cheered until Grandma Cornelia said, "Okay, y'all, time for bed."

On Thursday the astronauts all returned home aboard the Command Module _Columbia_ which landed in the Pacific Ocean. The family watched the astronauts on TV and applauded for America's newest heroes. The astronauts were kept in biological isolation for several days, on the chance they may have brought back lunar germs. The airless lunar environment was later determined to preclude microscopic life.

Lisa said, "I wished they'd brought home aliens."

Charlene said, "There is no evidence that extraterrestrial life exists in the universe."

Timmy said, "Forget airplanes. I'm gonna fly a space shuttle!"


	15. Chapter 15

It rained for the next two days. The Lincoln siblings stayed indoors and kept themselves busy playing Go Fish and Monopoly. Charlene read her college textbooks. Timmy showed them his model airplanes but Charlene said she hated them. Karen said, "She's still angry that her brother got killed in the war. She doesn't want to see anything that reminds her of war, including fighter jets."

When Grandpa Richard settled in his chair Karen knew he was in a good mood to tell a story. So she exclaimed, "Tell us a story, Grandpa!"

Grandpa Richard asked, "What kind of story?"

Julian said, "The one about our family roots." Grandpa Richard sat back in his rocking chair, smoked his pipe, and started the story.

After Grandpa Richard's story Isaac said, "Papa used to tell us stories. About his family in Taylor County, Georgia." Everyone fell silent when Isaac mentioned Quinton Lincoln. When their father had left, Isaac was ten, Julian was eight, Karen was three, Lisa was walking but wanted to be picked up, and Joshua was still a baby crying in his crib. Isaac continued, "Papa was different from the other boys he knew. His mother was black but his father was white. Papa's grandparents, the Ferraroes, moved from Italy and settled in New York City. Then they traveled to Oklahoma and took part in the Land Run of 1893. But when the Depression hit, the Ferraroes lost their farm. Papa's father, Leonardo Ferraro, rode the rails eastward.

"He got off in Atlanta and met Mama Lincoln at a soup kitchen. Believe it or not, they fell in love and had Papa. While he was growing up, Papa used to face harassment because his father was white. Papa used to ask his father why people were hard on their family. Papa Leo sat Papa on his knee and apologized about the way things were. The first slaves in the Lincoln family were brought to Taylor County and they were named David and Trudy. When Master Ellington settled in the county he bought two thousand acres of land which he divided into forty-acre plots with a slave family and an overseer to each one. The slaves grew cotton and peaches. David and Trudy had seven children but four of them were sold before the Civil War ended. After the Civil War Master Ellington had to sell most of his land because of taxes. He had four hundred acres left over and let the blacks stay on as sharecroppers. David and Trudy's family gave themselves the surname 'Lincoln' after President Abraham Lincoln. One of David and Trudy's sons was killed by night riders and their daughter died from influenza. Their remaining son Oscar Lincoln married Tallulah Bates and they had three kids: Quinton, Isaac, and Loretta Lincoln. Mama Lincoln's brother Quinton was killed in World War One and her other brother Isaac was lynched by the Klan. Mama Lincoln decided she had had enough of sharecropping, so she left Taylor County.

"Mama Lincoln moved to Atlanta since she had heard that Sweet Auburn is the richest Negro street in the world. But she didn't find riches. The only job Mama Lincoln could get was cleaning for the Eppses, who lived next door to the Carsons. Papa Leo was able to get a job as a gas station attendant. When Mama moved to Atlanta and started cleaning for the Carsons, Mama Lincoln introduced Papa and Mama. After dating for about a year Papa married Mama. They had us: Isaac Leonardo Lincoln, after Mama Lincoln's brother and Papa Leo; Oscar Julian Lincoln, after Mama Lincoln's father; Karen Vanessa Lincoln, after Mama Lincoln's best friend and Mama's grandma; Lisa Loretta Lincoln after Mama Lincoln; and Joshua Abraham Lincoln, after Papa Leo's father and the President that set us all free. Then one day Papa packed his bags, slammed the door, and never came back."

After a moment of silence, Timmy asked, "What happened to Mama Lincoln?"

Isaac explained, "She died from heart failure when I was seven."

Lou asked, "What about Papa Leo?"

Isaac said, "One day when he was driving his car it collided with a lumber truck and he was killed. I was five when he died."

Then Lisa asked, "So we're not just black? We're Indian and white, too?"

Isaac said, "Yeah, pretty much."

The sun finally came out on Wednesday and the Lincoln siblings and Charlene traveled to the Calloway farm. When they got there they saw the Calloway brothers and sisters gathering peaches and pecans in baskets. Karen asked, "Is Great Aunt Freida baking pies and cobblers?"

Otis said, "No, we're taking this fruit to our neighbors, the McDaniels."

Charlene asked, "What kind of animals do they have on their farm?"

Benji said, "Bees."

Isaac repeated, "Bees?"

Otis explained, "Honey bees. We'll show you."

They all left the Calloway farm and traveled down the road. About five minutes later they arrived at a large, two-story blue house. Otis knocked on the door and a distinguished woman wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans opened the door. She said, "Well, it's nice to see y'all. Come inside and Otis can introduce y'all." The eleven kids walked into the house. It was comprised of a den, a TV room, a kitchen, a dining area, three bedrooms, and three bathrooms. The woman said, "My name is Queenie McDaniel. You can just call me Queenie. I hate it when people are formal."

Then two beautiful girls walked into the kitchen and said, "Hi."

Queenie said, "Those are my girls, Marjorie and Sharon."

Marjorie said, "Just call me Marjy."

She then saw Julian and asked, "What's your name?"

Julian replied, "I'm Julian. These are my brothers, sisters, and cousins."

Julian could tell by the look in her eyes that Marjy liked him. Sharon immediately said, "I'm Sharon. I'm a year younger than my sister, who just turned fourteen."

Another black woman walked into the kitchen from the backyard. She said, "Good day, everybody. I'm Patricia McDaniel." Patricia immediately got her apron on and started to make lunch. For lunch was peanut butter and honey sandwiches with sweet potato slices and dessert was a peach cobbler. Then there was a knock at the door. Marjy answered it and a tall, black man walked into the kitchen.

Sharon said, "Hi, Principal Draper."

Sharon explained, "Last year the black kids were finally allowed to attend the white schools. The county superintendent decided to let Principal Draper become the first black principal at Twiggs County High School because he knew Principal Draper would treat each student fairly."

Charlene exclaimed, "Cool! That's put you right up there with Jackie Robinson!"

Principal Draper laughed and said, "I'm glad someone appreciates the difference I'm making."

Patricia said, "Ha, ha, very funny."

After lunch Queenie and Marjy went beekeeping while everyone stayed at the house. Principal Draper kept sweet-talking Patricia but she tried shaking him off. Karen asked, "What's up with those two?"

Sharon explained, "Principal Draper is sweet on Aunt Patricia and I think she likes him."

Isaac asked, "How long have they been dating?"

Sharon said, "I wouldn't call it dating. Principal Draper came to be the vice principal at the colored high school in 1960. His wife got sick and died before he came to Jeffersonville. Aunt Patricia's husband was killed by the Klan in 1964. He was a member of CORE in Mississippi. So Auntie moved here to be with her sister. My sister and I lost our mama some years ago. Queenie became our foster mama and adopted us. She's a great mom."

Charlene asked, "How long have Patricia and Principal Draper been sweet on each other?"

Sharon explained, "A few years. But she refuses to get married. Guess she misses her old husband too much."

Then they all heard Patricia and Principal Draper arguing. Principal Draper asked, "How come you won't marry me?"

Patricia replied, "If you want to throw away your wife's memory do it with another woman. I've already got one husband in Heaven. I don't need another one."

Principal Draper said, "My wife and your husband loved us both but I know they would want us to move on with our lives. Just say you don't love me and I'll never bother you again."

When Patricia didn't reply Principal Draper stomped away and slammed the door. Charlene shook her head and said, "My brother always told me to live like you're not afraid to live."

Karen said, "Does that mean you're gonna go out with Delroy Waller?"

Charlene said, "That jerk? No way!"

Sharon then asked, "You have a brother? Where is he? Is he at the Calloways' or your grandpa's place?" The Lincolns and the Calloways looked at Charlene. Charlene got that sad look in her eyes and Sharon realized where Clarence was. Sharon said, "He's in Heaven, isn't he?"

Charlene said, "Yep. Got killed in Vietnam."

Sharon said, "I'm sorry."

Charlene shrugged and said, "You didn't do anything wrong."

The next day the Lincoln siblings and Charlene came back. Karen asked Queenie, "What's so special about bees?"

Queenie explained, "My dear, bees have a whole secret life we don't know anything about. Every bee has an important job. But there would be no bees without the Queen."

Charlene asked, "What's the Queen do? Sit on a throne and give royal orders?"

Queenie laughed and said, "No. She lays eggs day in and day out. She's the mother of every bee in the colony. She's the mother of thousands."

Karen repeated, "The mother of thousands."

Queenie said, "Honey is also very important as well. Honey is the ambrosia of the gods and the shampoo of the goddesses."

Queenie and Sharon took Karen and Charlene with them on their beekeeping rounds. Summer was an exceptionally busy season. Queenie said she had twelve hives on her twenty acre property and one hundred and twenty-five in Twiggs and other neighboring counties. The farmers loved her bees because of all the pollinating they did. Queenie ran her own business, Queen Bee Honey, which included by-products from the hives such as soap and beeswax candles.

While Karen munched on a slice of pecan pie with vanilla ice cream she thought about what Queenie said. _She's the mother of thousands_ _._ Women were the mothers of the world but they rarely got any respect. Growing up on Sweet Auburn Karen felt that black women were put on the bottom of the totem pole. But black women like Madea and Dr. Small were like hidden royalty among black people. If only the rest of the world could see that...


	16. Chapter 16

Uncle Don told the Lincoln siblings and Charlene, "I've gotta make a few rounds around town. Don't suppose any of y'all wanna come?" They all cheered yes! They'd been in Twiggs County for three weeks and all they had seen were fields of crops, orchards, sheep, cows, chickens, goats, pigs, horses, dogs, cats, and bees. They wanted to reconnect with civilization.

Isaac, Julian, and Karen rode with Uncle Don in the station wagon. Charlene, Lisa, and Joshua rode with Grandpa Richard in his pickup truck. They were soon bouncing down the road towards Jeffersonville. The sign said,  **The City of Jeffersonville Population: 1'290** but "city" was a misnomer; Jeffersonville was a one-cow town. There was a police station, a City Hall, and a few stores and businesses. There was one elementary school, one junior high school, and one high school. The white neighborhood and the black neighborhood were just a few dozen houses where people who weren't farmers resided.

After they gave some produce to the grocery store they drove to Macon where Uncle Don gave milk and eggs to a bakery and Grandpa Richard dropped the crops off at a supermarket. A worker at the bakery explained that most of their customers didn't trust large dairy or poultry farms. The bakery worker explained, "On large farms they lock the chickens and cows up like prisoners. Feed them hormones so that they'll produce more meat, milk, and eggs. Small farms, like your granddad's, aren't like that. They let the animals roam free in the fields. It's good to treat God's animals with respect."

The manager of the supermarket also explained that most customers preferred farm-fresh crops over packaged food. The supermarket manager said, "Fresh food is tastier and healthier than food that's been packaged and lying on a shelf for a week."

When they got back to Jeffersonville Uncle Don ran into the sheriff, who gruffly asked, "What you up to, boy?"

Uncle Don said, "Just delivering some goods from the farm, sir."

The sheriff looked at Isaac, Julian, Karen, Lisa, Joshua, and Charlene. He asked Grandpa Richard, "Uncle, these pickaninnies yours?"

Grandpa Richard said, "Yes, sir. They're visiting for the summer."

The sheriff petted Joshua's head like he was a dog and said, "Y'all are decent niggers. Work hard and stay out of trouble."

Uncle Don said, "Of course, sir."

The next day the Parkers, Graysons, Calloways, McDaniels, and Lincolns went to the county fair. There were games, rides, and plenty of contests. Aunt Naomi won prizes for her baked goods. Kathy won second place in the milking competition. Otis won third place in a horse race. Brutus won his fourth blue ribbon. Grandpa Richard said, "You can't beat a bull like Brutus!"

A few days later Dr. Hopkins delivered Julia's calf, which was a healthy female. Grandpa Richard said, "Thank the Lord! Bessie and Annabelle gave us bulls. When they got big enough they made great steaks. But we can always use another milking cow."

In the middle of August, Victoria and Aunt Ophelia sent Percy Brown to pick up his cousins. He drove to Twiggs County in a VW minibus and when he arrived Grandma Cornelia said, "You're sure to get shot by the KKK spouting out Black Power slogans so keep your mouth shut."

When Deacon James visited the Parker farm, he met Percy and learned that he was a member of the Black Panther Party. Deacon James said, "I've heard about you Black Panthers. Carrying around guns isn't going to change the system."

Percy explained, "People are afraid of the Panthers' ideas, not our guns. Dr. King preached nonviolence and he got shot down. He's been in jail plenty of times. But when Huey Newton is put in jail people act like he's a criminal."

Deacon James said, "Dr. King and his followers were fighting to change the system."

Percy said, "The Black Panthers do the same thing."

Deacon James said, "But when blacks are nonviolent it's obvious that the arrests are for no reason."

Percy said, "Blacks can be just walking down the street minding their own business until a cop beats them and arrests them. Their crime? WWB. Walking while black."

Grandma Cornelia said, "The way colored folks live is the way we've always lived. If Dr. King couldn't fix it it can't be fixed. Only Jesus can give Negroes their rights."

Percy exclaimed, "I hate that attitude! Just because Dr. King, Malcolm X, and all them other leaders is dead doesn't mean the fight is over. God ain't gonna help us. We gotta help ourselves!"

Deacon James said, "Whoa, you two! Let's not lose our heads. Mrs. Parker, you need to find some of that courage that your father handed down to you. I know the situation for black folk isn't great but God has given us the power to make change. We can be the miracle. Dr. King said that people can't be like Rip Van Winkle. 'One of the great liabilities of life is that all too many people find themselves living amid a great period of social change, and yet they fail to develop the new attitudes, the new mental responses, that the new situation demands. They end up sleeping through a revolution." Percy just snorted and walked away.

The Parkers, Graysons, Calloways, and McDaniels decided to celebrate the Lincolns' and Charlene's farewell with a large potluck dinner. They arranged picnic tables on the Parker farm and strung up lights. There was enough food to feed one hundred people! Macaroni and cheese, collard greens, fried okra, cornbread, cheese and onion grits, Hoppin' John, Salisbury steak, goat stew, fried chicken, fried fish, possum soup, pork ribs, grilled mutton chops, and roast venison. For dessert was sweet potato pie, pecan pie, lemon cake, strawberry shortcake, apple crumble, peach cobbler, blueberry cobbler, and peanut butter cookies. To wash it all down was sweet lemonade, iced tea, ginger ale, and orange pop. Dr. Hopkins, Principal Draper, Deacon James, and Daisy Mae's boyfriend Stuart Fillmore also attended.

Everyone started at Daisy Mae and Stuart. They were holding hands. As everyone sat down to dinner Austin Grayson asked, "Haven't you ever seen two teens going steady before?"

Grandma Cornelia humphed and said, "This is the ruination of all things." But everyone else was cordial to Stuart.

Uncle Gabriel asked, "Son, how's your family's farm?"

Stuart replied, "Corn's growing fine. The cow herd has grown bigger, too."

Karen asked the adults, "You know the Fillmores?"

Grandpa Richard said, "Of course we do. They're good people."

Austin explained, "The Fillmores have always been kind to colored folk. When we integrated the schools Stuart and his brother always sat with the colored kids. Their dad always calls the ladies 'Missus' and their ma always calls the men 'Mister.'"

Isaac asked, "Are you sure this relationship will work?"

Julian exclaimed, "Isaac! Our daddy's daddy was white and he loved Mama Lincoln until the day he died."

Daisy Mae said, "If anyone hassles us we'll be able to handle it."

Then Charlene asked the Doc, "Where'd you go to school?"

Dr. Hopkins replied, "Atlanta A&T."

Charlene said, "That's the same school I'm going to. But I'm studying law."

Dr. Hopkins said, "That's great. You wanna be a leader in the movement like Dr. King?"

Charlene said, "Yes. I'll kick butt in the courtroom."

Uncle Gabriel said, "A&T is my alma mater too. I studied agricultural science. When I graduated I convinced dad to replace the mules with tractors and it practically doubled our cotton yield."

Deacon James said, "I got my theology degree at A&T. God bless Atlanta A&T University for producing fine graduates."

Principal Draper, whose right arm was in a cast because of a tractor accident, said, "I wanna thank the Lord for finally making Patricia say yes to my marriage proposal."

Grandma Cornelia asked Patricia, "You're finally getting married?"

Patricia said, "Yes. I finally decided to stop postponing my time to live. Charlene finally convinced me to live my life like I'm not afraid to live."

Charlene said, "Clarence said he wanted to do all sorts of things when he got home from Vietnam. He helped me realize how short life can be."

Uncle Noah said, "You got that right."

Lisa asked, "When's the wedding?"

Patricia said, "September fifteenth. Reverend Madison will marry us in The Church of God." The McDaniels were members of the black Pentecostal church. The Graysons attended service at New Upper Mount Zion Baptist Church. The Parkers and the Calloways went to Williams Chapel CME Church.

The next day Isaac, Julian, Karen, Lisa, Joshua, and Charlene all piled into the minibus. They waved goodbye to the Parkers, Graysons, Calloways, and McDaniels. Percy said, "Next stop, Sweet Auburn!"


	17. Chapter 17

The Lincolns got new washing and drying machines because the Carsons bought new ones. The Carsons often gave Victoria old things they were throwing out, like clothes. The Lincoln siblings hated wearing clothes that belonged to white kids but it helped their mom save money. The new machines would also help their mom save money since she wouldn't have to go to the Laundromat.

Some soldiers from the 9th Infantry Division visited Atlanta in the fall. Two of them, Eugene Hanks and Terrence McCain, were friends of Clarence's. Charlene asked them how Clarence died while they walked to Oakland Cemetery. Eugene said, "We were walking in the jungles of Vietnam. It was the first day of sunshine we'd had after months of rain. Everything was quiet and peaceful until we heard bombs and gunshots."

Terrence said, "Clarence was walking next to me and these bullets came from behind us. They got Clarence in his back and he fell."

Eugene continued, "The other soldiers ran but we picked up Clarence and carried him to a lake."

Terrence said, "He was bleeding all over us. Even if we knew some first-aid I don't think it would have saved him."

Eugene said, "I asked Clarence if there was anything he wanted us to tell his family. Clarence said, 'My sister was right, as usual. War is stupid.' Then he closed his eyes and stopped breathing."

Terrence said, "We were flown back to base to have our injuries treated and then we were discharged. At least nobody could hurt Clarence no more."

Charlene led them to Clarence's tombstone. Eugene said, "Clarence, you were a funny guy. You were always trying to make us laugh and help us see the bright side of life."

Terrence added, "We're sorry, man. We should have saved you."

Charlene said, "We can't change the past. We have to focus on the future."

Eugene said, "My future isn't with the Army. I've had enough of this shit."

Terrence said, "Me too. I'm going home to Kansas City to write out my college application. Fuck the US Army."

Eugene and Terrence also gave Charlene an autographed picture of James Brown and blue silk pajamas. Clarence had sent Charlene a letter last year about how James Brown gave a concert to the battle fatigued troops. Clarence had said the only music the soldiers listened to was country music and it was driving them bananas! When Charlene showed off the blue silk pajamas she had received to her cousins Lisa pouted and asked, "How come I didn't get one?"

Eugene explained, "Sorry, but Clarence only mentioned he had a sister named Charlene. He said he had cousins but he didn't say your names."

Lisa whined, "I want silk pajamas."

Karen slapped Lisa upside the head and said, "Shut up, Lisa. You act like a brat sometimes."

Charlene said, "Both of y'all hush. It was sweet for Eugene and Terrence to come and visit us. I'm glad Clarence made some good friends."

Terrence said, "Clarence was a great friend too."

In September, when Isaac and Karen got home, they saw a brand-new color television set in their living room. Julian said, "Surprise! I won it at a talent contest! Since I'm the lead singer the band let me keep it. But they'll probably be dropping by to watch it now and again." Julian had decided to make music his livelihood so he quit the choir and created a band with some kids from the neighborhood. The band was comprised of an electric guitarist, a bassist, a drummer, a keyboardist, a tenor saxophonist, an alto saxophonist, a trumpeter, a trombonist, four backup singers, and Julian as the lead vocalist. He made the other band members style their hair into Afros so that they would have a look. Grandma Cornelia and Aunt Ophelia told Julian that becoming a musician was a "one in a million" dream. Julian replied, "James Brown was one. Little Richard was one. Gladys Knight was one. I can be that one too."

Karen said, "This is just too cool!" and turned the TV on. There were new shows to watch.

On Saturday morning a new show called _Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!_ premiered on CBS. Karen loved the cartoon because it featured a talking dog! In November a lot of preschoolers became hooked on a new show called _Sesame Street_. Isaac thought the Muppets were weird and said, "If I had neighbors like that I would move to a different street."

A show called _The Brady Bunch_ premiered on ABC and was different than other sitcoms because it featured a blended family instead of the nuclear-style families seen in other '60s sitcoms. Isaac, Julian, and Karen stayed glued to the TV screen to watch the World Series. It was called "one of the greatest upsets in baseball history" when the New York Mets beat the Baltimore Orioles.

But the most exciting TV event for the Lincoln siblings happened in mid-October. On Saturday night Julian told his siblings, "There's a very special surprise on _The Hollywood Palace_. Since it's Saturday night we have to be really quiet so Mama doesn't hear us and send us to bed. The last thing she needs is five kids sleeping during service."

Julian clicked the dial on the color TV set to channel seven. Diana Ross was hosting the show and was wearing a glittery gold jumpsuit. Diana Ross said she wanted to introduce a young star who performed with his family and lit up the stage. Sammy Davis, Jr. came out because he thought Diana Ross was talking about him. Diana Ross told Sammy Davis, Jr. she was talking about someone else. Diana Ross and Sammy Davis, Jr. joked around a little. Then Diana Ross explained that she was talking about Michael Jackson and The Jackson 5. Then a hundred bright lightbulbs lit up the stage and five boys in bell-bottoms, platform shoes, and Afros started singing "Sing a Simple Song," that new song by Sly & The Family Stone. Then they sang a song about remembering. Then the shortest Jackson said, "Now we'd like to do our very first release on Motown. It's on sale everywhere!"

The piano rolled hard, the guitar was played loud and electric, and the youngest Jackson started singing about how he wanted his girlfriend back. Karen knew that he had to be Michael Jackson, the lead singer. He sang and danced like he was James Brown and Jackie Wilson rolled into one. He reminded Karen of Julian. There was a really tall Jackson in the center and another short Jackson to his left. They both had tight choreography. There was a Jackson on the far left playing a guitar. The Jackson on the far right next to Michael was playing a bass. They sang and danced in perfect sync like The Temptations and The Four Tops. They had the Lincolns on their feet dancing like they did when Sly & The Family Stone were on _The Ed Sullivan Show_. Gladys Knight and Stevie Wonder were also on the program but The Jackson 5 were the group who stole the show. When Karen and Lisa pulled out the sofa bed, turned off the light, and laid down Karen heard Lisa crying. Karen asked, "Lisa, why are you crying?"

Lisa explained, "Because he was small. He was out there in front singing and dancing and he was as small as me."

The next day the Lincoln siblings saw Percy and sat next to him. Percy said, "Y'all heard about George Gaither?"

Karen said, "No. Why? Is something wrong?"

Percy said, "Yesterday he was running across the street trying to get back to the auto shop when he bumped into two police officers."

Karen fell silent, wanting to know and not wanting to know what happened to George. Isaac asked, "Did the cops beat him?"

Percy said, "Yeah, they took out their nightsticks and beat him 'cause they thought he was running away from a crime."

Julian asked, "Is he alright?"

Percy said, "He's still alive despite the cuts and bruises the cops gave him. His trial will start in eight days. Reverend Thompson is gonna make an announcement and help raise money for George's lawyers. Of course, the Black Panthers will help George every step of the way."

Karen knew that Percy had started to purge BPP members because there were leaks in the organization. Some members were informing the cops about the Panthers' activities, just like Quincy Alexander. Salim Shabazz said that Quincy had a black eye, a cut lip, and a broken nose after the Panthers got through with him. Then Quincy and his family had packed everything but the kitchen sink and took the first train out of Atlanta. On the news that night the Lincoln siblings found out that a Black Panther was killed in a gunfight with the Los Angeles Police outside a restaurant yesterday.

Isaac, Julian, and Karen all cut school to go to George's trial. Mr. Small led a demonstration on the courthouse steps. The Black Panthers were at the very front of the protesters. People held up signs that said  **FREE GEORGE** and  **FREEDOM AND JUSTICE FOR ALL**. The Lincolns had helped color in these signs at the rec center. But then some white people came out of a car and held up signs that said  **COP KILLER** and **LYNCH HIM NOW** even though George had done nothing to the officers that beat him. One man held a black doll in a small, wooden coffin. Then the Lincolns saw George escorted out of a prison van. Karen couldn't believe how skinny he looked. His Afro had been shaved and he was wearing a grey shirt and black pants. The Lincolns sneaked through the back door to get to George's courtroom. Mr. Small hadn't been assigned as George's lawyer but he had helped the two who had come up with their defense. The only witnesses were George's friend James Barrett and Jordan Small. Percy had explained to the Lincolns, "Since Jordan is Steven Small's son people may be more likely to believe his story."

Isaac said, "It takes a lot of courage to say the cops are lying."

Percy said, "Those two are the only hope we've got."

At the trial Karen saw that the jury was made up of eight white people. Two were female. A jury of George's peers her right foot. They had probably made up their minds about the trial before they stepped into the courtroom. But maybe one of them was also a mechanic. Maybe one of them knew what it was like to support your mother and brother when you're only seventeen. James and Jordan both testified that George didn't mean to bump into those police officers and was getting back to the auto shop after running some errands. The opposing attorney asked them if they were involved with the Black Panthers. James and Jordan said they weren't members of the BPP but Karen knew that they both showed up for the Panthers' black history and political classes. They had even helped paint the protesters' signs. After that the jury left the courtroom to decide on their verdict. Julian asked, "Y'all think George has got a chance?"

Karen said, "We'll have to wait and see."

When the jury came back one white man said, "We the jury find George Gaither not guilty."

The Lincolns couldn't believe their ears. The judge said, "After reviewing this case I'm dismissing all the charges." Percy hollered louder than anyone else. After the free clinics in the 'hood this was the most successful venture for Atlanta's Black Panther Party.

But the Black Panther Party's reputation was starting to unravel. COINTELPRO, a series of covert projects conducted by the FBI, had taken an even bigger interest in the Panthers' activities. A week after George's trial the Atlanta Police Department raided the Black Panthers' office. There was shooting, beatings, and blood but no deaths. Percy, Gideon, and a dozen more Panthers were arrested. The Parkers, Boatwrights, and Lincolns all visited Percy in jail. Delores asked Percy, "Are you alright?"

Percy said, "I'm fine. You've all been in jail before. It's part of being a soldier of the movement."

Uncle Winston asked, "How much is your bail?"

Percy said, "The pigs said there's no bail for any of us."

Charlene asked, "What exactly are the charges against you?"

Percy said, "Charges of conspiracy to overthrow the mayor, bribing the jury to free George, and embezzling money from black businesses to fund our programs."

Karen said, "That's ridiculous."

Julian said, "Don't worry. Mr. Small is the best lawyer in town. He'll make sure you're set free."

Mr. Small moved mountains to make sure Percy and the other Panthers were liberated. The trial was on a Saturday and Charlene, the Boatwrights, and the Lincoln siblings all attended. Members of the jury from George's trial testified that nobody had bribed them to ensure George was freed. Black men and women who worked at the Atlanta Life Insurance Company, Citizens Trust Bank, the  _Atlanta Daily World_ , Ebenezer Baptist Church, Big Bethel AME Church, and Atlanta A&T University also testified. They all said that they donated money to the Black Panthers' programs but that they also carefully analyzed all financial records and stated that there was no embezzling. The jury deliberated and gave their verdict. Percy and his friends were acquitted. The police officers who initiated the attack were charged with assault, brutality, and vigilantism. When they were brought to court they were found guilty and imprisoned.

A few weeks later, on November 13, a Panther was killed in a gunfight with the Chicago Police. The next day NASA launched Apollo 12, the second manned mission to the moon. Karen immediately ran home after school so she wouldn't miss the launch. A week later a group of Native-Americans, united under the name Indians of All Tribes (IAT), occupied Alcatraz Island in San Francisco Bay. They said, "We will purchase said Alcatraz Island for twenty-four dollars in glass beads and red cloth, a precedent set by the white man's purchase of a similar island about three hundred years ago." The Black Panthers and Black Muslims preached Black Power. IAT and the American Indian Movement (AIM) preached Red Power.

On the fourth day of December, Fred Hampton and Mark Clark, members of the Panthers' Chicago chapter, were shot dead in their sleep during a raid by fourteen Chicago police officers. _The Black Panther_ gave details of Fred Hampton's assassination and showed pictures of his bloody mattress. Four days later, three hundred SWAT members initiated a military-style attack against the Los Angeles Black Panthers. Refusing to back down, Panthers fired back, leading to a massive showdown that lasted for five hours, with five thousand rounds of ammunition and three people from both sides wounded. All Black Panther survivors were taken into custody.

News also came from the Canadian Freemans. According to the _Afro-Canadian_ , Africville had been bulldozed. Since Africville had no running water, no sewage system, no garbage pickup, no streetlights, no public transportation, and no paved roads, it had become a source of deep shame for the city of Halifax. Instead of fixing the problems, Halifax decided to relocate the 400 residents of Africville and demolish their community buildings. Jonathon Freeman's son, Ronald Freeman, was the only member of the family who still resided in Africville. He worked as a schoolteacher. He stated in the newspaper article,  _"Africville is not a slum, a ghetto, nor a township. Africville is a community. Residents of Africville had voted strongly against relocation and preferred to improve the community. But the white people of Halifax decided it was cheaper to just destroy our community. People who have been relocated live in derelict housing or rented public housing. I have relatives in other parts of Nova Scotia, in Quebec, and in Ontario, so I'll have help getting back on my feet. But most of the other former residents believe the destruction of Africville is all the proof we need that Canada doesn't care about black Canadians."_

On December 31, 1969, the Lincoln siblings watched the Times Square Ball descend down a flagpole while they counted down from sixty seconds. Five, four, three, two, one! The 1960s were over and the 1970s had started. Karen looked back, not just on the year, but the whole decade. This decade had been full of assassinations and riots. It was also full of marches and protests. The Civil Rights Movement had helped develop new rights for black people. The Feminist Movement had inspired several women to take a firmer hold on life. The Gay Rights Movement would probably hit new ground in the '70s. The Vietnam War was still raging on. Karen had helped integrate a library and a school. She had listened to Dr. King preach in her church. She had witnessed men walk on the moon. She had said goodbye to a cousin when he had to report for basic training and saw him buried in his favorite suit. Karen knew that when children twenty years from now read about the '60s they would see it as a decade full of dangers and risks. Some of the most tumultuous years in American history were during the '60s. But Karen would also close her eyes, smile, and marvel at all the wonders this decade produced.


	18. Chapter 18

At the end of January The Jackson 5's debut single, "I Want You Back," reached the top spot of the _Billboard_ Hot 100. In February The Jackson 5 appeared on _American Bandstand_ where they performed a new song about how love is as simple as reciting the alphabet. "ABC" also became a number-one hit in April. In May on  _The Ed Sullivan Show_ Karen saw the five brothers dressed up in colorful costumes while they sang about how a girl needed to take her love slow unless she wanted to be all alone. "The Love You Save" also became a number-one hit. In September The Jackson 5 sang a ballad on  _The Jim Nabors Hour_. The song was about how they would be there for a girl when she needed them. In October The Jackson 5's fourth single, "I'll Be There," reached the top spot of the the  _Billboard_ Hot 100 making The Jackson 5 the first group in history to have their first four singles reach number-one. In 1970 "Jacksonmania" swept across the nation. Julian had bought The Jackson 5's singles to get inspiration for his own act. Karen and Lisa would gaze and study the Jacksons' faces on the singles' covers. 

On January 12, 1970, Biafra rejoined Nigeria which ended the Nigerian Civil War. Three days later Biafran forces under Philip Effiong formally surrendered to General Yakubu Gowon. Karen was glad the Nigerian Civil War was over but Charlene told her, "Professor Otiono says that even though the war is over Nigeria's style of government is still a military dictatorship. So he's trying to get political asylum for his family so that they can move here." On February 18, 1970, the Chicago Seven (the seven people charged with conspiracy during the 1968 Democratic National Convention) were acquitted of all charges. But five of them were convicted of crossing state lines with the intent to incite a riot. Two days later, they were sentenced to five years in prison and fined $5'000 each.

In March, when the Lincolns, Boatwrights, and Smalls accompanied Julian to a new shopping mall to watch him perform, they noticed a huge billboard. There were Jackie, Tito, Jermaine, Marlon, and Michael in their huge Afros. In bold letters below them it said **THE JACKSON FIVE AT THE ATLANTA-FULTON COUNTY STADIUM THIS JULY!** The girls all screamed. Ruth screamed for Jackie, because he was the tall one, and for Tito, who always looked cool and tough when he played his guitar. Delores screamed for Jermaine, who could play the funky bass while he sang, and for Marlon, whom she claimed was the best dancer. Lisa screamed for Michael, who could sing and dance like someone twice his age. Karen screamed for all five of the Jacksons. Uncle Winston said, "Girls, please stop screaming."

Madea said, "Don't make a scene."

While Julian and his band were busy setting up Delores asked her father, "Papa, can we see The Jackson Five at the County Stadium?"

Karen asked, "Please, Mama?"

Lisa said, "We wanna see The Jackson Five."

Victoria asked, "Who are The Jackson Five?"

Karen said, "The Jackson Five are the best singing group in the world."

Delores said, "You mean the universe."

Mr. Small said, "The Temptations are the best group around. And what about James Brown?"

Dr. Small said, "Marvin Gaye has a sweet voice. And no one can beat Curtis Mayfield and The Impressions."

Lisa exclaimed, "The Jackson Five are better than all those singers and groups!"

Victoria said, "If my kids wanna see these Five Jacksons they know they gotta pay for it themselves."

Uncle Winston said, "Tickets will probably cost about five dollars. Plus there's the money for food and drinks."

Madea said, "That's nearly seven or eight dollars."

Julian said, "I can pay for tickets. If all five of us go that's about twenty-five dollars. I got money saved up from gigs and I can always get more."

Ruth said, "I've got money saved up from my allowance. I can get tickets."

Delores said, "Daddy, you have money."

Uncle Winston said, "If my boys and baby girl wanna see some finger-popping hoodlums in Afros then you've gotta save up at least half the money. Tickets for four will cost twenty plus another four for snacks. That means you kids gotta save at least twelve dollars."

Morris said, "I can get money no problem. I gotta job."

Horace said, "Yeah, but you spent most of your savings on your new car. _I_ can get money."

Boris said, "If we all save up our job money, our allowance money, our tooth fairy money, and any spare change we can find then we can see The Jackson Five."

Ruth said, "I hope Jackie Jackson spins and points at me when he sings 'I Want You Back.'"

Delores said, "Please, Marlon is better at spinning and dancing than Jackie. Jermaine is the best singer, the best looking, and looks cool when he plays his bass."

Ruth said, "Tito is the one who looks cool when he plays his guitar."

Lisa said, "Michael is the best. He's the lead singer and the best dancer."

Karen exclaimed, "Whoa! Girls, all five Jacksons are great. Let's not fight over who's the best."

When Mr. and Mrs. Carson left town to visit a relative Victoria had to stay at the Carsons' house and look after the children. On Sunday she invited Matthew Carson to her house because he was curious about her home life. Karen and Julian greeted him cordially but Isaac refused to shake his hand or smile at him. Karen remembered that her mama had told her that Matthew was a homosexual. He was wearing lipstick and Chanel No. 5 but he was also wearing a blue shirt and bell-bottoms. Karen immediately asked him, "Why do you like kissing boys?"

Julian exclaimed, "Karen!"

Matthew laughed and said, "It's better than kissing girls. Girls are so fragile and delicate. I prefer a nice, strong man. Someone who doesn't accept any nonsense and protects the people he loves." Matthew kept eyeing Isaac when he said that.

Isaac got up and said, "I'm gonna shoot some hoops."

On April 1, 1970, Karen turned the big One-Oh. After school Karen and Lisa stopped by the candy store in Sweet Auburn so that they could give their mother enough time to bake a birthday cake. Lisa searched for candy while Karen looked at the magazines. There was _Seventeen_ , _Young Miss_ , _16_ , and  _Tiger Beat_. Karen soon noticed a new magazine on the rack:  _Right On!_ Michael Jackson's smiling face was on the cover. Karen immediately leafed through the magazine; there were articles about black celebrities, black hairstyles, and Afrocentric clothing. Then Karen found an itinerary of The Jackson 5's First National Tour. They would be covering forty-five cities and the date for their Atlanta gig said "July 11, 1970." Karen said, "Lisa, I found something you'll like." Lisa came over and screamed when she saw the picture of her favorite Jackson. Karen said, "If we wanna see Michael and his brothers then we need to save up our pennies."

Lisa said, "Does that mean no candy?"

Karen said, "We'll get one chocolate bar and split it." Lisa loved Michael Jackson but she hadn't realized how much she had to sacrifice to see him.

When Karen paid for the candy bar the store owner said, "I ought to charge you for reading my magazines."

Karen said, "When there are more Afros and black faces on the cover of those teen magazines, then I'll buy one."

Lisa said, "Power to the people."

A week later Uncle Winston had moved the Boatwrights into a two-story, five bedroom house at 1197 Avon Avenue in southwest Atlanta. A lot of blacks were moving out of Sweet Auburn into other parts of the city. Karen complained, "Y'all won't be around the corner anymore?"

Uncle Winston said, "You can always stop by and visit. And my auto shop is still in Sweet Auburn so you can still me. We're not moving across the country."

Delores said, "Karen, if you knew you were getting a new bedroom because of a move you'd be happy. So be happy for me 'cause I don't have to share a room with my brothers anymore."

On April 22 a new holiday was celebrated. On Wednesday morning Karen sang, "Happy Earth Day, everybody!" Finally, a day where people were dedicated to saving the environment. Karen officially became a vegetarian after her summer in Jeffersonville. Karen had also given thought to becoming a veterinarian since she could understand animals. She kept her newfound gift a secret since people thought she was crazy enough already. Karen's class planted a bunch of trees in the park for their Earth Day project. 

In May Uncle Isaiah mailed copies of the  _New York Amsterdam_ _News_ to his relatives. Uncle Isaiah had taken a bus to New Haven, Connecticut to write the story. Uncle Isaiah's article stated that jury selection began for the New Haven Black Panther trials. Bobby Seale and ten other Panthers were going to be tried for murdering Alex Rackley. Percy, other Panthers from across the nation, and college students amassed on the New Haven Green to protest the trials. Aunt Aurelia's son, Sirius Freeman, was a Yale student and housed Percy and some other protesters in his dorm room. The Lincolns cheered themselves up by listening to a song called "Ooh Child" by The Five Stairsteps, a family musical group similar to The Jackson 5. The song told people that someday things would get easier and that one day the world would get a lot brighter. The Lincolns would listen, close their eyes, and wonder if the future would be any better.

In late June Karen saw Winifred Robertson waving something in the air when she walked past her house. Winnie exclaimed, "I got it! I got it! Yoooow!" She was like Tina Turner, a female James Brown.

Karen asked, "What do you have?"

Winnie showed Karen the ticket that said **THE JACKSON 5 ATLANTA-FULTON COUNTY STADIUM**.

Karen asked, "You got one?"

Winnie said, "Yes! My dad works at the radio station and the stadium got him front row seats. You better get yours too before they're all sold out!"

Julian immediately went to the ticket booth at the County Stadium the next day when the tickets went on sale. There were mostly black teenagers but there were also white kids too. When it was Julian's turn he simply said, "Five tickets please." Julian gave the ticket taker one twenty-dollar bill, one five-dollar bill, and a few one-dollar bills because of taxes. Julian saw the tickets which said they were in the thirteenth row. Julian knew that he and his siblings wouldn't be close enough to have The Jackson 5 point and smile at them. They could at least say they saw The Jackson 5 live at the Atlanta-Fulton County Stadium.

In July the Lincoln siblings all walked into the stadium together to find their seats. Karen, Lisa, and Joshua patted their new Afros. Afros showed support for the Black Panthers and solidified their love of The Jackson 5. Isaac said, "Strange being here when there isn't a ball game," even though he had never been to a football or baseball game at the stadium. They found their seats in the thirteenth row. Good thing they weren't superstitious. As long as they were seeing The Jackson 5 the seats were alright. Karen looked behind her and saw thousands of teenagers behind her. Karen knew that the Boatwrights were farther up and farther back than the Lincolns. Jordan and Ruth Small had also gotten tickets and were in the tenth row. Charlene was sitting in the fifth row. Delroy Waller had bought two tickets and Charlene was his date. When she first heard about Charlene's date Lisa sang, "Charlene and Delroy sittin' in a tree..."

Then the lights dimmed and the stage brightened. And there they were. Jackie Jackson, Tito Jackson, Jermaine Jackson, Marlon Jackson, and Michael Jackson. They were wearing bell-bottoms, suede shirts, and platform shoes. Their Afros were as bushy as ever. They introduced themselves and started with "I Want You Back." The crowd screamed throughout the concert so it was hard to hear the music. But Karen watched and listened while she screamed. Jackie and Marlon danced smooth. Tito and Jermaine looked cool while they played their guitars. Jermaine had a great voice but Michael was the cherry. Michael sang "Who's Lovin' You" with just as much soul as he did on _The Ed Sullivan Show_. He was _way_ better than Smokey Robinson. Michael pulled off his best James Brown imitation when he sang and danced to "There Was a Time." Karen and her siblings made the Black Power salute when The Jackson 5 sang "Stand!" When The Jackson 5 finished with "The Love You Save" most of the girls had fainted. The only other time Karen had seen people screaming and fainting was during a church service at Big Bethel.

For days afterward all anyone in Sweet Auburn talked about were the songs, the steps, the costumes, and how dreamy Michael and Jermaine were. But Karen thought all the Jacksons were superstars. When Karen went to the candy store she saw a new issue of _Right On!_ All five of the Jacksons were on the cover. Karen bought a copy and flipped through the magazine while she walked home. _Right On!_ had become the most popular magazine for black kids thanks to The Jackson 5.


	19. Chapter 19

"You're married?!"

"He has money. It was either get married or sell the house."

Victoria's job as a maid wasn't bringing in jack. The welfare checks arrived less frequently. Victoria tried to pick up a second job but it deprived her of sleep. Lisa asked, "You had a wedding without us?"

Victoria explained, "We didn't need a wedding. We went to the courthouse and were married under a justice of the peace." The Lincoln siblings didn't know what to say. Victoria firmly said, "Anthony Hazzard is a construction worker and he makes good money. We'll be able to buy new clothes, new appliances, maybe even new toys." Lisa and Joshua got excited about having new toys but Isaac, Julian, and Karen didn't like the idea of having a stepfather.

When Anthony Hazzard arrived with his things the Lincoln siblings all lined up according to age. Victoria put a hand on each kid's head to introduce them. Victoria said, "This is Isaac, my eldest son. This is Julian, he loves to sing and dance. This is Karen, she's the smartest girl you'll ever meet. This is Lisa, she loves to show off. And this is Joshua, my youngest son." Anthony looked at them all but his eyes lingered longest on Karen. More specifically, Karen's body. Karen didn't like his eyes on her.

In August Huey Newton was finally released from jail. Percy had traveled back to Oakland to celebrate Huey's release and tell him about the Atlanta chapter's progress. Karen felt that when the Panthers took two steps forward they had to take four steps back. Several BPP members had been beaten, incarcerated, and murdered by the police. The neighborhood programs: the breakfast program, the health and dental clinic, the clothing exchange, the GED classes; were losing serious funding. Percy wasn't sure if the Panthers could keep the programs running.

In September Karen's fifth grade teacher was Mrs. Anderson. Unlike Karen's previous grade school teachers Mrs. Anderson gave Karen a warm smile. Mrs. Anderson said, "Welcome to the fifth grade everyone. Let's do some math review." Karen was asked to go up to the board and write the answer to some questions. As soon as she got to the board she saw the numbers and just wrote down the answer.

A white girl said, "Hey, she couldn't have finished that fast."

Lionel Gaither said, "The answer must be wrong."

Mrs. Anderson checked her calculator and said, "That's correct."

Karen sat back down. Mrs. Anderson said, "You all seem to have a great understanding of math. When you're older you'll be able to figure out 16 times 121."

Everyone laughed but Karen said, "1'936."

Mrs. Anderson asked, "I beg your pardon?"

Karen said, "16 times 121 is 1'936."

Mrs. Anderson checked her calculator and said, "You're right."

Lionel Gaither asked, "How'd she figure that out?"

Karen explained, "I did it in my head."

Mrs. Anderson asked Karen to stay inside during recess. Karen asked Mrs. Anderson, "Do you think I cheated?"

Mrs. Anderson said, "What? Of course not."

Karen said, "Last year when I got A's on my test my teacher always asked me to sit at her desk so she could watch me do math problems. She probably thought I cheated but I didn't."

Mrs. Anderson said, "I believe you."

Mrs. Anderson gave Karen advanced math problems which she solved with ease. She asked Karen what kinds of books she liked to read. Karen said, "Fiction. I've recently read _Animal Farm,_ _Planet of the Apes,_ _Sherlock Holmes,_ _Oliver Twist, To Kill a Mockingbird, Catcher in the Rye,_ and now I'm reading _Invisible Man_." Mrs. Anderson told Karen that she would like to work with her after school.

After doing several math, English, and science problems Mrs. Anderson asked Victoria Parker if she could talk to her at home. Victoria set out some snacks and drinks for Mrs. Anderson in the dining room. When Mrs. Anderson arrived they all sat at the dinner table. Mrs. Anderson tasted the snacks and said, "This peach cobbler is fantastic! Now I know why Georgia is called the Peach State." That made Karen and her mom smile. Mrs. Anderson said, "First, Miss Parker you should know that I've worked with kids from different backgrounds when I was living in Detroit. I was skilled at figuring out if a boy or girl should move up a grade or two."

Miss Parker asked, "Do you want to move Karen up a grade?"

Mrs. Anderson explained, "The tests we've done confirm that Karen has an eidetic memory. Everything she's seen, read, or heard is locked in her memory. Her IQ is much higher than an average fifth grader's and is equal to a high school student."

Victoria asked, "Wait, you want Karen to go to high school?"

Mrs. Anderson explained, "The tenth grade. She needs work that challenges her mind. Most gifted kids go to special gifted schools where they're surrounded by classmates who are the same age. But since Karen is black no gifted school in Atlanta will take her. The next best thing is to send her to a high school."

Victoria said, "But she's only ten years old."

Karen said, "I can handle it. And Issac and Julian will be there to assist me."

Mrs. Anderson, "Education is the key that unlocks the future. I'm sure you want your daughter to have the best opportunities."

Victoria said, "I'll think about it."

After much deliberation Victoria decided to let Karen attend Northside High School. Isaac said, "I ain't babysitting her all day."

Julian said, "I got my own group of friends. I don't need my little sister tagging along."

Karen said, "I'll keep out of your way and focus on my studies."

Since Karen was moving to the big leagues Isaac and Julian told Karen that she couldn't wear dresses. Most girls in high school had done away with dresses. They got jeans and bell-bottoms for Karen at the Panthers' clothing exchange. Karen was delighted that she wouldn't have to wear a dress to school again.

On the first day Karen went to the office where Mrs. Anderson was waiting for her. Mrs. Anderson explained to the vice principal how Karen was a gifted student and she received a copy of Karen's schedule. Mrs. Anderson told Karen, "Remember, if you feel uncomfortable go to the guidance counselor."

Karen said, "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

But when Karen got to her classroom she couldn't believe how big the students were. The teacher said, "Are you lost?"

Karen explained, "No, I'm in this class. She gave her schedule and a piece of paper that explained she was in the Gifted Program.

The teacher said, "Find a seat."

Schoolwork was more challenging and homework took up more of Karen's time. But she loved high school! The work was more eye-opening than grade school work. Plus, when she graduated in three years she would be that much closer to medical school/vet school. But something happened that would affect Karen for the rest of her life.

One day Karen heard Mama and Anthony arguing about her. Victoria said, "Don't leave. I'll do it. I'll do it." Victoria went to Karen and put in her bathtub. She combed Karen's hair and put perfume and makeup on her. Victoria told her daughter, "Just relax." Then Anthony came in and raped Karen.

Karen knew from the look her mother gave her the next morning that she should keep quiet about what Anthony did. What goes on in the house stays in the house. 


	20. Chapter 20

Karen buried herself in her work. It helped her forget what Anthony did to her once or twice a week. Without books Karen was afraid she would turn out like Genie, a girl in California who had been socially isolated, abused, and neglected by her father. Events of that year just whizzed by. Richard Nixon promised to withdraw 40'000 troops from Vietnam before Christmas. Charlene held onto hope that the war would end soon but Karen just kept quiet. Charlene asked, "Karen, what's wrong with you? This is the longest you've gone without talking. You never have nothing to say. What's up?"

Karen said, "Nothing." Charlene just shrugged.

Julian bought a copy of The Jackson 5's Christmas album. Karen loved listening to Michael sing "Give Love on Christmas Day" and "Someday at Christmas." The latter song gave her hope for the future. During the holidays the Lincolns saw  _The Aristocats_ at the movie theater. Even though Walt Disney was gone The Walt Disney Company seemed to be doing fine without him.

Around the end of January General Idi Amin Dada staged a coup and a week later declared himself President of Uganda. Charlene told her family that Professor Okello had told his class that this would spell trouble for his tribe, the Acholi. On January 31, 1971 Apollo 14 lifted off to the moon. It landed there on February 5. Apollo 14 came back to Earth on February 9. At the end of February The Jackson 5's single, "Mama's Pearl," hit No. 2 on the  _Billboard_ Hot 100.

In March the impossible happened: Joe Frazier defeated Muhammad Ali at Madison Square Garden. Isaac said, "It doesn't matter if Ali lost one fight. He's still The GRRRRREATEST!"

On April 18 The Jackson 5 appeared on a TV special called _Diana!_ Karen and Lisa both screamed when a white boy announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, The Jackson Five!" Then all five brothers came onstage and performed "Mama's Pearl" and "The Love You Save." They appeared again to perform "I'll Be There" and "Feelin' Alright." Diana Ross even came onstage to dance with them.

In May Uncle Joseph received a new job with a new railway company called Amtrak. He traveled to New Haven and brought home copies of the  _New York Amsterdam News_ ; according to Uncle Isaiah's articles, the Black Panther Party had scored two major victories. On May 13, 1971, after the longest political trial in New York's history, the Panther 21 were acquitted of all charges in just forty-five minutes of jury deliberation. On May 25, 1971, the New Haven Black Panther trials reached a conclusion when Judge Harold Mulvey dismissed the charges against Bobby Seale and Ericka Huggins, the founder of the Black Panthers' New Haven chapter. Most people were surprised, including Karen. Lonnie McLucas, who was convicted on the sole charge of conspiracy to commit murder, had been sentenced to twelve to fifteen years in prison. Judge Mulvey said, "I find it impossible to believe that an unbiased jury could be selected without superhuman efforts-efforts which this court, the state, and these defendants should not be called upon to either to make or to endure."

But by June 1971 Percy had lost dozens of BPP members. The Black Panthers' reputation had been severely damaged since the New Haven trials had revealed the Party's most unsavory activities. The arrests and trials of the Panther 21 and the New Haven Panthers angered many party members and consumed a lot of their energy, which, in turn, discouraged potential members. "No one wants to come near us since we're so hot," explained Percy. Plus, the FBI and COINTELPRO were doing a too good job at destroying the Panthers' cohesion. Across the nation hundreds of blacks had quit the BPP. Things for the Panthers were starting to fall apart.

In August Uncle Isaiah had written an article in the _New York Amsterdam News_ about a race riot that had erupted in Camden, New Jersey following the beating death of a Puerto Rican motorist by city police. They were getting into the '70s and people were still rioting.

In June 1971 Isaac graduated from Northshore High School. He had been offered several athletic scholarships to different schools but he had decided to accept a football scholarship to Louisiana State University. He was thinking of majoring in criminology. Matthew Carson and Jordan Small would also be attending LSU but as law majors. When Isaac had packed all his things into Jordan's car Isaac told Julian, "You're in charge now since I won't be around. You think you can handle these three while I'm gone?"

Julian said, "I'll try, that's all I can promise."

Since all three of the Carsons' kids had grown up and moved out, Victoria got a new job serving the Tuckers. Mr. Tucker was a lawyer and his wife was an English teacher. They needed someone to clean the house and take care of their twin girls while they were at work. After a one-week trial Victoria was hired. She preferred the Tuckers to the Carsons because they paid her a higher salary and treated her with respect.

On August 2, 1971 Julian, Karen, Lisa, and Joshua saw The Jackson Five live in concert again at the Atlanta-Fulton County Stadium. J5 performed new songs, such as "Never Can Say Goodbye." A new musical group called The Commodores opened for the five brothers but it would be three years before the Lincolns would buy the Commodores' debut album.

On September 8, 1971 Huey Newton spoke at an Atlanta press conference and announced plans to move the party's headquarters from Oakland, California to Atlanta, Georgia. Huey Newton declared his intention of looking "to the South for the thrust of Black liberation." He explained the party chose Atlanta as its new headquarters because of the large Afro-American population in the city. According to Huey Newton, the Black Panther Party needed a large black population "in order to start to control our community." Huey Newton also pointed to the South as the place where slavery started, citing the first Africans' arrival in Jamestown, Virginia in 1619. Huey Newton suggested that one must "return to the original scene of the crime in order to correct the crime."

On November 3, 1971 Officer James R. Greene was shot and killed in his patrol van at a gas station. His wallet, badge, and weapon were taken. The two suspects were Twymon Myers and Freddie Hilton. Percy claimed that the two suspects were not members of the Black Panther Party but were part of an underground, black nationalist militant organization called the Black Liberation Army. But COINTELPRO claimed that most BLA members were ex-members of the Black Panther Party. In Karen's opinion the BLA was trying to fulfill the BPP's agenda but with unnecessary violence.

The 1970s was turning into a good decade for blacks on television. In September on a Saturday morning Julian, Karen, Lisa, and Joshua turned the channel to ABC and watched  _The Jackson 5ive_ , which featured the five musical brothers as cartoon characters. A few days later the Lincoln siblings watched J5's TV special, _Goin' Back to Indiana_ which was also featured on ABC. In October a new variety show aired on TV called _Soul Train_. It was like a black version of _American Bandstand_ ; nothing but black artists singing R&B, soul, funk, and disco. Every week the Lincoln siblings tuned onto _Soul Train_ and would copy the dancers as black musicians danced across the Soul Train line. In mid-January of 1972 a new sitcom aired on NBC: _Sanford and Son_. _Sanford and Son_ starred Redd Foxx as Fred G. Sanford, a widower and junk dealer living at 9114 S. Central Ave. in the  Watts neighborhood of South Central Los Angeles, California and Demond Wilson as his son Lamont Sanford. Karen and her siblings tuned into NBC every week to watch black people be the main focus for half an hour.

On January 12, 1972 The Jackson 5 came back to Atlanta to headline the first annual Martin Luther King Birthday Commemoration Concert at the Atlanta Civic Center. Julian camped out at the ticket booth the night before and got seats in the fifth row. Karen and Lisa screamed throughout the concert but everyone fell quiet when Michael gave a scripted speech about Dr. King and the Civil Rights Movement.

About two weeks later Shirley Chisholm, the first Afro-American Congresswoman, announced she was running for President of the United States. Grandma Cornelia was visiting Atlanta again to check on her grandkids and was watching the news with the Lincolns. Grandma Cornelia said, "Women are too busy looking after their homes and families to run for President. This is the ruination of all things."

Last year the voting age had been reduced from 21 to 18 years of age. That meant Isaac could vote in the next election. But would he vote for a woman president? Charlene and her best friend Sarah supported Shirley Chisholm and decided to vote for her. The Spelman Debate Team debated against the Morehouse Debate Team about whether or not a woman would make a good president. Charlene and Sarah helped the Spelman students with their arguments. Sarah's parents even faxed her information they thought she would need. Sarah said that her father was the editor-in-chief of  _The Indianapolis Recorder_ and her mother was the principal of Crispus Attucks High School. Sarah's logic said that if a woman could run a school she could run a country. The Spelman students argued that a woman would make a greater effort to work towards peace instead of war. They mentioned Grace Towns Hamilton and her efforts to expand political representation for blacks in city, county, and state governments. The Spelman students also said the names of the first female governors, female senators, and stated that the US already had a woman president; Eleanor Roosevelt ran the country when her husband, President Franklin D. Roosevelt, was sick. The Morehouse students argued that men were more suited to be leaders and that women weren't smart enough to make political decisions. Then everyone voted on whether or not a woman should run for President. Since there was an equal number of men and women in the room the vote ended in a tie. It wasn't that Karen thought a woman couldn't run the country. She didn't think that enough people would vote for Shirley Chisholm. There were more people like Grandma Cornelia and Lionel Gaither than there were people like Charlene and Queenie McDaniel.

Then there was the racial side. It had been over one hundred years since President Lincoln freed the slaves. One hundred years ago Luther, Beulah, Benjamin, and Vanessa Parker would have thought it was impossible for a black to be president. But a lot had changed. Cleveland, Ohio; Springfield, Ohio; and Gary, Indiana were among the first cities to elect black mayors. But running a city and running a country are two different things. Karen participated in a debate in school on whether or not an Afro-American could become President. Karen stated, "Between 1867 and 1872, sixty-nine Afro-Americans served as delegates to the constitutional convention or as members of the state legislature. Jefferson Franklin Long, a tailor from Bibb County, became Georgia's first black congressman from December 1870 to March 1871 and was the first black man to speak on the floor of the House of Representatives. The only reason black people have been excluded from politics after Reconstruction was because of the terror and intimidation brought about by the KKK and other white supremacists. The Civil Rights Movement became Georgia's 'Second Reconstruction.' In 1962, Leroy Johnson won a seat in the Georgia General Assembly and is now part of the State Senate, making him the first black man to be elected to the legislature since William Rogers in 1907 and the first black man elected to the Senate since 1874. In 1965, Grace Towns Hamilton was the first black woman elected to the Georgia General Assembly and was one of eight Afro-Americans elected to the Georgia House of Representatives in 1966. Maynard Jackson is currently Atlanta's vice mayor. Andrew Young is planning to run for a seat in Congress to represent Georgia's Fifth District."

The opposing debaters gave a rebuttal about whether or not blacks gained political positions in other parts of the country. Karen's team gave names of the first black mayors. Then the opposing debaters gave a rebuttal about whether or not these elected officials made a difference in the world. Karen said, "The main reason blacks want to be elected to office is to create a positive change in the world. If you could bottle and sell the answer to 'When is change going to happen?' you would be a millionaire over night."

Unfortunately, Shirley Chisholm faced prejudice based on her gender rather than her race. Shirley Chisholm's campaign was poorly organized and underfunded. Very few black males offered her support. Aunt Aurelia said that when Shirley Chisholm came to Howard very few males showed up to hear her speak. When male professors shook her hand they gave her oily smiles which said that they saw her as more of a symbolic political figure than a serious candidate. Shirley Chisholm said on the news, "They think I am trying to take power from them. The black man must step forward, but that doesn't mean the black woman must step back." In other words, how was a woman supposed to get some R-E-S-P-E-C-T? Karen would put John Lennon's solo single "Imagine" on her family's record player. Then she would imagine a world at peace without the barriers of borders or the divisions of religion and nationality. The song also made Karen consider the possibility that the focus of humanity should be living a life unattached to material possessions. The hippies knew what they were talking about.

In February Percy packed his bags and said that he was going home to Oakland. Boris, Delores, Charlene, and Karen all helped Percy pack. Boris asked, "How come you have to go back to Oakland?"

Percy said, "Huey Newton's orders. He's shutting down chapters across the country." The Black Panthers didn't move their HQ to Atlanta and even if they did there weren't enough members left to help run it.

Charlene repeated, "Shutting down? Why? The Panthers have really helped out the blacks of Sweet Auburn."

Percy said, "Huey knows that the FBI are causing a lot of trouble for us. I've lost dozens of members and the community programs aren't getting any funding. Huey has plans of winning offices in Oakland's city elections. Political power for blacks is a major step." Madea dropped Percy off at the airport and the Boatwrights, Parkers, and Lincolns all stood on the sidewalk as they waved goodbye.

In March Karen was called down to the principal's office. She went down there and saw four other black kids sitting there. Principal Ellis told them, "I would like to introduce Dean McQueen from Atlanta A&T University."

The Dean said, "I'm offering you all a great opportunity. Since so many men have been drafted and sent to Vietnam there aren't enough students paying tuitions and, as a result, A&T is going through financial difficulty. You students are among Northshore's best and brightest. If you took the SAT and received sufficient scores then you would be admitted to college from your junior year of high school." Karen couldn't believe her ears.

Karen had already been studying for the SAT and decided to take them in April. Victoria thought this was so much change so fast. But Karen was firm about going to college and fulfilling her dreams. While Karen studied for the SAT the National Black Political Convention was held in The Jackson Five's hometown, Gary, Indiana, from March 10-12. The convention attracted a diverse group of black activists which included Mr. Small, Mr. Shabazz, Aunt Aurelia, and Percy. The delegates created a National Black Political Agenda with stated goals that included the election of a proportionate number of black representatives to Congress, community control of schools, national health insurance, et cetera. The participants were left buoyed by a spirit of possibility and themes of unity and self-determination. A concluding note to the convention read, "At every critical moment of our struggle in America we have had to press relentlessly against the limits of the 'realistic' to create new realities for the life of our people. This is our challenge at Gary and beyond, for a new Black politics demands new vision, new hope and new definitions of the possible. Our time has come. These things are necessary. All things are possible."

In April Karen and other students wrote the exam in the school gymnasium. The SAT is culturally biased to begin with so the only thing universal was the math. A few weeks later Karen's test scores were mailed to her. 760 for the verbal section. 745 for the math section. That was a total score of 1505! Karen was going to Atlanta A&T University in the fall!


	21. Chapter 21

Charlene graduated from A&T with a Bachelor of Laws. Delroy had graduated with a Bachelor of Engineering. Charlene had been accepted to Atlanta A&T Law School and Delroy had been accepted to Atlanta A&T School of Engineering where he planned to pursue a doctorate in electrical engineering. But the best news of all was Delroy had proposed to Charlene and she accepted! Karen was happy for the couple. She was even happier when Victoria kicked Anthony out of her house. The sexual abuse he inflicted on Karen, the physical abuse he inflicted on Julian and Joshua, and the verbal abuse he inflicted on Lisa was taking its toll. But even though Anthony packed his bags and left Atlanta he would still hold some power over Karen in the years to come.

Charlene brought Delroy along to the Family Reunion in Jeffersonville. Grandpa Richard asked, "Can I expect some great-grands anytime soon?"

Charlene said, "Grandpa! We'll have kids after we finish our schooling."

Grandma Cornelia said, "Congratulations, Charlene. Welcome to the family, Delroy."

Karen thought Grandma Cornelia's tone of voice was like a sick person who just got out of bed. Cousin Lou said, "I'll be attending Fort Valley State University in the fall. Ever since Austin moved home from North Carolina A&T the Garcias have had a bumper crop. Grandpa thinks an agricultural science degree will do us a world of good."

Aunt Aurelia said, "A good education goes a long way. The only way blacks will move up in the world is through education. I don't want to hog all the attention but Dean Reynolds is retiring. He's asked me to become the new dean of Howard's Divinity School starting in the fall."

Everyone cheered because Aunt Aurelia had made her dream come true. Delroy wrapped an arm around Karen and said, "And this young lady will be joining us at A&T in the fall." Karen explained how she had been accepted to Atlanta A&T from her junior year of high school on a full academic scholarship. But even that wasn't enough to impress Grandma Cornelia.

Grandma Cornelia icily said, "So I guess you're going to major in medicine?"

Grandma Cornelia's tone of voice really rubbed Karen the wrong way. Karen yelled, "Why in the world do you care? You think all our dreams are stupid! Well I don't need you! I never have and I never will!" Karen ran off into the woods and climbed to the top of a tree before someone could take a belt or switch to her.

Karen spent the night in the tree until Isaac found her the next day. Karen said, "If you came here to make me go back and apologize, forget it!"

Isaac said, "Grandma Cornelia was rushed to the hospital in Macon. She had a stroke and died a few hours ago."

Karen didn't cry at the funeral. Even though Cornelia Freeman Parker was her grandmother she couldn't grieve heavily over her. Karen never really liked her grandmother and other members of the family, including Charlene and Madea, felt the same way. Grandma Cornelia was hard-headed, stubborn, and never seemed to respect the decisions her relatives made for themselves. Great Uncle Octavius said that his sister's biggest problem was that when things got hard or boring she always gave up. She didn't support her children's and grandchildren's dreams because she was afraid that if they set their standards high they would get let down a lot. Grandma Cornelia's disbelief in her motivated Karen to become a doctor cum veterinarian cum scientist cum inventor, no matter what.

In mid-June Karen watched breaking news on five White House operatives who were arrested for burglarizing the Democratic National Committee headquarters at the Watergate office complex in Washington, D.C. This major political scandal was going to take the whole nation by storm. A few days later President Nixon promised that no new draftees would be sent to Vietnam. Charlene was really happy about that. But Charlene was even happier when she and Delroy got married on June 30th, 1972 at Butler Street CME Church. They went to Miami, Florida for their honeymoon. Two weeks later Senator George McGovern was voted as the Democratic nominee for the presidential election. Shirley Chisholm had only received 430'703, or 2.7 percent, of the popular vote. They slaughtered her. From late August to mid-September Karen and Julian watched the 1972 Olympic Games, which were held in Munich, West Germany. In August Professor Okello's nephew, Oteka Okello, moved to Atlanta after receiving political asylum in the USA. Charlene told Karen that she had heard that Oteka's father had been killed on Idi Amin's orders since he was a wealthy landowner.

In early September a new animated show premiered on CBS:  _Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids_. The show was created by Bill Cosby who based the show on remembrances of his childhood gang. Bill Cosby also did the voice of Fat Albert and other characters on the show. The show was great for Lisa and Joshua because it featured an educational lesson at the end of each episode. Julian loved the show because the Cosby Kids had their own band: The Junkyard Band.    

In September Karen started her first term at Atlanta A&T University. A&T's School of Music had been rebuilt and renamed the School of Performing Arts, where students could study music, drama, and dance. The School of Communications had also been built, where students could study film, media, radio, and journalism. Journalism had been moved from A&T's School of Arts and Sciences to the School of Communications. Karen had written on her college application that she wanted to double major in medicine and veterinary science. Of course the Dean thought majoring in med school and vet school was a near impossible task. But when Karen sat in his office she noticed his cat. She asked the cat, "What did Dean McQueen and his family eat for dinner last night?"

The cat replied, "Red rice, Salisbury steak, and, for dessert, apple pie."

Karen repeated what the cat said. The Dean's eyes went wide and he asked, "You can talk to animals?"

Karen, "Yes, sir. Since I was nine."

The Dean said, "I'll make an exception in your case and allow you to double major in human medicine and veterinary medicine. But there will be plenty of hard work."

Karen replied, "Most things worth getting require hard work, sir."

Another turning point in Karen's life was when she met Mr. Kishimoto. Mr. Kishimoto was a janitor and handyman at A&T. Even though Karen tried to hide her emotions Mr. Kishimoto sensed her internal energy. All yin, no yang. One day he walked up to her and asked, "What's your name?"

Karen replied, "Karen Lincoln."

Mr. Kishimoto said, "I think I can help you control that anger of yours. Meet me at my house when you're free."

Karen was a little wary of going to a strange man's house. But he seemed like a kind and gentle man. Karen headed to his house on Saturday. It was a one-story house that didn't look great on the outside. But it was amazing on the inside! In the basement Mr. Kishimoto had set up a dojo. Karen saw swords, knives, and other weapons. Mr. Kishimoto was shining a small metal object that was shaped like a star. Karen asked, "Are you gonna teach me kung fu?"

Mr. Kishimoto said, "I don't practice kung fu."

Karen asked, "Then what's with the Chinese dojo and equipment?"

Mr. Kishimoto explained, "I am not Chinese, I am Japanese. That is ninja equipment."

Karen looked confused and asked, "What kind of martial art is ninja?"

Mr. Kishimoto said, "After I teach you how to meditate, then maybe I'll show you."

Mr. Kishimoto showed Karen how to fold her legs, breathe in and out, and clear her mind. Karen asked, "What's the point of all this?"

Mr. Kishimoto said, "Meditation lowers the blood pressure and links your mind, body, and soul. Every time you interrupt our connection with the cosmos we will have to start all over again."

For the first few weeks Karen and Mr. Kishimoto meditated together. Finally, one day Mr. Kishimoto said, "You've learned to link together your mind, body, and soul. You wanted to know about ninjutsu and I will tell you." Mr. Kishimoto stood up and Karen did too. He looked her straight in the eyes as he talked, "Ninjutsu is the art of war. It is the art of invisibility. It is the art of survival. In feudal Japan ninjas constantly had to fight to defend themselves and their families against people whose sole purpose in life was their extermination. Ninjas and samurais were enemies in feudal Japan. That is because a samurai is trained to carry out orders, while ninjas are trained to think for themselves, master flexibility, execute, and finish off the enemy."

Karen asked, "When you say finish off the enemy, do you mean you're teaching me to kill?"

Mr. Kishimoto said, "Yes, why?"

Karen explained, "I'm a Christian and it's God's law that I shouldn't murder. It's one of the Ten Commandments."

Mr. Kishimoto smiled and said, "One of the reasons I like you Karen-san is that you have a conscience. To you all life is precious. Ninjutsu is a dangerous art for someone who doesn't understand that."

Karen asked, "So you won't teach me how to kill?"

Mr. Kishimoto said, "No, while I'm teaching you to be a  _kunoichi_ I'll teach you how to defeat your enemy without murdering him."

Karen asked, "What's a  _kunoichi_?"

Mr. Kishimoto replied, "A female ninja."

Karen asked, "So, do I start off with a white belt or something?"

Mr. Kishimoto said, "Belts have no real meaning. When you become a master, the sensei and the student will both know and acknowledge. Only a fool advertises his skills."

Karen thought this over and asked, "Does this mean I won't be competing in tournaments?"

Mr. Kishimoto said, "Fighters who train for tournaments become comfortable with predictable boundaries, limiting rules, particular styles, and planned scenarios. In the streets there is no courtesy or choreography. An enemy will do anything and everything to take you down. A ninja must be flexible and prepared for the unexpected."

After hearing all this a rush of excitement sped through Karen and she said, "I would be honored if you would teach me this ancient art, Mr. Kishimoto."

Mr. Kishimoto stated, "From now on you call me Sensei. Now, let us begin."


	22. Chapter 22

Karen loved her college courses but her favorite extra-curricular activity was the debate team. Professor Taylor intended to change things by having the A&T Debate Team battle white debate teams. Professor Taylor explained, "Dr. King said we would have integration. We'll first go up against the top college debate teams. Tuskegee, Freeman, Howard. Then the white schools will have no choice but to answer our challenge." Karen tried out for the debate team and was made a member. Professor Taylor said, "You're only twelve but you speak like someone twice your age. Too bad you're pre-med. I can see you as a great lawyer, like your cousin."

Karen also liked Professor Otiono who taught Introduction to African Studies. On her first day Professor Otiono said, "Greetings, students. I am Professor Otiono. I am originally from Nigeria, West Africa. I know many of you are obsessed with reconnecting with your African roots. It's my job as a professor of African Studies to change your perceptions, opinions, and stereotypes of Africa." Professor Otiono pulled down a map of Africa, pointed at a country, and explained, "This is my country. It was colonized by the British but the Nigerians gained their independence twelve years ago. Unfortunately the scars of colonialism are prevalent and can be seen through the dictatorship of the Supreme Military Council." Karen loved the lecture and after class took a close look at the course syllabus. One of the books on the syllabus was  _Things Fall Apart_ by Chinua Achebe. That book was also on a list of books the Black Panthers wanted people to read. When Karen read the book she thought that even though the book told a Nigerian story it also told an American one.

Meanwhile, the federal election was underway and it was between Richard Nixon and Senator George McGovern. Karen had even called Isaac at LSU and asked who he would vote for. Isaac said, "That's my business and nobody else's." But Senator McGovern's ideals stirred up trouble within the Democratic Party. According to the news McGovern's long-shot, grassroots-based campaign left the party badly split ideologically.

On November 7, 1972, Richard Nixon beat George McGovern in a landslide by gaining sixty percent of the votes. Aunt Ophelia said, "President Nixon promises a good economy and he'll soon end the war in Vietnam. He's a fine example of a president." Karen thought her aunt was making Richard M. Nixon into the next John F. Kennedy. Charlene was disappointed that McGovern didn't win but Delroy cheered her up by taking her out to dinner.

Ever since Grandma Cornelia died something changed in Grandpa Richard. He became surly, hard, mean-tempered, and had a permanent frown on his face. Uncle Don sent him to Atlanta instructing him to check on the family. But Don and the others in Twiggs County needed a break from Grandpa Richard's attitude.

While Aunt Ophelia and Madea tried to comfort Grandpa Richard Karen concentrated on her schoolwork. The Atlanta A&T Debate Team had gone against Tennessee State University, North Carolina A&T State University, Tuskegee University, Freeman University, and Howard University. Emory University had no choice but to accept A&T's challenge. Karen had grown to love her teammates. There was Spencer Mason, who was originally from the Cherokee Nation in Oklahoma. Spencer explained that his black ancestors were owned by Cherokee masters and marched with them from Georgia to Oklahoma through the "Trail of Tears." In 1866, after the Civil War, the emancipated slaves were granted Cherokee citizenship and married within the Nation. But the rights and conditions of the Black Cherokees was still being disputed up to the present day. Spencer was in the work-study program and worked part-time as a groundskeeper to pay his tuition. Spencer also told Karen that his brother Denny was a member of the American Indian Movement. Denny and other AIM activists had joined the Trail of Broken Treaties. AIM activists had seized the headquarters of the Bureau of Indian Affairs in Washington, D.C. and ransacked the building. However, Spencer's father and the other elders didn't agree with AIM's militancy. Next was Marva Stone, who was originally from Seattle. She was the first Black Jew Karen had met. Her father had met her mother when he was stationed in Germany with the Navy during World War II. Mrs. Stone was a Holocaust survivor so she understood what bigotry and prejudice could lead to. Marva said that she and her father visited their relatives in Baltimore, Maryland every summer. But Mrs. Stone didn't accompany them to family reunions until the summer of 1970. Finally there was William Pratt, who had the whole school scared of him. He was originally from the Ida B. Wells housing projects in South Side Chicago. He ran with a bad crowd and got into a fight with a store owner who had beat up a friend of Willie's whom he had caught stealing from his store. Willie had taught the store owner a lesson by breaking his jaw, was arrested, and sent to a juvenile detention center. While he was in the slammer he had read books, done schoolwork, and even took the SAT. His score of 1500 had earned him an academic scholarship to Atlanta A&T. 

The debate against Emory University was on a Friday afternoon. Professor Taylor had Willie and Marva debate while Sam and Karen did the research. Karen asked, "When do Spencer and I get to debate?"

Professor Taylor replied, "When you're ready."

Karen said, "I'm ready now."

Marva told Karen, "Karen, you're our best researcher. We wouldn't be able to win these matches without you."

Karen asked, "Do y'all just think I'm not ready because I'm only twelve?"

Professor Taylor said, "There will be other matches. When you're ready."

The Atlanta A&T Debate Team won their match against Emory. They also won matches against Georgia State University and Mercer University. Soon Vanderbilt, LSU, Georgetown, and other major universities in the South wanted to challenge A&T. Spencer said, "I've gotta stay at school to work off my tuition. If you have any matches outside of Atlanta I can't go." That left Marva, Willie, and Karen. Professor Taylor told the remaining three members to be on top of their game.

Meanwhile, according to the news, President Nixon had ordered all US troops to leave Vietnam and come home. Black soldiers in bandages, casts, and wheelchairs started coming home to Sweet Auburn. People were dancing in the street and singing "Hallelujah!" The Jackson 5 also sang the same thing on "Hallelujah Day," a song from their _Skywriter_ album. During the celebrations Lisa had asked Karen, "Does this mean the war is over?"

Karen had replied, "No. North and South Vietnam are still at each others' throats but the USA won't fund their war anymore."

Professor Taylor drove her students to their matches in her Cadillac. The buses at A&T were reserved for sports teams. They were driving through the countryside while Willie was reading a map. He said, "Prof, are you sure this is the right road? I think we took a wrong turn."

Professor Taylor said, "I'm sure we're on the right route."

But when they turned the corner they saw a group of people in white sheets. They were staring up at a black man who was hanging by his neck from a peach tree. Willie whispered, "The KKK."

Karen said, "Don't make any sudden moves."

But the people in the white sheets turned around and saw the Professor's car. Professor Taylor said, "Time to get out of here." She backed up, turned around, and drove like the Devil himself was chasing them. Karen saw some Klansmen trying to follow them on horses. The horses were fast but the Cadillac was faster. They soon lost the Klansmen and made it to their motel.

Willie checked in on the girls and asked them, "Are you alright?"

Marva said, "My heart's still beating even though I was sure it stopped."

Karen said, "I've seen the KKK before. This is Georgia. In Georgia they lynch blacks. You two are from up North. You still have a lot to learn about how it works down here."

Marva asked, "Do you think we should call the police?"

Willie rolled his eyes and said, "That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard of. Never trust a guy in a uniform."

Marva said, "What about my father? He's in the Navy."

Willie said, "That's even worse. He works with the feds."

Marva exclaimed, "You better watch your mouth or else I'll kick your ass into the middle of next week!"

Karen said, "Hey, you two! That's enough. Marva, calling the cops won't help. The police don't do anything to stop the Klan because some of them are members."

Willie said, "I knew things wouldn't get better in the South. I should have stayed in Chicago."

The next day Karen saw Marva's bed was empty. At breakfast she asked Professor Taylor where Marva was. The Professor explained, "Got a call in the middle of the night. Her daddy was injured on a shipbuilding site so she took a flight back to Seattle. Looks like you're going to get your chance."

The debate match was against Duke University. Willie told Karen, "You'll do alright. You have a loud mouth and I mean that in a good way." Willie meant that Karen wasn't afraid to open her mouth and say things like Rosa Parks, Fannie Lou Hamer, Grace Towns Hamilton, Angela Davis, Kathleen Cleaver, and Shirley Chisholm. Karen and Willie did their best but, unfortunately, they lost the match.

Then, towards the end of the school year, the Atlanta A&T Debate Team received a challenge from Harvard University! Karen asked, "Harvard? The-best-university-in-the-world Harvard?"

Professor Taylor laughed and said, "Atlanta A&T is the best university on God's Earth. If Harvard wants to debate us then our reputation precedes us." Karen was nervous. Marva had returned to school for her final exams but went back to Seattle to look after her father. That meant it was up to Willie and Karen.

At home Karen did so much research that Grandpa Richard said that she was going to go blind reading all those books. Lisa said, "It's a good thing I'm not her bunkmate anymore." When Karen first started attending classes she studied late into the night with a bedside lamp on. Lisa told Karen, "That light and pencils of yours are keeping me up. So I've decided to room with Joshua. That way you'll have the sofa-bed to yourself and Joshua won't be scared and lonely at night." It was a good arrangement and it kept everyone happy.

When it was time to travel to Cambridge, Massachusetts, Uncle Winston drove her to the airport. It was the first time that Karen had traveled on an airplane. When she met Professor Taylor and Willie at the gate she asked them, "Are you sure this is safe?"

Professor Taylor said, "I travel on airplanes when I want to visit my sister in San Diego. They're totally safe."

All three of them sat in coach. The flight took two and a half hours but  _Die Nigger Die!_ by H. Rap Brown kept Karen occupied. When they landed in Boston they took a taxi to their hotel. Karen said, "A&T gave us enough money to stay in a four-star hotel?"

Professor Taylor explained, "Actually, Harvard booked our rooms for us." All three of them had separate rooms. It was the first time in her life that Karen had a proper bedroom to herself.

The next day they got ready for their debate. Professor Taylor had brought along a video camera to tape the whole match. Willie told Karen, "Just relax. You'll do great. They'll love you. You're practically an adult in a thirteen-year-old's body."

The debate topic was civil disobedience. Willie argued that civil disobedience was the main tool that Dr. King, Malcolm X, and other black leaders had used to achieve civil rights. The Harvard debaters argued that since Negroes had achieved civil rights civil disobedience wasn't necessary anymore. When it was Karen's turn to speak she said, "In Georgia they lynch blacks. My teammates and I saw a man strung up by his neck. I looked at my teammates. I saw the fear in their eyes and, worse, the shame. What was this black man's crime? Was he a thief? A murderer? A rapist? Or was he just an Afro-American? Did he deserve to be hung from a peach tree without a proper trial? Who are we to just lie there and do nothing? No matter what he did, the mob was the criminal. But the law did nothing. My opponent says nothing that erodes the rule of law can be moral. But there is no rule of law in the American South. Not when blacks are lynched for unjust reasons. Not when the police beat black men simply because they are black. Not when white socialites do not pay their black maids minimum wage. An unjust law is no law at all. Which means I have a right, even a duty to resist. With violence or civil disobedience. You should pray I choose the latter."

The Atlanta A&T Debate Team was the first historically black university debate team to beat an Ivy League university debate team.


	23. Chapter 23

Soon summer ended and the fall term of 1973 started. Despite the extra work Charlene and Delroy were putting in to earn their degrees they were both part of the Maynard Jackson campaign committee. Karen told them that she wanted to join. Charlene explained to Delroy and Karen, "It's 1973. In 1960 blacks made up a little less than fifty percent of Atlanta's population. Today we comprise fifty-two percent. If every eligible black chips in then Atlanta might finally have a black mayor."

Karen added, "Carl Stokes was elected mayor of Cleveland, Ohio; Robert C. Henry was elected mayor of Springfield, Ohio; and Richard G. Hatcher was elected mayor of Gary, Indiana."

Delroy said, "Yeah, but that was up North. This is the South."

Charlene said, "This is Atlanta. The Empire City of the South. Andrew Young was elected to Congress and Georgia hasn't had a black Congressman since Reconstruction. This city isn't afraid to take steps that other cities wouldn't dream of."

Karen added, "We've gotta do to politics what Jimi Hendrix did to music. We have to change the rhythm."

While Karen, Charlene, and Delroy were working on Maynard Jackson's campaign Karen wondered what would have happened if Shirley Chisholm had made the Democratic nomination for the federal election last year. No one thought she would make it to Congress but she did. Karen couldn't help thinking that even if every black American had voted for Shirley Chisholm it still wouldn't have been enough to put her in office. Afro-Americans made up a small percentage of the USA's population. It didn't seem like every black voice was enough to make a dent.

Karen thought Atlanta's municipal election would become racially polarized. Blacks would want Maynard Jackson as mayor but most whites wouldn't. The city had developed a tradition of electing leaders by a voting coalition of blacks and liberal/moderate whites. Traditional black political leaders expected to support Sam Massell for a second term and then seek to elect a black in 1977, by which time the city's electorate would be overwhelmingly Afro-American. Maynard Jackson thought differently, however. Karen checked the polls and saw how popular Maynard Jackson was. Karen went to North Shore High to recruit some of her old classmates. She figured her white classmates might also be able to convince their parents to vote for Maynard Jackson. Black children wouldn't be able to vote so that meant that the total fifty-two percent of Atlanta's Afro-American population wouldn't be voting. They would need votes from white people to make up the deficit. Karen also recruited Lisa and Joshua who were more than happy to try and make a difference. They handed out pamphlets and Karen gave speeches to adults about why Maynard Jackson would be a great mayor for A-Town. Uncle Winston's auto shop, the Shabazz' restaurant, Atlanta Life Insurance, Citizens Trust Bank, the Royal Peacock Club, and other black businesses had posters of Maynard Jackson taped on their windows. But places white people frequented such as Emory University and Grady Memorial Hospital also had posters of Maynard Jackson.

On November 6, 1973, every adult Karen knew went down to the voting polls at either Big Bethel or Atlanta A&T, even her mother. Karen wished she was old enough to vote. She hoped someone good would run when she was eighteen. A few days later the results were in. With just under sixty percent of the vote, Maynard Jackson became the first Afro-American mayor of Atlanta! Karen, Charlene, Delroy, and the others at the campaign HQ couldn't stop cheering! Maynard Jackson took office shortly after the New Year. Maybe one day, who knows, a black man or black woman might be elected to run the country.


	24. Chapter 24

Julian's musical career was really taking off. He had performed at different locations across the South's urban city circuit. The urban city circuit used to be called the "chitlin' circuit," a collection of clubs and theaters that were safe for blacks to perform in. But thanks to black artists who broke down racial barriers in the '60s, blacks were allowed to play at the same venues as white performers. By 1973, most of the locations on the "chitlin' circuit" had been destroyed or were closed down for renovations. The Regal Theater in Chicago, the Royal Theater in Baltimore, and the Howard Theater in Washington D.C. are a few examples. But Julian was determined to get his sound to a broader audience so he loved performing in integrated clubs. Julian had fused together R&B, soul, and funk to create a new sound he called disco. Disco was also the name of the new dance clubs in Atlanta.

Julian and his band were asked to perform at the Roseland Ballroom in New York City. Unfortunately, Louis Brecker, the owner of the club, cut Julian off halfway through his performance because he thought Julian's disco sound wasn't appropriate for the club's ballroom dancing atmosphere. A week after that Julian was approached by a white man in a black suit and red tie after his show at The Royal Peacock Club. The white man said that his name was Harry Edwards and that he was with A&R at Capitol Records. Harry had seen Julian perform at the Roseland and loved his act, even though Julian wasn't able to finish his set. When Julian came home and informed his family that Capitol Records wanted to sign him, the Lincolns couldn't stop screaming! Since Julian was set to graduate from high school in June he could move to Los Angeles during the summer.

Karen said, "Julian is gonna be famous! Do you know what this means?"

Lisa said, "Yeah! Julian can introduce us to celebrities, we can go on vacations in California, and we'll finally have a taste of the good life."

It was the summer of 1974, one year since Julian had left Atlanta. He was now an established recording artist who was pioneering a sound that would forever be associated with the 1970s. Since the Carsons had left for their annual summer trip and Karen had finished her summer school courses the Lincolns were heading for California. They had packed their bags and were waiting for Uncle Joseph to pick them up in his car and drive them to the airport. When Uncle Joseph came to their house he told them, "You know you don't have to go to L.A. by plane. Trains are just as fast and reliable." Karen had done some quick research at the library and knew that a flight to Los Angeles from Atlanta would only take about five hours. Taking a train would take about two or three days. Karen knew that Uncle Joseph had been bitter ever since the Pullman company went out of business. Uncle Joseph's new job with Amtrak had a decent salary. But airplanes had become the fastest way for people to travel across the country and the railroads were receiving less customers and, as a result, less money. Uncle Joseph hated airplanes and would never ride in one, not even if his life depended on it.

When the Lincolns arrived at Atlanta Municipal Airport Isaac and Karen helped direct them since they were the only ones who had been on an airplane before. Julian had paid for first-class seats and the line for first-class passengers had almost no wait. Soon Karen was sitting in a huge, comfy chair and eating an ice cream sundae. Five hours later the plane landed. They all got off and Karen explained, "We need to pick up our suitcases at the baggage claim." Karen found the signs that showed where the baggage claim was. After they picked up their suitcases they walked toward the exit and kept a lookout for Julian. Isaac spotted him first. Julian's bushy Afro and colorful bell-bottoms gave him away.

Julian said, "Hiya, y'all. You're going to love it here in California."

Julian led them outside and pointed to a limousine. Joshua asked, "We're riding in that?"

Julian said, "Of course. Only the best for my family."

They put their suitcases in the trunk and stepped into the limo. The Lincoln siblings had ridden in cars, vans, trucks, and buses. But the limo was like a dream. It glided on the road like a magic carpet. The chauffeur was a white man but he was very friendly. Julian pointed out the sights through the window. Lisa said, "Check out all the coconut trees."

Karen explained, "They're palm trees." Lisa and Joshua started singing "Goin' Back to Indiana" even though they were in the heart of California. Soon the limo was driving through Hollywood, the heart and soul of Los Angeles.

Soon the limo stopped and Julian said, "We're here." They all stepped out to look at Julian's Hollywood house. It was two stories tall, had a palm tree in the front yard, and a carport. Julian said, "Wait till you see the inside." The house was huge! There was a living room with a grand concert piano; a huge kitchen and dining room; a swimming pool and orange tree in the backyard; and four bedrooms upstairs.

Victoria exclaimed, "This is a movie star's house!" Karen couldn't believe that black people were living in houses this fancy. This house made the Smalls' house and the Carsons' house look like shacks!

Julian said, "Make yourselves at home. Starting tomorrow is a vacation full of fun!"


	25. Chapter 25

Julian invited some of his celebrity friends over to his house so that he could introduce them to his family. Julian managed to round up Berry Gordy, Don Cornelius, Diana Ross, and the Jackson family. Of course, Karen and Lisa were excited to meet The Jackson Five. They could barely get two words together when the Jacksons arrived. Julian introduced them and said, "This is my mama, Mrs. Victoria Lincoln, and my brothers and sisters." Julian introduced each sibling by name.

Michael Jackson shook Karen's hand and said, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Karen. All Julian does is brag about how smart his little sister is."

Karen told Michael, "Thanks. I thought you looked cool when you did the Robot on  _Soul Train_."

Jackie Jackson shook Isaac's hand and said, "You're definitely the athlete of the family. I can tell by your height and muscles. Wanna shoot some hoops?"

Isaac said, "Sure."

Karen heard glass break and saw a broken window in the kitchen along with a baseball. A white boy knocked on the kitchen door. Karen opened the door and asked, "Is this ball yours?"

The white boy said, "Yes. I wouldn't want to lose this. Babe Ruth signed this ball."

Karen said, "Babe Ruth has got nothing over 'Hammerin' Hank Aaron. He beat Babe Ruth's home run record in April. I saw him break the record in Atlanta."

The white boy asked incredulously, "You watch sports?"

Karen said, "Yeah. Come in. We're having a small party. What's your name?"

"Paul Coulier."

After Paul greeted the guests he asked Karen, "How'd you get tickets for that game?"

Karen said, "My friend Willie won two tickets in a radio contest. His girlfriend Marva isn't a sports fan so he asked me to go. We arrived at the Atlanta-Fulton County Stadium real early. We had great seats near the dugout. I remember when 'Hammerin' Hank hit that home run. The announcer said, 'Henry Aaron, in the second inning walked and scored. He's sittin' on 714. Here's the pitch by Downing. Swinging. There's a drive into left-center field. That ball is gonna be-eee...Outta here! It's gone! It's 715! There's a new home run champion of all time, and it's Henry Aaron! The fireworks are going. Henry Aaron is coming around third. His teammates are at home plate. And listen to this crowd!' I don't think the residents of Sweet Auburn were this happy for a black ballplayer since Jackie Robinson was made a member of the Dodgers. Then the broadcaster said, 'What a marvelous moment for baseball; what a marvelous moment for Atlanta and the state of Georgia; what a marvelous moment for the country and the world. A black man is getting a standing ovation in the Deep South for breaking a record of an all-time baseball idol. And it is a great moment for all of us, and particularly for Henry Aaron...And for the first time in a long time, that poker face in Aaron shows the tremendous strain and relief of what it must have been like to live with for the past several months.' Since I was near the dugout I was able to get an autographed baseball from 'Hammerin' Hank. His picture was on the front page of the _Atlanta Daily World_. The Atlanta Braves became A-Town's pride and joy and Hank Aaron became the king of the world."

Paul said, "I watched the game on TV. But now I know that's not the same as actually being there."

During the week Julian had to work at the recording studio so that he could finish his album and go on tour in the fall. On the weekends he took his family to exciting places that only existed in California. But on weekdays the Lincolns were bored. Joshua said, "This place is boring. There's nothing to do."

Victoria heard him and asked, "Why don't you play with the kids on the block?"

Lisa said, "Most of them go to day camps."

Victoria asked, "What about the ones who stay at home?"

Isaac said, "They're no fun. They ain't that good at sports."

Karen said, "All the girls do around here is play with dolls and have tea parties."

Victoria knew Karen's tomboyish nature was against dolls and tea parties. Victoria asked Lisa, "Why don't you play with the girls?"

Lisa said, "Don't wanna." All of Julian's neighbors were white people. Isaac and Karen had gone to school with white kids but Lisa and Joshua felt uncomfortable around white people since they went to all-black schools.

The next day Karen figured out where they were gonna go. Julian told them before he left for work, "Uh-oh, I forgot about the supplies I was going to send to the community center in Crenshaw."

Karen exclaimed, "We'll take it." Karen remembered from watching the news that Crenshaw was described as the center of Los Angeles County's black community. So Isaac got into the driver's seat of Julian's Cadillac 60 Special Brougham, Karen got into the passenger's seat, and Lisa and Joshua got into the backseat. Then Isaac drove them to South Central Los Angeles.

Soon they arrived at the community center. Karen saw that it was called the Huey Newton Community Center. Karen knew the Black Panthers had encountered plenty of trouble in Los Angeles but the black residents must have respected the Panthers enough to name the community center after the Black Panthers' leader. Karen then realized that the Cadillac was attracting plenty of stares. Whether they were good or bad was hard to determine. A huge, muscular guy in a black leather jacket said, "Julian, nice to see you again."

Isaac stepped out first and the huge guy said, "You're not Julian."

Isaac said, "Obviously not. I'm his big brother, Isaac Lincoln."

Karen brought out the box of supplies and gave it to the huge guy. Karen said, "These are from Julian."

The huge guy said, "Thanks, my sweet soul sister." The Lincolns followed the huge guy into the center. There were plenty of black kids and Lisa and Joshua ran off looking for new friends. The huge guy told Isaac and Karen, "Make yourselves at home. There's plenty to do. Julian's brothers and sisters are more than welcome here."

Isaac went to the basketball court and Karen climbed a tree to read _The Autobiography of Malcolm X_. While she was reading about Malcolm X's life in prison a baseball hit on her head. Karen thought, _I seem to be attracting baseballs._ A boy wearing an L.A. Dodgers jersey yelled, "Hey, I need that!" Karen climbed down and gave him the ball. The boy said, "My name is Bucky Tubman. What's yours?"

Karen replied, "Karen Vanessa Lincoln." Karen didn't know why she had said her full name. Bucky smiled and revealed the gap between his front teeth. Karen asked, "What position do you play?"

Bucky said, "I'm the pitcher."

Karen said, "Oh yeah? Let me watch."

Bucky was pretty good and Karen gave him tips on how to improve his skills. Bucky asked, "You watch sports?"

Karen said, "Yeah. I'm also a decent player."

Bucky laughed and Karen knew that just like in Sweet Auburn, Crenshaw boys didn't hold female athletes in high regard. Karen scored two triples and two home runs for Bucky's team. Bucky told her, "For a girl you play pretty good."

Karen said, "I play _well_."

Bucky said, "You sound like my English teacher. What grade will you be going into in September?"

Karen said, "My third year at Atlanta A&T University. With the summer courses I've done I should earn my bachelor's degree and be able to start medical and vet school next year."

Bucky asked, "How old are you?"

Karen said, "Fourteen."

Bucky said, "Same here. So are you a gifted kid or something?"

Karen said, "Yeah, pretty much."

Bucky said, "Cool." Bucky gave her a warm smile and Karen smiled back.


	26. Chapter 26

Isaac, Karen, Lisa, and Joshua spent their weekdays at the Huey Newton Community Center and Julian took them to see the sights of California on the weekends. On the weekends they visited Disneyland, Sunset Strip, SeaWorld, the beach, Belmont Park, and Balboa Park which contained museums, gardens, and the San Diego Zoo. On Sundays Bucky invited the Lincolns to the Crenshaw Church of Christ. Even though the Lincolns were Methodists they didn't mind attending a Protestant church. At CCoC Bucky introduced Victoria to his mother, Mrs. Tubman, and his little brother, TJ Tubman. The head pastor was Minister Murphy. He was six feet five inches tall and Karen said, "He could shoot hoops with Earl the Pearl."

Bucky laughed and explained, "He went to Freeman University on a basketball scholarship. His love of the church was stronger than his love for basketball." Minister Murphy had a strong voice, a great sense of humor, and reminded Karen of Reverend Thompson.

During the week the Black Panthers taught the children black history and their rights as American citizens. Karen had heard all this from the Atlanta Panthers. If a police officer stopped Karen and tried to arrest her then she had the right to remain silent, the right to know why she was being arrested, and the right to an attorney during questioning. Eddie, the huge, muscular Panther that the Lincolns had met when they first came to Crenshaw, called the Los Angeles Police Department "law enforcement officials." A skinny Panther named Roy preferred to call them the "racist pigs." Roy asked, "Bucky, who came to your house, knocked the door down, and arrested your father?"

Bucky's head went down as he said, "The police."

Roy asked, "Who?"

Bucky added, "The LAPD."

Roy wasn't satisfied and asked, "The who, the who?" Karen thought Roy sounded like an owl, was crazy as Hell, and was downright mean to call out Bucky and his father like that.

Eddie explained, "The LAPD separated Brother Tubman from his family because he tried to preach the truth to the people." Karen tried to imagine her father eating dinner with her one minute and the police barging in and dragging him away the next. The only images Karen had of her father were old pictures in photo albums. Karen wondered why she was thinking about her father anyway. If _he_ was in jail she could care less.

After the program at the center Karen and Bucky walked back to his house. Lisa played tag with TJ while they were walking but TJ always let Lisa catch him. Karen told Bucky, "Sorry about your dad."

Bucky shrugged and said, "That's the way it goes."

Karen asked, "Was your dad a soldier in the Army?"

Bucky explained, "Yeah, he was a sergeant. Fought in Vietnam. He was involved with the burning, looting, and killing and thought it was all wrong. When he tried to speak up they shut him down. Always seems to happen to the best men."

When they got to Bucky's house Mrs. Tubman said, "My, my, my, y'all back? Elliot, Thomas, bring your friends inside."

Bucky's real name was Elliot and TJ was short for Thomas Jonah. Bucky showed Karen his and TJ's room. They had a bunk-bed, a small desk, a bookshelf, some toys, and posters of "Hammerin'" Hank Aaron, Ernie Banks, Earl "the Pearl" Monroe, Wilt "the Stilt" Chamberlain, Kareem Abdul-Jabbar, James Brown, and The Jackson Five. It reminded Karen of her brothers' room back home but her brothers also had posters of Jackie Robinson, Jim Brown, O.J. Simpson, Muhammad Ali, and Sly & The Family Stone.

The next day Karen and Bucky shot hoops at the community center. While they played they also talked. Bucky asked, "What are you majoring in at A&T?"

Karen said, "Medicine and veterinary science."

Bucky asked, "You wanna be a doctor and a vet?"

Karen said, "Yes, I'll treat humans and animals at my practice."

Bucky said, "You must be a straight-A student. My plan is to be a pro baseball player."

Karen said, "Focus on getting a scholarship to a good school. Get an education. That way if your baseball career doesn't work out you have something to fall back on instead of your behind."

South Central L.A. was classified as an at-risk area. Bucky explained to Karen while they were sitting on his porch, "South Central had some pretty bad riots in the sixties. But as soon as the seventies started the gang violence intensified. The Crips were formed here in Crenshaw. Then the Bloods were created to give the Crips a run for their money." Then a red Cadillac drove across the street with a James Brown record blasting on the radio. Bucky said, "Those Bloods drove through our street like they own it."

Karen said, "It's a free country. They can drive where they want to."

Bucky said, "This is our 'hood and we don't want anyone disrespecting it." They both took a swig of Coca-Cola and then Bucky continued, "The gangs also sell drugs in the 'hood. Cocaine, marijuana, heroin, you name it. Some of their best customers are soldiers who have just returned from Vietnam."

Karen said, "All drugs do is poison your body and rot your mind. There are some kids in Sweet Auburn who sell drugs. Their parents need extra cash but there are better and legal ways to earn a living."

Bucky said, "Mom doesn't mind us going to the community center because it keeps us out of trouble. Black boys are barred from the Boy Scouts and the Little League. They need a better way to spend their time than selling drugs and shooting people. You got gangs in Atlanta?"

Karen said, "Yeah, when the rich folks moved out of Sweet Auburn, the gangsters started moving in."

In August Richard Nixon resigned from the presidency and Gerald Ford was sworn in as the 38th President of the United States. While the family watched a recap of Gerald Ford's swearing-in ceremony Julian said, "According to Stevie Wonder and The Jackson Five Nixon hasn't done nothin'."

Karen said, "Richard Nixon has done plenty to promote peace negotiations in Vietnam. The draft ended last year. That's something worthwhile."

Victoria said, "Richard Nixon hasn't done much to help the lower-class. I've managed to keep my job. There's always a lazy white woman who needs someone else to clean her house and raise her kids so that she doesn't have to. But this recession is causing hardship for the poor black folks of Sweet Auburn. It's about time that black folks learned that the government don't care about us. We are a people who must help ourselves." Karen didn't say anything but she knew that Bucky's mom had been laid off from her job. Mrs. Tubman was looking for other work but there weren't many jobs available.

When the Lincoln siblings arrived at the community centre one day they saw Eddie boarding up the part of the sign that said **HUEY NEWTON**. Karen had read in the  _Los Angeles Sentinel_ that Huey Newton had murdered an eighteen-year-old prostitute and was hiding in Cuba. Since Cuba hated the USA Karen wasn't sure if that was a safe hiding place for an American citizen. Then again the Black Panthers had caused plenty of trouble for the US government so the Cubans might welcome Huey Newton with open arms. Elaine Brown had taken over the leadership of the party as their first Chairwoman.

Percy had taken a train from Oakland to L.A. to visit them. Julian offered to take them all out to dinner at a Chinese restaurant. Victoria asked, "Will we have to eat with chopsticks?"

Karen said, "Don't worry, Mama. Mr. Kishimoto taught me how to eat with chopsticks. I can teach you."

At Chiu's Chinese Chow Karen ordered veg chow mein, Victoria ordered fried rice, Lisa ordered pork lo mein, Joshua ordered egg foo young with spring rolls, and Julian and Percy ordered chop suey. While they ate Percy told them that Elaine Brown was still organizing radical electoral campaigns. Percy said, "Elaine is planning to run for Oakland City Council again."

Julian said, "She lost the election last year. Bobby Seale also lost the race for mayor. Are you sure the Panthers aren't getting in over their heads?"

Percy said, "I'm sure plenty of people thought Maynard Jackson was in over his head. Now he's calling the shots in Atlanta."

Karen added, "Yeah, but there was a laid-out plan to get him into office. Plus Mayor Jackson doesn't have a history of being militant. The Panthers' reputation is falling apart. You're so obsessed with gaining political power that you've lost sight of your original goals."

Issac said, "What about the breakfast programs, the health clinics, the GED classes? You're trying to do too much at once. Even Dr. King knew that ending poverty and gaining political power for blacks would take more time that the sit-ins, boycotts, and marches."

Percy said, "Look, the Panthers got their own way of doing things. We have a laid-out plan too so that the Panthers will be in charge of Oakland politics by 1977. A few Panthers have already won seats on local government commissions. Everything will work out."

Amid all the tumultuous events of that summer the Lincolns lost track of time. Soon it was time to head home. None of the Lincoln siblings wanted to leave. Karen didn't want to leave Bucky, the first boy who actually liked her. On their last day Bucky asked her, "Will you come back next year?"

Karen replied, "I don't know. Maybe." Bucky didn't say anything. Karen said, "We can always write. Be pen pals."

Bucky said, "That would be cool." Then Bucky leaned in and gave Karen a kiss on the lips. Karen's heart hammered and she fell short of breath. But she closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss. This was an unforgettable summer. 


	27. Chapter 27

It seemed to happen overnight. The boys in Sweet Auburn were acting like actual human beings. Karen noticed boys from her elementary schools talking civilly to girls. She saw couples holding hands, laughing together, and even locking lips. This all seemed to be happening behind Karen's back. Couples were forming fast but no guys were showing interest in her. Not that Karen cared. She had to focus on getting her bachelor's degree and getting into medical and vet school.

During dinner Lisa said she wanted to make her own Valentine. Karen asked, "Who's it for?"

Lisa replied, "My boyfriend."

Victoria almost choked on her mashed potatoes. Victoria repeated, "Your boyfriend?"

Karen stated, "You're too young for a boyfriend."

Lisa asked, "When can I have a boyfriend?"

Victoria said, "When you're around Karen's age."

Lisa said, "Karen's boyfriend lives a thousand miles away. She has to write him letters and dream about him."

Karen said, "Bucky Tubman is _not_ my boyfriend. He's my pen pal."

Joshua asked, "How come you don't have a boyfriend?"

Karen explained, "I'm working hard to get into graduate school. I'm too busy for a boyfriend."

Lisa said, "Charlene has been working hard to become a lawyer and she has a husband."

Victoria added, "All work and no play makes Karen a dull girl."

Karen said, "Come on, Ma, not you too."

Victoria said, "You spend too much time reading, studying plants and animals, and going to that Bruce Lee karate class. You need balance in your life. You need to start dating."

Karen looked at herself in the bathroom mirror before she went to bed. Her Afro was getting stringy, she had shot up to five feet seven inches, and she had scars and bruises on her arms. Sometimes when Karen was walking home from school men would jump out from stores and alleys and grab her. One man came out of a shoe store, grabbed her arm, and said, "Want to go on a date with a real man?" Karen got out of his grip, pinned his arm behind his back, and beat him up good.

Another man came out of an alley, grabbed her by the wrist, and touched her breasts. He said, "Want to take a night on the town?" Karen hit him in the groin and got away from him too. Karen examined her face, her teeth, her whole body. She felt like she was impersonating a girl instead of actually being one. Karen had always been a tomboy and had always been proud of that. Other girls never climbed trees, wore overalls, practiced martial arts, or read for fun. Plenty of girls Karen's age had already dropped out of school and were working as maids. By this time next year Karen would be studying medicine and veterinary science.

While Karen was studying for her MCAT and VCAT great news struck the nation. The North Vietnamese Army captured Saigon which meant that North and South Vietnam would soon reunify. April 30, 1975 marked the end of the Vietnam War. Even though direct US involvement in the war ended two years ago people whooped, hollered, and celebrated in the streets. Since the US economy had supported the South Vietnamese Army, South Vietnam became demoralized when the American troops left. Richard Nixon had made progress in peace negotiations until he had resigned from the presidency. President Ford wanted to send funds to assist and resupply South Vietnam but Congress refused.

Karen stopped by Charlene and Delroy's apartment to see how Charlene felt. Karen asked her cousin, "Did you hear? The war is over."

Charlene said, "Yeah, I heard." While black soldiers talked about their involvement in the war, Charlene went to her parents' house, walked upstairs, and touched the Purple Heart draped around a picture of her twin on his desk. Uncle Joseph had a Bronze Star Medal that he and other members of the 761st Tank Battalion had received for their heroic achievement at the Battle of the Bulge. But he kept it pinned on his old military jacket and it hung in his closet, collecting dust.

Isaac graduated from LSU with a bachelor's degree in criminology and Jordan Small had also graduated with a Bachelor of Laws degree. Isaac had applied to the Maryland Police and Correctional Training Commission so that he could train to be a police officer. He wanted to work for the Metropolitan Police Department since crime in Washington, D.C. must get interesting; the federal government and the FBI had their headquarters in the nation's capital. Jordan Small had been accepted at Georgetown Law School; Isaac said that he would visit Jordan on the weekends since the MPCTC was in Sykesvilles which is forty miles north of Washington, D.C. Uncle Joseph was promoted to the rank of conductor, something that never happened to black porters who worked with the Pullman Company. Charlene graduated from A&T with a Juris Doctor while Delroy graduated with a PhD in electrical engineering. Delroy was offered a job with Cox Communications and Charlene was offered a job at McClure & Davidson, one of the most prestigious law firms in Atlanta. It looked like the Wallers' careers would start to take off.

1975 marked Atlanta A&T University's centennial. During the first week of September there would be a carnival on-campus and a banquet. Karen was sure no boy would ask her. Great Uncle Octavius traveled on a Greyhound and Uncle Isaiah got on an airplane so that they could both attend the festivities. Great Uncle Octavius stayed with the Parkers and Uncle Isaiah stayed with the Boatwrights. Great Uncle Octavius walked over to the Lincolns' house to stretch his legs. While Karen was reading  _The Interesting Narrative of the Life of Olaudah Equiano_ Great Uncle Octavius asked, "Why is that boy staring at you?"

Karen asked, "What boy?"

Great Uncle Octavius pointed and said, "That boy."

Karen put down her book and saw Lionel Gaither stealing looks at her. Karen said, "That's Lionel Gaither. I don't know and I don't care why he's staring at me."

Lisa explained, "He probably likes you."

Karen laughed and said, "That sexist, chauvinist pig? I don't think so."

Great Uncle Octavius asked, "What's wrong? He rub you the wrong way?"

Karen explained, "Lionel used to tease me about my brain and my dreams of becoming a doctor. He doesn't believe women deserve a voice in today's society. Why would I go out with a jerk like him?"

Lisa said, "Delroy used to act like a jerk to Charlene but now they're married. Karen, would it kill you to go on a date? Or are you hoping Bucky will fly in from L.A. and take you to the banquet?"

When Karen was walking home from school the next day Lionel Gaither stepped out from a store and started walking with her. He asked her, "Can I carry your books for you?"

Karen said, "No, you may not."

Lionel asked, "Can I walk beside you?"

Karen said, "No, you may walk across the street from me." Lionel sensed the hostility in her voice and crossed the street. The next day Karen was leaving her house and walking to school when Lionel Gaither stepped out from behind a magnolia tree. Karen asked him, "What do you want?"

Lionel explained, "To take you out on a date."

Karen made a look like she had just drunk spoiled milk and asked, "Why?"

Lionel said, "I think you're beautiful, smart, and tough. Plus, you have a great smile."

Karen asked, "Is this some sort of foolish prank?"

Lionel said, "No. I'm sorry for acting like a jerk to you all these years. I think it's cool that you're in medical school. Can I take you somewhere after school?"

Karen said, "You can take me to the roller rink. Pick me up at four o'clock."

Karen hated to admit it but she had a lot of fun with Lionel Gaither. She even asked him to the A&T Centennial Banquet and he said yes. But other people had other plans. Gangs had started to mark out territory in Sweet Auburn and other parts of Atlanta. Soon walls were getting tagged, stores were getting robbed, and people were getting mugged. Karen's martial arts training kept gangsters off her back. But the gangs were recruiting teenage boys to help them with their dirty work. Joshua was only twelve but he still would have been a prime recruit. But he was always inside cooking. He had a real gift and always produced tasty dishes. He had even agreed to bake lemon cakes, peanut butter cakes, and chocolate pies for the A&T banquet.

Karen sat on her porch, reading a medical textbook, and smelling Joshua's freshly baked chocolate pies. But then a loud noise cut through the air. Gunshots. Karen ran two blocks and saw Lionel lying on the sidewalk in a puddle of his own blood. Karen wailed and carried Lionel back to her house. She laid him on the floor and called 911. Joshua saw Lionel's bloody corpse and went to the bathroom to vomit. Karen didn't remember much about the banquet. Not the sound of the music, the chatter of her classmates, or the taste of the food. All she felt was a hole in her heart.


	28. Chapter 28

Karen was packing her bags. Mr. Kishimoto had told her that he was traveling to Japan so that he could visit friends and relatives. He asked her if she wanted to come. Karen couldn't say yes fast enough! Mr. Kishimoto said it was best to leave a few days after July 4 so that they wouldn't miss the United States Bicentennial.

On July 4, 1976 Reverend Thompson delivered only one sermon in the morning so that people could enjoy the Bicentennial celebrations with their families. Madea arranged a feast at her house and the Parkers, Boatwrights, and Lincolns went there after church. Karen also invited Mr. Kishimoto so that he wouldn't be alone during the holiday. In Madea's yard were tables that displayed macaroni and cheese, collard greens, fried okra, cornbread, cheese and onion grits, red rice, gumbo, hushpuppies, Hoppin' John, Salisbury steak, fried chicken, fried fish, pork ribs, sweet potato pie, pecan pie, apple pie, cherry pie, chocolate pie, banana cream pie, lemon cake, peanut butter cake, strawberry shortcake, blackberry crumble, peach cobbler, and blueberry cobbler. To wash it all down was sweet lemonade, iced tea, and a variety of sodas. Madea blessed the food and said, "Lord, thank you for this meal we are about to partake in. Thank you for allowing the generations of Christopher and Sally Watson to prosper. They were brought to America by force but their progeny helped build this country. They fought wars for this country and died for this country. They also fought for their equal rights and their fair share. The birthday of a nation is when a country celebrates. We are celebrating two hundred years of sufferings and triumphs. We are you thanking you, Lord, for our unbreakable spirit. Amen."

Karen was sixteen. She had a driver's license. She was five feet seven inches. But her mother still fretted about Karen flying to Japan. Karen explained, "I won't be by myself. Mr. Kishimoto will be with me every step of the way. I've closely studied the Japanese culture and the Japanese language. I'm also trained in martial arts so I'll be able to defend myself if I'm in deep trouble."

Karen and Mr. Kishimoto's flight was scheduled to leave Atlanta at 6:00 PM. Mr. Kishimoto said the flight would be approximately 14 hours and 40 minutes. Julian had paid for Karen's ticket and had visited Japan on his world tours. Karen remembered the excitement and anticipation of flying over Atlanta, over Georgia, over the Rocky Mountains, and across the Pacific Ocean. Karen and Mr. Kishimoto were seated in coach. Karen saw some other Japanese teenagers seated in coach. She immediately took notice of a guy that had brown coppery skin, dark hair that was curled on the top but shaved on the side, and dark eyelashes that were unusually long. Karen saw that he had a muscular body like Isaac's but also a delicate frame like Mr. Kishimoto's. Karen knew that he must be half black and half Japanese. He was as handsome as a panther. When she got up to use the bathroom the half black half Japanese guy was sleeping. While Karen stood in line, she read the kanji on his black jacket: Hirohito. Karen recognized the kanji because the Japanese Emperor had the same name. Karen knew the name meant _abundant benevolence_. Hirohito had other kanji on his jacket that said "Bushido." Karen knew Bushido means _the way of the warrior_. A person unfamiliar with Asian culture would automatically think Bushido was a martial art but it was more than that. Bushido was a way of life, similar to ninjutsu. Soon it was Karen's turn to use the bathroom. Then she returned to her seat.

Karen spent most of the flight brushing up on her Japanese. Karen was already fluent in Spanish, French, and Swahili. She was hoping to add Italian and Japanese to the list. Karen also passed the time by reading books. She then fell asleep. When she woke up she saw bright lights lighting up the night sky and knew that they must be near Tokyo. An announcement said, "We will be landing shortly. Please make sure you have your seat belts on and that your luggage is securely fastened. The time in Tokyo is 8:00 PM." A flight attendant then gave Karen and Mr. Kishimoto landing forms to fill out. Karen wrote down the addresses she would be staying at in Japan. She also wrote down how much money she was carrying. Julian had given her ten thousand dollars which she had exchanged for Japanese yen. Karen had also purchased traveler's checks because Aunt Aurelia used them all the time when she traveled outside the United States. The landing form also asked Karen if she had been convicted for any crime. Karen had been arrested for trying to integrate the "Whites Only" library and for marching on the state capitol but she stretched the truth and checked the box that said "No." The form warned Karen that she had to have her passport with her at all times when she was in Japan.

Tokyo International Airport was very bright, clean, and well organized. Karen admired the architecture, which looked years ahead of American architecture, and took pictures of it. Karen saw bright framed photographs of trees, flowers, mountains, and even animals. Red ropes directed the movements of the travelers. On the way to customs the half black half Japanese guy known as Hirohito stood right behind Karen. He was an inch taller than her and Karen could feel her heart racing. She decided to turn around and talk to him. She saw him holding an American passport. She asked him, "Are you an American citizen or a Japanese citizen?"

Hirohito replied, "Both. My dad is a colonel in the US Army. My mother is Japanese. They met when my dad was stationed here. My parents have a house on Yokota Air Base. But I have relatives who live in Tokyo and other places in Japan. As a result, I was raised an American and a Japanese. My name's Hirohito Hendrix, by the way."

Karen started to say, "I know, I read the kanji on your jacket. My name is-"

"Karen Vanessa Lincoln. I saw it on your passport. I also know you live in Atlanta and that you're only sixteen," finished Hirohito.

Karen asked, "How old are you?"

Hirohito said, "I turned twenty on January first. How long have you been skilled in ninjutsu?"

Karen, infuriated by how much Hirohito already knew about her, angrily asked, "How do you know I'm a ninja?"

Hirohito explained, "Your sensei is wearing a pearl ring with an onyx insignia. That ring means he belongs to the Secret Society of ninja trained warriors. I heard you call him 'Sensei' at Atlanta Municipal Airport so I knew you were trained in ninjutsu as well."

Karen stated, "I know you live by the code of Bushido. It says so on your jacket."

Hirohito laughed and said, "And you still decided to talk to me. You're a ninja and I'm a samurai. That means we're enemies."

Karen said, "In feudal Japan we would have been enemies. But this is the twentieth century. Things are different now."

Hirohito said, "That's what you think. Want to meet up and fight?"

Karen asked, "Why would I want to fight you? I have no motive to hurt you."

Hirohito said, "We'll respect each other more if we fight. I also saw your landing form so I know where you're staying."

Karen thought Hirohito knew too much about her already and it irked her. Karen said, "I've got stuff planned with my sensei."

Hirohito said, "I can show you where teens like to hang out. I know Tokyo like the back of my hand."

At customs the Japanese official looked at Karen's passport, snapped a photo of her, stamped her passport, inserted a piece of paper, and waved her on. The paper in Karen's passport said she could visit Japan for ninety days before she was required to leave. It also instructed Karen to keep her passport in her possession at all times. Karen and Mr. Kishimoto picked up their baggage and then headed out to catch their limousine. When the limo came Karen saw that it was a bus! Hired hands stored their luggage below, gave Karen and Mr. Kishimoto luggage tags, and then they entered the bus. The bus was very clean, the seats were well upholstered in quality cloth, and the workers and bus driver were very polite. Karen looked out the window and saw the scenes change from the stretch of airport property to rural to suburban to city. The traffic didn't suffer from congestion. Karen could make out vehicles, billboards, and buildings bathed in bright lights as far as her eyes could see. Karen saw people in business suits, teenagers, and tourists walking around the city at night. In Atlanta most people would be asleep and tourists would sight-see in the morning. Karen also saw late-night bookstores packed with avid readers. She knew that before she left she had to check out a bookstore. There were vendors manning food carts, huge casinos, and countless restaurants. Karen admired the architecture and craftsmanship of each store. Some were made of glass, others from wood.

Soon the bus stopped and Mr. Kishimoto told Karen that this was their stop. Karen got off, they received their luggage, and then she saw that they were in a park. Karen could make out tall trees and blossoming flowers. Karen sniffed the air and let the breeze soothe her. This feeling was unlike anything she had felt in America. Japan was already working its magic on her. Mr. Kishimoto and Karen walked down a stone path until they reached a house. Mr. Kishimoto introduced Karen to his cousin, who was a park ranger. The cousin led Karen to a room where she undressed, put on her pajamas, and collapsed onto the bed. She was soon sleeping like a baby.


	29. Chapter 29

The bright Japanese sun woke Karen up the next morning. The room felt like a sauna. Then Hirohito's voice said, "The sun rises real early and sets real early in the Land of the Rising Sun. I knew that the Japanese sun would wake you up just like the Georgia sun. I'm not peeping through the window since I have no idea what state of dress you're in. I'll wait at the front door for you." Karen rolled her eyes and wondered how she got stuck with Hirohito. She found the bathroom, brushed her teeth, took a shower, and got dressed.

She went into the kitchen to get some breakfast. Mr. Kishimoto was already up and was drinking coffee. Karen said, "Good morning, Sensei."

Mr. Kishimoto replied, "Good morning, Karen-san." Karen took down a box of cereal from the top of the fridge that she recognized as Corn Flakes despite the kanji. Karen then asked Mr. Kishimoto if she could call her family. Mr. Kishimoto directed her to the phone and Karen called Atlanta long distance. Even though it was nighttime in Georgia Victoria, Lisa, and Joshua were happy to hear from Karen. They talked for a few minutes then Karen hung up. After she ate her breakfast Karen told Mr. Kishimoto about Hirohito.

Mr. Kishimoto met Hirohito outside. Mr. Kishimoto asked Hirohito who he was, where he lived, and why he wanted to see Karen. Karen saw Mr. Kishimoto stare into Hirohito's eyes. He then told Karen, "Hirohito Hendrix seems like a responsible young man. He'll treat you well."

Karen asked, "Was you staring into Hirohito's eyes a ninja technique? A way to sense the truth?"

Mr. Kishimoto said, "No, this is called trusting your gut."

Karen met Hirohito outside and asked him, "Where are you going to take me?"

Hirohito said, "It's time for our rumble in the jungle."

They walked along the paths through the park. Karen asked, "What's this park called?"

Hirohito said, "Yoyogi Park. My uncle works here as a park ranger. I can tell you're at home in the forest. You must love nature."

Karen replied, "Yeah, I love nature. Everything exists in a perfect balance."

Soon Karen and Hirohito arrived at a clearing and Karen saw a dojo that made Mr. Kishimoto's house look like a shack. The architecture appeared ancient. The rooftops swooped down and curled upwards. The texture was created by baked and curved red clay tiles, each one laid near the other carefully and perfectly placed. Karen imagined a ninja jumping and gliding across the rooftop, like the ones she had seen in movies. Hirohito led Karen inside. The fact that the inside was bigger than Mr. Kishimoto's basement was the tail of the iceberg. The floor was made of bamboo and was clean, flawless, and polished. The ceilings were forty-eight feet high. The craftsman had cut the entire ceiling into even squares and surrounded more than two hundred squares with bamboo borders to outline and highlight its perfection. Some of the squares were lit up brightly, which the floors reflected. Karen figured out that the light would give everyone the opportunity to see every movement that any fighter might make. The wooden seats were placed at even distances and immovable. Karen figured that they were made that way so that no one could alter the order, measurement, count, or seating arrangement.

Hirohito directed Karen to the ladies' changing room. The locker room was extremely clean, smelled fresh, and was a cut above the North Shore High School locker rooms. Karen saw the lockers didn't have locks. Karen changed into a _dogi_ , left her purse and clothes in a chair, and met Hirohito on the training floor. They bowed and then they fought. Hirohito was a more skilled fighter than the Sweet Auburn boys or the men who sexually assaulted Karen. They punched, kicked, threw, joint-locked, choked, strangled, pinned, and immobilized each other in a human pretzel. Some Japanese teenagers watched them. Some had blank looks on their faces but two people were covering their mouths in their hands to keep from laughing. Karen and Hirohito detached themselves, bowed, and went back to their changing rooms. 

Karen took a quick shower and stepped into the training room again. She saw two Japanese men cleaning the floor. Then Hirohito stepped out and they went outside. Karen asked, "How come the locker room doesn't have locks?"

Hirohito explained, "You could have left your stuff there and nobody would have touched it. Japanese people don't steal."

Karen repeated what he said, "Japanese people don't steal?"

Hirohito said, "On the air base stuff got stolen all the time. They even had to install security cameras in certain places. But when I'm in the real Japan I can leave my bike, jacket, or wallet anywhere and it won't get stolen." Karen gave him a look that let him know she didn't completely believe him.

Soon they arrived at a house. Hirohito explained, "This is my uncle's house. He's out working in the park so you can't come in." Hirohito opened the door to the garage and wheeled out a motorcycle. Hirohito said, "This is a 1975 Suzuki GT550 Indy. My dad gave it to me for my birthday last year." Hirohito gave Karen a helmet and Karen sat behind Hirohito on his motorcycle. Hirohito exclaimed, "Hold on tight!" Karen wrapped her arms around his waist as he sped out of the park and into Tokyo.

Soon they arrived at a place where the air smelled like sugar, vanilla, and cream. There were shops were you could get nameplates, jewelry, T-shirts, ribbons, lace gloves, panties, sneakers, belts, pocketbooks, perfumes, socks, hats, umbrellas, et cetera. There were no adults, babysitters, cops, or little kids. Just teenagers. Teenagers eating sweets, buying things, and getting haircuts at the barber shops and beauty salons. Karen also saw teens dressed up like Fred Flintstone, Bugs Bunny, Mickey Mouse, Alice in Wonderland, Dorothy of Oz, vampires, werewolves, zombies, et cetera.

Karen asked, "Is this Halloween or something?"

Hirohito explained, "No. This is Harajuku. Kids dress like this everyday."

Karen asked, "Is this where teenagers like to hang out?"

Hirohito said, "Yep, Harajuku is the center of Japanese youth culture and fashion."

Hirohito stuck his arm out and Karen grabbed onto him so that she wouldn't get lost. A black teen who looked six foot one came up to Karen and Hirohito and said in a heavy African accent, "Hirohito! Glad to see you are back!"

Hirohito told Karen, "This is Bilal, one of my best friends."

Bilal shook Karen's hand and Karen asked him, "Which country are you from?"

Bilal said, "I am from Dakar, Senegal."

Karen said, "I'm from Atlanta, Georgia."

Bilal asked Karen, "Are you here on vacation?"

Karen said, "Yes."

Bilal smiled and said, "I am sure you'll stay here longer than planned. Some people planned to visit Japan for a month and stayed for two years!" Bilal laughed and explained, "I go to the University of Tokyo where I study agricultural science. I might go home when I graduate or I might stay here. Japan is unlike any place on Allah's Earth."

Hirohito said, "Always glad to see you Bilal but I have a lot to show Karen."

Bilal said, "I have to get going as well. I have a study date."

Hirohito showed Karen the best shops in Harajuku. Then Hirohito drove Karen to Roppongi. Hirohito said, "Roppongi is like Washington, D.C. There are a lot of embassies here and you'll meet a lot of people from different countries. Foreigners like Roppongi because it has nightclubs, hostess bars, and girls."

Karen angrily asked, "Do you come down here to meet girls?"

Hirohito said, "No! My sister had a friend who needed money for university. She planned to work as a hostess for two months but she liked the money so much she decided not to go to college. The girls in hostess bars wear phony dresses and drink lots of alcohol. I can't date a girl who doesn't treat her body like a temple." Karen's stomach growled and Hirohito said, "My cousin works as a chef in a restaurant here." Hirohito led Karen to a restaurant that had "The Jasmine Dragon" written in different languages. Karen and Hirohito found seats. Karen looked at the menu to see what the vegetarian options were. When the waiter came she asked for clarification on which dishes had no meat. When they placed their orders Hirohito asked her, "You're a vegetarian?"

Karen said, "Yes. What about you?"

Hirohito said, "I don't eat animals that live on land. No cows, pigs, sheep, goats, chickens, or deer. I eat fish, crabs, lobsters, and shrimps."

After lunch Hirohito showed Karen around Roppongi Hills. It was an affluent neighborhood that was on par with Bel-Air, the affluent L.A. neighborhood Julian now lived in. Karen loved the nature; there were orchids, pansies, roses, and exotic plants. Karen climbed to the top of a tree and loved the view because she could see the inside of the estates better. Karen also saw maids, butlers, and drivers entering and leaving the estates. Most likely they were running errands for their employers, just like her mother.

During the evening Hirohito took Karen to an Indian restaurant in Shinjuku. Hirohito explained, "Many companies have their headquarters here in Shinjuku. Foreign companies have their Tokyo offices in this area." Hirohito parked his bike and Karen walked towards some vending machines. The first vending machine sold cigarettes. The second machine sold beer and wine. The next machine sold hot coffee, iced coffee, hot tea, and iced tea. The next machine sold hot soups. The next one sold water, juices, and sodas. The next one sold toothpaste, toothbrushes, and shaving cream. The final machine in the row sold Converse All-Stars. Now that was far out! Hirohito said, "I know that American vending machines usually sell drinks and snacks. And in America you have to be a certain age to drink liquor and buy cigarettes."

Karen said, "This is a smart way to make money twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. But I don't drink alcohol or smoke cigarettes."

Hirohito said, "Neither do I."

Hirohito led Karen to an Indian restaurant. When Karen and Hirohito were given a table an Indian teenager came to their table and said, "Hello, Hirohito. You have been gone for awhile."

Hirohito said, "I had some business to take care of in America. This is my friend Karen Lincoln."

The Indian teenager shook her hand and said, "My name is Ravi Saroja. My father is a botanist. He visited Tokyo to help out on a landscaping project. He loved it so much here that he moved me, my mother, my sisters, and my brothers here. I want to be a dentist so I work as a chef here so that I can help my parents pay my tuition at Tokyo Medical and Dental University."

Karen looked at the menu and saw that at the top of the menu it said  _All dishes are vegetarian!_ Ravi took their orders and went to the kitchen to prepare their food. Hirohito explained, "Ravi and his family are Hindus. The Indians who run this restaurant are also Hindus. Since Hindu gods have animal heads Hindus consider animals sacred and are all vegetarians."

After dinner Hirohito drove her back to Yoyogi Park. Hirohito asked, "Can I see you again tomorrow?"

Karen said, "Of course!" Karen gave Hirohito a kiss on the cheek and said, "Thanks, I had a great time."


	30. Chapter 30

During her Japanese vacation Karen spent most of her days with Hirohito. The next day Hirohito took Karen to Ueno Park where the Tokyo National Museum and the Ueno Zoo were located. Hirohito told Karen, "Ueno Park is a bigger tourist attraction than Yoyogi Park. It's hard to appreciate nature when there are so many people. But I think you'll like it." Karen liked the park and the smell of the ripening cherry trees. She also loved the models of samurai armor and ninjutsu gear that the museum showcased. Of course she also loved all the animals that lived at the zoo. Hirohito took Karen to museums, theaters, and restaurants. The Japanese were constantly moving in a daily march and rhythm. Hirohito told Karen that if someone shoved her she should shove back. The only crime was to stop moving. 

One evening when Hirohito's uncle arrived home from work Hirohito showed Karen his room. Karen asked, "You have a room at your uncle's house? I thought you lived on the military base."

Hirohito explained, "Yokota Air Base is a forty-five minute drive from here. When my sister and I go to school in Tokyo we stay here. We visit the air base on the weekends and on holidays." Hirohito pointed to a door and said, "That's my sister's room." Karen took a peek and saw ballet slippers, school books, and medals. Karen took a closer look but the medals had kanji on them.

Karen asked Hirohito, "What does this kanji mean?"

Hirohito stepped into the room and said, "Those are my sister's medals from her piano recitals. She usually came in third place."

Karen asked him, "Where is she?"

Hirohito said, "At Kyoto University working hard to get her medical degree so that she can become a pediatrician."

Hirohito then led Karen to his room. Karen was surprised by how neat it was. She saw a  _katana_ and a  _wakizashi_ mounted on the wall; a large bow in the corner; a saxophone; and a large bookcase. Karen took a closer look and saw book titles that included  _The Art of War_ by Sun Tzu and _Bushido: The Soul of Japan_ by Inazo Nitobe. There was also  _Up from Slavery_ by Booker T. Washington, _The Souls of Black Folk_ by W.E.B. DuBois, and  _The Autobiography of an Ex-Colored Man_ by James Weldon Johnson. Karen also saw two pictures in frames on Hirohito's desk. In one Hirohito was surrounded by black men, women, kids, and teens. In the second picture he was surrounded by Japanese men, women, kids, and teens. Karen asked Hirohito, "Does anyone give you a hard time because you're biracial?"

Hirohito said, "Sometimes. In Japan the people all look and act the same because they believe conformity maintains order in a society. The Japanese distrust  _gaijin_ , foreigners. When my mother married my father several of her family and friends lost their respect for her. Some members of my father's family thought he was betraying the black race by marrying an Asian. But Afro-Asians have been around for hundreds of years. When Africans traded via the Indian Ocean trade system they often hooked up with other Asians. My father believed Japan was a better place to raise a black child than the United States. So he settled his family here. My sister and I found our own interests. My sister loves ballet, playing the piano, and schoolwork. But Dad also made her study martial arts so that she could defend herself. She's highly skilled in Shorinji Kempo, a modernized version of Shaolin kung fu that blends together the techniques of Chinese boxing, judo, aikido, the system and structure of karate, and Zen teachings. Mom also made me study music, so I learned how to play the tenor saxophone. But my passion is the martial arts. I learned that my mother is descended from samurai warriors so I started training at the Yoyogi dojo when I was six. Bushido is a code of honor for the samurai way of life. Like ninjutsu, it integrates other martial arts into its unique art form. My fighting style is a mix of Shotokan karate, jujitsu, kenjutsu, and kyūjutsu. I worked hard to be the best but some Japanese still see me as only half a person. My American relatives also believe that I don't live up to some rule of blackness they came up with. It's not always easy being half-and-half."

Karen said, "Most Afro-Americans are multiracial. I have Ashanti, Ibo, Scottish, Italian, Chickasaw, and Lenape ancestors. Plenty of other blacks have white and Native ancestry. My paternal grandfather was an Italian so I'm trying to learn how to speak the Italian language. I also learned in school that Italians were second-generation immigrants. That meant my grandfather's family faced prejudice when they first arrived in America, similar to black Americans. I also figure that the reason I love nature so much is because of my Native heritage. You should get a genealogist to examine blood samples of your family so that they'll see that no Afro-American is pure black."

One day Hirohito took Karen to the Yokota Air Base so that she could get an American break from Japanese culture. When they arrived at the air base via Hirohito's motorcycle Karen asked Hirohito, "Do the Americans like to travel into Tokyo like you?"

Hirohito explained, "No, they all stay on the air base. We have schools, hospitals, stores, and entertainment. The only time most Americans leave the military base is when they're traveling to and from the airport. Most of the kids haven't even bothered to learn Japanese." Karen soon saw familiar signs of American culture: _Jet_ magazine, Afros, and locks.

Hirohito drove Karen to his parents' house. The house was the same size as the Smalls' place. It was two-stories, was made of red brick, had a cream-colored roof, and a porch that encircled the whole house. There was a yellow Toyota Corolla parked in the driveway. Hirohito led Karen to the front door and knocked. A Japanese woman who looked like she was in her forties opened the door and exclaimed, " _Watashi no musuko, Hirohito_!"

Hirohito replied, " _Konichiwa, Okasan_!"

Hirohito told his mother, " _Okasan_ , this is Karen Vanessa Lincoln. I met her on the flight from Atlanta."

Karen shook Mrs. Hendrix's hand and said, " _Konichiwa_ , Mrs. Hendrix."

Hirohito led her to the living room. There was an ebony grand piano and pictures of Japanese and black people. Since she didn't ask this question at Yoyogi Park Karen asked Hirohito, "Who are these people in relation to you?"

Hirohito pointed at a picture and said, "That's Uncle Roscoe and Aunt Lydia." Hirohito pointed at another picture and said, "That's Uncle Lester and Aunt Abilene."

When Mrs. Hendrix left to prepare lunch Karen asked, "Hirohito, are you in college?"

Hirohito said, "I completed school here in Japan. I attend West Point Military Academy; September is the start of my junior year."

Karen asked, "You want to be in the military?"

Hirohito said, "I love to fight and I've been trained in the art of war. It's a perfect fit for me." While Karen munched on a cookie Hirohito asked her, "Which college do you attend in Atlanta?"

Karen said, "Atlanta A&T University. I'm in medical and vet school."

Hirohito said, "That's cool. You wanna treat humans and animals. My Uncle Lester works at Atlanta Life Insurance and Aunt Abilene is a housewife. Aunt Abilene is Dad's sister. The whole Banks family attends service at Wheat Street Baptist Church on Sunday. When they ask me if I feel God's presence I always say no. I've never seen God in Wheat Street Baptist or any other church. And I doubt that he'll show up if people holler like they're possessed."

Karen said, "People go to church to share their love of God, not to find God. You can't find God in a church. He's everywhere, watching over everyone." Karen remembered the one time she had brought Mr. Kishimoto to a service at Big Bethel. He told Karen that he didn't feel any special presence in the building. He said the pastors were just putting on a show to profit off people's gullibility. Karen asked, "Where do Uncle Roscoe and Aunt Lydia live?"

Hirohito said, "Queens, New York. Uncle Roscoe is Dad's brother. Uncle Roscoe and Aunt Lydia run a restaurant called The Bayou Lounge in Jamaica, Queens and they have a house there. Their house is a short drive from JFK Airport so I stay there on the weekends when I go to West Point."

When they went outside Karen saw kids playing on the street. Some were white, others blacks. Karen asked Hirohito, "Are there any other biracial kids on this base?"

Hirohito said, "Yeah, there are plenty. But most are in school right now. Some attend school on the base and others attend school in Tokyo. The Japanese educational system is more demanding than the American system. Classes are taught in Japanese but students are also required to learn English. The Japanese use hiragana, katakana, and kanji in their writing. Students have to learn and perfect up to ten thousand kanji. When I started first grade I spent ten hours at school each day. By the time I was in junior high I was at school for twelve hours each day. My sister also attended after-school programs since she's such a bookworm."

Karen asked, "Were you a good student?"

Hirohito said, "My grades weren't as high as my sister's but they were high enough to get me into West Point."

Karen still made time for Mr. Kishimoto and continued her ninjutsu training. Hirohito would sometimes join in and would find other ninjas and samurais for Karen to fight against at the Yoyogi dojo. Hirohito invited Karen and Mr. Kishimoto to attend a martial arts demonstration in Yoyogi Park on Sunday. Hirohito explained, "The members of my club will be fighting other martial artists, including ninjas. I'd ask you to join but we already submitted our applications."

Karen asked, "What club are you in?"

Hirohito replied, "The Boys' Bushido Club of Japan. We have memberships across the country."

Even though Mr. Kishimoto disapproved of tournaments, he accompanied Karen to the demonstration. Hirohito came out onto the lawn wearing a navy blue _dogi_ with a black belt tied around his waist. He carried his  _yumi_ , a Japanese bow, in his right hand and a quiver of arrows on his back. Tied to his belt were his  _bokken_ , wooden practice swords. Even though Mr. Kishimoto said any object in the hands of a true martial artist can become a deadly weapon, Karen thought Hirohito looked more formidable with his _daishō._ Karen saw Hirohito shoot arrows with his _yumi_ and he hit the bull's-eye every time. Hirohito fought opponents wielding _bokken_ , _nunchaku_ ,  _bō_ staffs, and a variety of other weapons but he disarmed them all with his _bokken_. When he fought with no weapons his karate and jujitsu skills helped him take his opponents down through kicks, punches, pressure points, and joint locks. As Karen watched Hirohito her heart kept racing and she thought,  _Hirohito Hendrix is different from every other black guy I've known in America. He's highly trained in martial arts, has been raised in two cultures, and has taken the time to show me around Tokyo. He doesn't eat red meat, or smoke, or drink alcohol. He hasn't shown any signs of wanting to take advantage of me. Am I falling for him?_


	31. Chapter 31

The next day Karen, Mr. Kishimoto, and Hirohito boarded the Shinkansen train so that they could travel to Kyoto. Hirohito said, "It only takes three hours to travel to Kyoto from Tokyo by train. The trip would take six hours if we took a car."

Karen asked, "Do you have a license?"

Hirohito said, "I have a motorcycle license not an automobile license. Mr. Kishimoto, do you have a Japanese license?"

Mr. Kishimoto replied, "I don't have a Japanese license, an American license, or a license from any part of this world. I carpool to work. I use the bus on the weekends. Cars pollute the air and are money vacuums."

Hirohito told Karen, "Kyoto used to be the imperial capital of Japan. It has temples, shrines, palaces, and other amazing architecture. When the Americans were planning to bomb Japan they considered bombing Kyoto but they changed their minds. They said Kyoto was too beautiful to destroy." Karen liked the train. Just like the airport limousine the train was extremely clean and comfortable and the attendants were very polite. Karen knew this was the Japanese standard but she couldn't let Japan spoil her. When she went back to Atlanta most of the city would be dirty, disorganized, and disrespectful. She would have to go back to keeping on-guard against males who couldn't take no for an answer and whites who didn't believe a black woman could contribute to this world. 

Three hours passed quickly. Karen, Mr. Kishimoto, and Hirohito stepped off the train at Kyoto station. Karen saw paper lanterns and girls dressed in bright kimonos. Hirohito said, "We chose a great time to visit Kyoto. The Gion Festival is taking place for the entire month."

Karen asked, "The Gion Festival?"

Mr. Kishimoto explained, "The Gion Matsuri Festival is one of the biggest festivals in Japan. My father used to bring me and my brothers to Kyoto every year for the festival."

Hirohito bought Karen and Mr. Kishimoto fresh-baked cookies and cakes decorated with fruit slices. Hirohito led them to a bus which drove them to a small hotel. Mr. Kishimoto and Hirohito would share a room and Karen got a room all to herself. Karen and Hirohito went to Kyoto University while Mr. Kishimoto went to Kamishichiken so that he could visit his brother. Hirohito held Karen's hand and said, "I'll show you around the campus." The campus wasn't as big as A&T's but was still impressive. Hirohito showed Karen labs where engineering students were building robots and other machines. The library was huge and had books written in Japanese, English, Chinese, Korean, and other languages.

Hirohito led Karen to the dorms and knocked on a door. A young woman with copper-colored skin; thick, long hair; and a curvaceous, delicate body answered the door. She exclaimed, "Hirohito!"

They hugged each other. Hirohito said, "Karen, this is my sister, Kayoko."

Karen shook Kayoko's hand and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you. What does your name mean?"

Kayoko explained, "It means _child of a good generation_. What does your name mean?"

Karen laughed and said, "I'm not sure."

They went to the common room and Hirohito asked Kayoko, "So sis, how's college treating you?"

Kayoko said, "There's plenty of work but I love work."

Karen said, "I love work too. It stimulates and challenges my mind."

Kayoko said, "I feel the same way."

Hirohito said, "I knew you two would get along. Karen's double majoring in medicine and veterinary science."

Kayoko said, "That sounds like a lot of work. Can you handle it?"

Karen said, "Yes, I can handle it."

During the evening Hirohito led Karen to Arashiyama. When they walked on a riverbank they, watched the trees and the night sky. Karen said, "This place is beautiful."

Hirohito said, "Yeah, beautiful." Karen saw Hirohito was looking at her with an affectionate look. Karen leaned in and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Kissing Hirohito Hendrix was  _way_ better than kissing Bucky Tubman.

For the rest of the trip Karen and Hirohito were seldom apart. When Karen and Hirohito visited some private houses during _yoiyama_ Karen asked Hirohito, "Why are those Japanese teens staring at us?"

Hirohito explained, "'Cause we're holding hands. The Japanese don't believe in publicly displaying emotions." Karen had noticed that most Japanese people ignore each other. Whenever Karen walked somewhere the Japanese ignored her. Karen was used to being ignored and was glad nobody tried to get all up in her business. Hirohito explained, "The rest of the world lives in the real world while the Japanese live in their own heads. They would all rather do the wrong thing than have one person do the right thing. As for me I don't want to be like everyone else. I want to be completely different."

Karen said, "I'm different from every girl in Sweet Auburn and I like it. To be different is the miracle of life."

Karen, Mr. Kishimoto, and Hirohito traveled to Hokkaido after they were finished with their Kyoto visit. Mr. Kishimoto told Karen, "Hokkaido has many undisturbed forests. There you will receive intensive training in the art of ninjutsu."

Hirohito added, "My grandfather lives there. He despises me because he believes I'm 'half a person.' But he's a master samurai. He's only trained a handful of students since he believes few people today fully appreciate the ancient arts."

Karen loved Hokkaido. Unlike Yoygi and Ueno Park every plant, rock, stream, and animal was doing what God told it to do. On the mountains Karen received intense training from Mr. Kishimoto. Hirohito also received intensive lessons from his estranged grandfather. Karen and Hirohito sparred against each other but their fights usually ended in a draw. Karen loved sitting with Hirohito at the top of the mountain and watching the stars. Mr. Kishimoto took Karen and Hirohito to the village he and his brothers grew up in. Hirohito joined Mr. Kishimoto when he fished but Karen stayed behind and read her books.

One day Mr. Kishimoto told Karen, "Soon we'll have to go back home. Unless you want to stay." Karen remembered what Bilal had told her in Harajuku, _Some people planned to visit Japan for a month and stayed for two years!_ Ravi's father had visited Japan on a short business trip and had decided to move his family here. Japan was a magical place. There were plenty of foreigners living here who didn't want to go back to their homes. Karen had grown to love Japan. It was a magical, beautiful, and peaceful country. But the Japanese had cold hearts and didn't believe in displaying emotions. Besides Karen had to finish school at A&T. She had to look after her mother, brother, and sister.

Karen said, "It's best that we go home."

Mr. Kishimoto asked, "What about Hirohito?"

Karen said, "I'll have to break it up with him."

When Karen broke the news to Hirohito he didn't seem too upset. Hirohito said, "You gotta finish what you started. Besides I've heard long distance relationships never work out."

Karen said, "We can be pen pals."

Hirohito said, "I'd like that." But Hirohito didn't let Karen go until he kissed her goodbye.


	32. Chapter 32

The Atlanta University Center had a whole bunch of new students enrolling in the fall of 1976. Boris Boatwright had to repeat the twelfth grade but he was allowed to graduate after his second attempt and enrolled at Morris Brown College as an undeclared major. Morris helped his father run the auto shop. Horace had enrolled at Florida A&M University and was completing his chemical engineering degree at Johns Hopkins University. Aunt Aurelia's top student, Stella Smith, had just graduated with a Master of Divinity from Howard University and was attending the Phillips School of Theology so that she could earn her Doctor of Ministry. Eric Potter, the Boatwright siblings' Jamaican cousin, had enrolled at Atlanta A&T with plans of getting a PhD in African Studies. Sam Calloway, Karen's cousin from Detroit, had enrolled at Clark Atlanta University. She planned to get a Master of Business Administration, move back to Detroit, and help her dad expand his used car business.

Karen's friends Willie Pratt and Marva Stone had gotten married. Marva had graduated with degrees in English and journalism and accepted a job in publishing in New York. Willie continued his studies at Notre Dame School of Law. Willie or Marva would a ride bus so that they could visit each other in New York or Indiana on the weekends. Karen continued her own studies and started her residencies at Grady Memorial Hospital and The Ark. The animal patients at The Ark didn't have a problem with Karen but some of the human patients at Grady did. There was plenty of work but Karen was able to handle it.

Unfortunately, Karen kept on feeling a great sense of loneliness. Most of her close friends had moved or were busy with their own work. Mr. Kishimoto had opened his own dojo three years ago and the Japan trip was the first time they had spent time together in a long time. Karen had put up flyers advertising the dojo at the Atlanta University Center, Sweet Auburn, and North Shore High School. Several people showed up at the dojo on the day it opened but Mr. Kishimoto didn't take on just anybody. He took on students who were serious about fighting and defending something based on a real principle. He turned away students who would definitely use his teachings as a tool to spread pain and suffering. Others were only interested in gaining false glory in martial arts tournaments and street fights so they were also turned away. Twenty people, whose ages ranged from ten to twenty-two, were chosen to learn the way of Ninjutsu.

Spencer was working hard to complete his master's degree in natural science and his work involved traveling into the wilderness of Georgia. Hirohito wrote Karen letters about West Point. Hirohito said the teachers at West Point weren't nearly as tough as his martial arts instructors. But Karen felt like there was a hole in her heart. She needed more than a friend. She needed someone who would hold her, listen to her when she had something to say, and let her cry on his shoulder when she was sad.

Karen thought she found that someone at a Christmas Eve party. Stella was allowed to preach a special sermon at Butler Street CME Church. Karen liked Stella because she had a sense of humor. Stella started off the sermon by saying, "It is a scorcher outside. Hard to believe it's December." Some people laughed. Stella continued and said, "It's times like these that I miss Ohio. In Toledo my sister and I didn't think Christmas was complete without snow. But Christmas is always complete when you have Jesus."

After the sermon she invited Karen to a party at a friend's house. Karen just sat in a chair and read a book. Then someone said, "May I sit here?"

Karen looked up and saw a light brown-skinned boy wearing a floppy Afro. She said, "Sure."

He sat down and said, "My name is Leroy Murray."

Karen said, "My name is Karen Lincoln."

Leroy asked, "How'd you get invited to this party?"

Karen said, "Stella used to go to school at Howard University and my Aunt Aurelia is the dean of Howard's Divinity School. She asked me to keep an eye on Stella and drop by Butler Street to listen to her sermons."

Leroy said, "My best friend's sister sings in the church choir and she was able to hook us up with invitations."

Then Boris walked over and said, "Hey, Karen. Just wanted to thank you for helping me study. I know I aced my exams. You're the best."

Karen said, "You're welcome."

Leroy asked, "What grade is he in?"

Karen said, "Boris is in his first year at Morris Brown."

Leroy said, "You look pretty young for someone in her twenties."

Karen explained, "I'm sixteen but I'm in medical and vet school."

Leroy said, "Oh, that's unusual but interesting. I wanna go to a college. My mom is a teacher and my dad is a firefighter. They don't have a lot of money so a scholarship is my only option."

Karen decided to pursue a relationship and started dating Leroy. When _Roots_ aired on ABC in January Karen invited him over to her house to watch it. Leroy's television was broken and in the shop. Everyone in Sweet Auburn made sure they were in front of a television set during _Roots_ week. Karen had read the book and even though the miniseries had some differences she still loved it. When Karen first read about Kunta Kinte she saw that he gave the dream of freedom to the rest of his kin. She understood that Christopher and Sally Watson had given her family the strength to stand up to oppression and injustice. _Roots_ was watched by a record-breaking 130 million people. People of all races agreed that Alex Haley's family told the story of all Afro-Americans and was a tribute to how indomitable the human spirit is.

Alex Haley was a friend of Uncle Isaiah. Uncle Isaiah said he would have had the honor of writing Malcolm X's autobiography but Alex Haley got the job. Alex Haley had told Uncle Isaiah stories about his family history and Uncle Isaiah told his own family's history. When Alex Haley attempted to prove his family's story Uncle Isaiah was inspired to do the same thing. Uncle Isaiah had traveled to Cumberland Island and encountered the Geechee people. The Geechee people were black people who had been able to preserve much of their African cultural heritage due to how isolated the Georgia Sea Islands are. Slave masters usually stayed away from the Sea Islands because of tropical diseases and let the slaves work the plantations themselves. Therefore, the Africans were allowed to practice their culture without punishment. On January 16, 1865, Sherman's Field Order No. 15 confiscated roughly 400'000 acres of land that included Georgia's Sea Islands and redistributed them to newly freed black families in forty-acre plots. The Geechee community still farmed the land and practiced their culture. The Geechee people suggested that Uncle Isaiah check Savannah for records about the Watson family and the slaves they had owned. Uncle Isaiah searched through Savannah's archives until he found records that were written as: **Watson Family Assets-Cumberland Island**. The plantation records stated that Christopher was bought in June 1816 and Sally was bought in July 1818. Christopher and Sally had their first child, Jasper Watson, in 1820. They had eleven more children over the next twenty years; Luther was born in 1825. Luther was then sold to Master Parker in 1845. Uncle Isaiah then found records on slave sales. The plantation records stated that Christopher had had a brand on his shoulder in the shape of a P and a K. Sally had had a brand on her back in the shape of a W and an R. In June 1816 a ship called the _Pearl King_ had docked at Tybee Island. In July 1818 a ship called the  _Wave Rider_ had also docked at Tybee Island. The slaves who were shipped aboard the  _Pearl King_ were acquired at Elmina. The slaves shipped aboard the  _Wave Rider_ were acquired at Calabar. Then Uncle Isaiah arranged for Luther Parker's corpse to be exhumed and analyzed by a genealogist. The genealogist confirmed that Luther's DNA was a mix from the Ashanti and the Ibo tribes. Elmina was a slave-holding castle on the coast of Ghana close to where the Ashanti live. Calabar is a seaport city in Nigeria that shipped thousands of Iboes to the Americas. Julian had traveled to Ghana during his world tour the previous summer and had visited Elmina. He took pictures and showed them to his family when he got home. The dungeons of Elmina looked so forbidding, like they were built to suck the spirit from the enslaved Africans.

Karen and Leroy kept on dating. Karen soon developed strong feelings for him and Leroy seemed to feel the same way. Whenever Karen had any spare time she spent it with Leroy. In May Karen and Leroy went to see a movie called _Star Wars_. Karen thought it was awesome! Her favorite character was the villain, Darth Vader. He was the coolest bad guy she had ever seen on the silver screen.

In June, Julian was able to get Bob Marley to perform at A&T due to a change in his tour schedule. Bob Marley stopped by the Lincolns' house and was introduced to Aunt Ophelia, Boris, Delores, Charlene, and Delroy. Karen had first met him when she, her mother, and her siblings visited Julian during Easter and they bumped into Bob Marley at the L.A. Zoo.  Bob Marley agreed to give a performance to help raise money for the United Negro College Fund. Aunt Ophelia didn't like Bob Marley because he was a "black hippie." Bob Marley was part of an Afro-Caribbean religion called Rastafari. Rastafarians grow their hair long and style it into dreadlocks. Rastafarians smoke marijuana for spiritual use. They rejected the degenerate society of materialism, oppression, and sensual pleasures. That meant material possessions, bigotry, and sex weren't good in their books. But Rastafarians also embrace Afrocentrism and Pan-Africanism so that made them okay in Karen's books.

At the show Bob Marley dressed up in a green, gold, and red shirt with black pants. He told the audience, "The greatness of a man is not in how much wealth he acquires, but in his integrity and his ability to affect those around him positively. The Atlanta University Center has helped affect people in a positive way for over one hundred years. It trained people to stand up for their rights and to never give up the fight." Karen remembered that last year in December Bob Marley had been shot in an assassination attempt. Two days later he performed at Smile Jamaica as scheduled. When someone asked him why he replied, "The people who are trying to make this world worse aren't taking a day off. How can I?"

Then Karen and Leroy did it. Karen had been afraid of sex since her stepfather had raped her. But Leroy, temporarily, helped her overcome her fear. Unfortunately, Karen started feeling sick. She threw up at least once a day. She started getting headaches and a bigger appetite. Dr. Allen performed some tests on her to figure out what was wrong. Then Dr. Allen told her, "Karen, you're pregnant."

Karen exclaimed, "What?!"

Dr. Allen asked, "Do you practice safe sex?"

Karen said, "Yes, I take birth control pills."

Dr. Allen asked, "What about your boyfriend?"

Karen said, "He uses condoms."

Dr. Allen said, "Maybe the pills or condoms expired?"

Karen said, "I checked the date on the pills. They hadn't expired."

Dr. Allen asked, "Do you want me to talk to the young man?"

Karen said, "No, I will."

Obviously Leroy denied that he got Karen pregnant but Karen said he had to be the father since he was the only boy she was with. Karen asked Leroy if he checked the expiration date on his condoms. Leroy said, "Why should I? If it expired they would have taken it off the shelf." Karen said, "Those condoms could have been under your sink for months and expired." Leroy said, "I'm not ready to be a daddy. Can't you get rid of it?" Karen said, "I thought about that and I've decided. I'm having this baby. With or without you."

After that Karen didn't go on another date with Leroy. Despite the labor pains Karen continued her work. In September Delores, the youngest Boatwright sibling, enrolled at Spelman College. Delores developed a crush on Oteka Okello, Professor Okello's nephew, who was attending Morehouse College. Karen was glad her cousin had found someone; her relationship with Leroy didn't work out. In October Charlene announced that she was pregnant.

In February, when Karen was working in a lab at school, her water broke. Some fellow students drove her to the hospital and on February 28, 1978, Karen gave birth to a healthy baby boy. One of the students asked, "What are you going to call him?" Karen had given serious thought to names. On Karen's street two Marys, three Tinas, three Jameses, and two Michaels shared the same name. There was also a girl named Emily and another girl named Emmalee. If someone said "Emily," "Emma," or "Em" both girls' heads turned. Karen had met a few people over the years who shared her name and she didn't really mind. But she wanted to give her children names that weren't common, names that would be completely theirs. Due to the popularity of _Roots_ Kunta had become a popular name for boys. But Karen decided that it was too popular and had become common. Charlene and Delroy often discussed girl names for their child. But if the baby was a boy everyone knew what his name would be. Karen got the inspiration for her son's name from a book she had read as a child, _Johnny Tremaine_.

Karen said, "Welcome to the world, Tremaine Julian Lincoln."


	33. Chapter 33

In early July, Great Aunt Frieda died. She was eighty years old. The Calloways asked Karen to bring baby Tremaine because they wanted an innocent life at the funeral to remind people that life always goes on. Life gives way to death and death gives way to life. This meant that Grandpa Richard was the only head of the Eight Families who was still alive. A week later Charlene gave birth to a girl that she and Delroy named Patience Ophelia Waller. In mid-July Jordan Small returned to Atlanta. He had just graduated from Georgetown Law School as a Doctor of Juridical Science. He applied for a job at McClure & Davidson and was accepted. He planned to continue the fight for civil rights through the legal system, just like his father.

When Tremaine was six months old he was christened in Big Bethel by Reverend Avery, who had succeeded Reverend Thompson when he retired. Deacon Winslow had also retired and was succeeded by Deacon Gillespie. Mr. Kishimoto was made Tremaine's godfather and Marva Pratt was made Tremaine's godmother. Each day Karen dropped Tremaine off at Madea's house before she drove to school. Karen had rescued a 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS Convertible from the junkyard and fixed it up. Her convertible attracted a few envious glares but one person's junk is another person's treasure.

Spencer cheered Karen up by taking her to Taylor County, her father's former home. Besides having a thriving agricultural economy the county also had a healthy population of animals living in the hardwood forests. Karen had plenty of conversations with white-tailed deer, eastern cottontail rabbits, raccoons, coyotes, bobcats, possums, and snakes. Karen and Spencer traveled along the Flint River and studied the wildlife together. It was the perfect way for Karen to relax. Karen also stopped at the Ellingtons' mansion and was allowed to look through old records about their sharecroppers. After the Civil War the remaining ten black families who stayed on the plantation also changed their names to reflect certain meanings: Lincoln, Washington, Jefferson, Adams, Hancock, Franklin, Freeman, Newman, Rock, Rivers.

In late October Karen first saw and listened to a music video by Gloria Gaynor. Gloria Gaynor sang that even though her man left her she would survive. Karen loved the song and felt it described her situation. Even though Leroy wasn't a part of her or Tremaine's life Karen was already loved by her friends and family. Love always sees you through. The next day Karen and Evelyn went to the movie theater to watch _The Wiz_ , a film adaptation of _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_ featuring an all-black cast. Julian said he had auditioned for the part of the Tin Man but they told him he needed acting lessons. _The Wiz_ featured Diana Ross as Dorothy, Michael Jackson as the Scarecrow, Nipsey Russell as the Tin Man, and Ted Ross as the Cowardly Lion. Karen liked the movie even though she didn't think it was as iconic as the 1939 film. After they saw the movie Karen drove to a record store to buy a copy of Gloria Gaynor's song: "I Will Survive." Evelyn also bought a copy of  _The Wiz_ soundtrack. _The Wiz_ was a critical and commercial failure but the blacks of Sweet Auburn and the college students at the Atlanta University Center all loved the film. They sang and danced to "Ease On Down the Road" until they couldn't ease anymore. 

Karen had a lot on her plate. She had school, work, her son, and a new invention she was trying to patent. Karen had asked Charlene to help her patent her new invention. Charlene told Karen to give a presentation at McClure & Davidson and see what the partners said. Karen came in dressed in a blazer and patent-leather penny loafers. She had officially done away with dresses and heels. Karen told the partners, "I would like to present an invention that will change our culture." Karen took out a rectangular-shaped device that was as big as her head and exclaimed, "The cellular phone." Karen gave it to a partner who started passing it around. Karen explained, "A cellular phone can make and receive calls over a radio frequency carrier while the user is moving within a telephone service area. This means you can call anyone anywhere. That means no more spare change for pay phones. When you leave your home you won't be out of range with family, friends, and co-workers. This new device could be in the hands of every worker in America if I can get a patent. So please, ladies and gentlemen, think it over. Thank you." The partners assigned a patent attorney to help Karen with her product. The attorney was able to sell the patent to Motorola, Inc. and it would become available in stores by May 1979.

Between the days of February 18 to February 24, 1979 Karen, Evelyn, and some of their friends once again gathered in front of the TV set to watch _Roots: The Next Generations_. The sequel to _Roots_ was based off the last seven chapters of Alex Haley's novel, continuing from 1882 to the 1960s. This miniseries depicted events that Karen, her family, and friends vividly remembered: WWI, The Great Depression, WWII, The Civil Rights Movement, et cetera. Uncle Isaiah had done extensive research to learn his family's history. He had stayed with Great Uncle Octavius in New Orleans and received help from the Historic New Orleans Collection. Uncle Isaiah was able to find documents on Master Rousseau and his assets. Between the silverware and the furniture was the names, ages, roles, and values of his house slaves. Uncle Isaiah found the following written down: _Cornelius Rousseau, 24, Butler and Musician,_ _$2500_. It outraged the family that Cornelius Freeman had a price tag just like the other inanimate objects in the Rousseau's possession. Then Uncle Isaiah traveled to Memphis, Tennessee because Karen had informed him that on July 4, 1837 the Chickasaw had gathered there to sell their assets before they moved to Oklahoma. Professor Riley, who taught at the University of Memphis, helped Uncle Isaiah find documents on the Chickasaws' assets. Uncle Isaiah read through many documents until he saw  _Allison Henson, Luke Henson, Ella Henson,_ and _Cornelius Henson_ written down under the subtitle **Assets from Hickman County, Tennessee**. Karen didn't understand how the Indians could practice slavery since blacks and Indians had both been mistreated by whites. Nothing is as simple as people want it to be.  

On May 19, 1979 Karen and Evelyn saw The Jacksons live in concert at the Atlanta Civic Center. The Jacksons had had some hits since they had left Motown; their biggest hit was "Shake Your Body (Down to the Ground)." Karen saw them perform the song on  _American Bandstand_ in February. But in Karen's opinion all the songs The Jacksons performed were awesome, from their old Motown hits to new hits that included "Things I Do For You" and "Blame It on the Boogie." In August 1979 Charlene gave birth to a boy that she and Delroy named Clarence Franklin Waller.

May 1979 was also when Karen completed her second year of residency and graduated from Atlanta A&T University. Her mother, brothers, sister, son, aunts, uncles, and cousins were all sitting in the audience. When Dean McQueen said, "Karen Vanessa Lincoln, Doctor of Medicine and Doctor of Veterinary Science," Karen walked across the stage, shook the Dean's hand, and accepted her dual degrees. Her whole family stood up, cheered, and took pictures. After all the graduates' names were called they threw their hats in the air. Karen's family hugged her and said things like, "Way to go, Karen!" and "Dr. Lincoln; has a nice ring to it!"

After her license came through Karen moved into an apartment with a twenty-two-year-old woman named Evelyn Atkins. Karen had told Evelyn that she had a son and Evelyn said, "I have two younger sisters. I've been cooking, cleaning, and changing dirty diapers for as long as I can remember."

Karen asked, "Are you still in school?"

Evelyn said, "No. I just got my teaching degree from Paine College. I moved here because I got a job teaching at Martin Luther King, Jr. Junior High School. Where's your son's father?"

Karen explained, "Tremaine's father accepted an academic scholarship to the University of Arkansas. He wants to study architecture."

Evelyn said, "I'm originally from Grand Rapids, Michigan. My dad works in a furniture factory. I'm the first person in my family to go to college."

Karen said, "That's great."

Evelyn said, "Sorry about Tremaine's father. There were plenty of kids in Grand Rapids whose fathers weren't around. Glad my daddy wasn't one of them."

Karen said, "My father walked out on me, my mama, and my siblings when I was three. I don't know what's wrong with black men these days."

At Grady Memorial Hospital some people had a problem with a black woman working there. When a woman named Mrs. MacArthur needed to go into surgery Karen was called to help. Mr. MacArthur gave a look of disgust and asked the nurse, "Aren't there any other doctors?"

The nurse said, "They all have other cases. Dr. Lincoln graduated top of her class at A&T and is a gifted surgeon. Dr. Allen says she's a natural."

Mr. MacArthur said, "I'm not letting a nigra touch my wife!"

Karen touched a nerve on his arm and Mr. MacArthur lost consciousness. Mrs. MacArthur was wheeled into OR and Karen performed the operation. A few hours later Mr. MacArthur visited his wife in recovery and asked how she was feeling.

Mrs. MacArthur said, "Fine." Since Mr. MacArthur never bothered to thank her Karen left.

When Karen came back to the apartment frowning Evelyn asked her what was wrong. Karen told her what happened at the hospital. Karen said, "No matter how many degrees I get most people will only see me as another nigger."

After that life was pretty uneventful for Karen until October 1979. Evelyn, Sam, and Delores were concerned about Karen's social life. Karen said, "I'm busy saving up money to buy my own practice. I don't have time for a boyfriend."

Evelyn said, "Come on, Karen. Do you know what everyone says behind your back? They say that you need a man. You're turning into a workaholic. Just because things didn't work out with Leroy doesn't mean there isn't someone for you out there."

Karen's friends set her up on a blind date with a man named Adam Johnson. His skin was a few shades darker than Karen's. Unlike most black men he shaved his head instead of wearing an Afro. When Karen asked him if he was born in Atlanta he replied, "No, I'm from Cordele." The way he said it insinuated that Karen should be impressed.

Karen asked, "What's so special about Cordele?"

Adam asked, "You've never heard of Cordele, the Watermelon Capital of the World?"

Karen shook her head no. Adam said, "I grew up on a melon and pecan farm with my pa. Pa was a mean old man. Mean for sport. Always whooped me with his belt or a pecan switch. We went to New Oak Grove Baptist Church every Sunday except during harvest time but Pa just kept getting worse. So as soon as I turned fifteen I packed my bags and took the first train to Atlanta." Karen could tell that Adam had had a rough childhood. He was a lot of fun but he didn't take anything seriously. Karen knew that they were mismatched.

But Adam got invited to a party and he asked Karen to come. Karen didn't want to spend another night in front of the TV watching _Diff'rent Strokes_ and _Little House on the Prairie_. So she went. When she used the bathroom and came back out she took a drink. Her drink didn't taste like water. It tasted stronger. Karen drank the whole cup and five more. Someone was playing Michael Jackson's new solo album  _Off the Wall_. Karen liked Michael's new solo album because it successfully fused together R &B, soul, pop, funk, and disco. Besides the music Karen didn't remember anything about the party.

The next morning she found herself in bed totally naked. But she wasn't in her own bed and Adam was sleeping next to her. Karen had a pounding headache and went into the bathroom to throw up again. She ran her head under a faucet of water, took a shower, and rinsed her mouth with mouthwash. She put her clothes on, shook Adam awake and said, "Thanks for taking me out but I don't think this relationship will work out." Karen went outside, hailed a taxi, and went back to her apartment.

When Karen started suffering from a headache, bigger appetite, and swollen feet again. Karen knew what the obstetricians and gynecologists would say before the tests came in. Dr. Harris asked, "Who's the father?"

Karen said, "A man who isn't ready to grow up."

When Karen called Adam and told him about the baby he said, "You broke up with me. That means I'm under no obligation to help you."

Karen said, "I don't need your help. You know I'm a doctor and an inventor. I've got money. But this baby means I have to get along with you if you want to be a father."

Adam said, "You're smart. You don't need me. Take care of your child yourself."

When Karen was relaxing at her apartment in early June she got strong contractions. She exclaimed, "Evelyn! Something's wrong and you gotta drive me to the hospital!"

Karen leaned on Evelyn and Evelyn led Karen to her Chevrolet and drove her to the hospital. When they got there Evelyn asked Dr. Harris, "What's wrong? Will Karen and her baby be alright?"

Dr. Harris said, "The baby isn't due until July. If it's coming out early it will lead to complications. We'll do all we can."

The doctors got the baby out and then moved her to intensive care because she was several weeks premature. Evelyn held Karen's hand during the delivery and asked her, "What will you name your baby girl?"

Karen said, "China Lisa Lincoln."

Evelyn said, "China. It's exotic-sounding. I like it."

Karen said, "And I want you to be the godmother."

Evelyn exclaimed, "Really?! Thank you, Karen!"

Karen added, "Hirohito can be the godfather."

China stayed in intensive care for three days until she was stabilized. Karen and her baby stayed in the hospital for another week until they were discharged.

When Karen got back home she turned on her answering machine. The first message was from Harry Mitchell. Harry's Black Labrador had given birth to puppies a few weeks ago. He said, "Gina's puppies are six weeks old. Stop by my place on the weekend if you want one."

The second message was from Julian. He said, "Good news, Karen. Dr. Jefferson is ready to sell his practice to you. Just call him to work out all the details."

Karen called Dr. Frederick Jefferson and made all the arrangements. Karen told Evelyn, "I can finally purchase Dr. Jefferson's practice."

Evelyn asked, "Does that mean you'll be moving to L.A.?"

Karen said, "Yes, but I'll write you letters and I'll call you."

Evelyn said, "I'll miss you, Karen. But I know this is an important step in your life so I wish you all the best."

Karen stopped by Harry's place on Saturday and sat among the six puppies. Karen let the puppies tell her about themselves. They were all great but Karen could only pick one. She picked up a young male and said, "I have two kids. One is two and the other is a newborn baby. You think you can handle that?"

The puppy said, "Sure, Doc. I'd love to live in a house with kids."

Karen asked, "Has your mother given you a name?"

The puppy said, "No."

Karen said, "Good. Then I'll call you Edison, after the greatest inventor of all time."

The students and staff at Atlanta A&T arranged a farewell party for Karen. Karen had restyled her hair from an Afro to curls. Delores told Karen, "Curly hair suits you." At the party Delores said, "You've already scared off every man in this town. Maybe you'll have better luck in L.A."

Boris said, "The chances of Karen finding a man who doesn't mind that she has two kids are as high as Eric making it into the NBA."

Stella smacked him upside the head. Mr. Kishimoto wrote down a phone number on a piece of paper and said, "This is the phone number to a young woman who is a friend of my brother's. She runs a small dojo in Los Angeles. Just mention that you're a friend of the Kishimoto family and she'll continue your training in the martial arts."

Professor Taylor told Karen, "I watched you grow from a girl into a young woman. I know you're going to take this world by storm."

Spencer told Karen, "When you get to L.A. it will be a whole different world."

Soon Karen packed everything she owned into a U-Haul that was attached to the back of her car. Her mother, Lisa, Joshua, Charlene, Madea, and Evelyn saw her off. Victoria Parker told her daughter, "Don't let those big movie stars make you forget your roots."

Charlene said, "You're from Georgia. You witnessed history and helped make change in Sweet Auburn. Always remember that."

As Karen drove away she felt a huge pain in her heart since she was leaving the neighborhood she had lived in for the first twenty years of her life. She had integrated a library and a school, was taught Black Power by the Black Muslims and the Black Panthers, watched a cousin get buried after fighting in Vietnam, helped get a black mayor into office, and had received two degrees from the finest university on God's Earth. Karen smiled to herself and said, "Those were the good old days."


	34. Author's Note

Atlanta has been referred to as a black mecca since the 1970s. This is due to the fact that the city has superior economic opportunities for blacks; black political power; leading black educational institutions; a leading role in art, music, and other aspects of black culture; and harmonious black-white race relations. Atlanta seemed like a great location for this story since it brought together a perfect storm comprised of several historical elements from the '60s and '70s.

I hoped you enjoyed reading about Karen's childhood. I attempted to include several aspects of African-American history and the African-American experience to create this piece of historical fiction. Karen, her family, and her friends tell an American story through their trials and triumphs and in their witnessing of and taking part in history. I hope this story inspires readers to do their own research about history via books, Internet articles, YouTube videos, et cetera. I also highly recommend visiting the Sweet Auburn Historic District and the Martin Luther King, Jr. National Historic Site. I visited the neighborhood during the summer of 2015 and the area is rich in history, culture, and heritage.

There are some facts about history that I bent to tell this story. First, the Auburn Branch of the Carnegie Library of Atlanta closed in 1959 when the Atlanta Public Library integrated but the Negro History Collection was kept at the West Hunter Branch until 1970. Second, the public schools in Atlanta were desegregated in stages from 1961 to 1973. I didn't find any records that Mount Vernon, JFK, and North Shore were integrated in 1966 but they could have been integrated sometime during the twelve year span of Atlanta school integration. Next, Clark College and Atlanta University consolidated into Clark Atlanta University in 1988. Fourth, The Jackson 5 did not perform in Atlanta during their First or Second National Tours. Next, the first issue of _Right On!_ was released in 1972. Finally, Atlanta A&T University is a fictional university that is the main setting of the movie _Drumline._ I've borrowed the name but all other details about the school come from my imagination.

Nonfiction books I referenced include:

  * _The Autobiography of Malcolm X_ by Alex Haley
  * _Martin Luther King, Jr._ by Amy Pastan
  * _The Narratives of Fugitive Slaves in Canada_ by Benjamin Drew
  * _The Blacks in Canada_ by Robin W. Winks
  * _African Canadians in Union Blue_ by Richard M. Reid
  * _Africans in the Americas: A History of the Black Diaspora_ by Michael L. Conniff and Thomas J. Davis
  * _Black Indians: A Hidden Heritage_ by William Loren Katz
  * _Freedom's Children_ by Ellen Levine
  * _Takin' It to the Streets_ by Alexander Bloom and Wini Breines
  * _Hidden Figures_ by Margot Lee Shetterly



Websites I used include:

      * <http://www.atlantahighered.org/civilrights/index.asp>
      * <http://www.georgiaencyclopedia.org/>
      * <http://civilrights.uga.edu/cities/atlanta/index.htm>
      * <http://www.huffingtonpost.com/entry/27-important-facts-everyone-should-know-about-the-black-panthers_us_56c4d853e4b08ffac1276462>



If you enjoyed this story, then you'll also enjoy these historical fiction stories:

  * _The Book of Negroes_ and  _Any Known Blood_ by Lawrence Hill
  * _Underground to Canada_ by Barbara Smucker
  * _Roots_ by Alex Haley
  * _The Secret Life of Bees_ and  _The Invention of Wings_ by Sue Monk Kidd
  * _The Help_ by Kathryn Stockett
  * _The Watsons Go to Birmingham-1963_ and _Elijah of Buxton_ by Christopher Paul Curtis
  * _The Rock and the River_ and _Fire in the Streets_ by Kekla Magoon
  * _Copper Sun_ and _Fire from the Rock_ by Sharon M. Draper
  * _Mississippi Trial, 1955_ by Chris Crowe
  * The Logan Family Series by Mildred D. Taylor
  * The Gaither Sisters Trilogy by Rita Williams-Garcia




End file.
